


The Writer and The Dragon Trainer

by Crickett_89



Series: Adventures Of The Dragon Trainer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Being just Harry is all that Harry Potter wants to be... Finding a person who just wants Harry and not Harry Potter might be a little easier if you look at what was in front of you....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends! This is my new story... I haven't stopped writing my other ones I just wanted to write this soo bad!!!!! I have written this one a little different. As always I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm going to post the first two chapters so you can get the feel! As always spelling/grammar/everything is my fault.....

The tapping, he heard it in his sleep now too. When will it stop? Harry Potter slowly opens his eyes, nope not in his sleep there is an owl at his bedroom window tapping. Why couldn’t they just leave him be. He did what he was born to do. So many owls a day, inviting him to balls in his honor, or people throwing themselves at him. It’s been two years you would think people would have moved on to something else. 

He couldn’t even go out without them following his every step. Throwing off the covers and swinging his legs off the bed. His toes curl into the rug as he stretched, his bones cracking at the movement. Ignoring the owl at his window with a flick of his hand the curtains close as he walks to the bathroom. 

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His raven hair hung in his green eyes, which have purple dark circles under them. Never enough sleep, or dreamless sleep, since the end of the war two years ago he has been plagued by nightmares. Not that he didn’t have them before then, now it’s reminders of who all lost their lives to the war. With another flick of his wrist the shower turns on, Harry slips off his shorts and looks at himself. He is never going to be the strongest or the smartest, he was lucky to be alive actually. He knew being an auror wasn’t what he wanted to be. Follow in his father's footsteps, follow a man he has never met. 

Harry wanted to do something that he enjoyed, he didn’t care if he made money from it. It’s not like he doesn’t have enough to live off of anyways. What he loved to do was write. When he was on the search for the horcruxes he began to write. This is what he could do to relax, it was something that made him happy. Making up stories of his adventure, sometimes adventures he made up in his mind. Or about love... that seemed to be his favorite. Writing about a life he would love to have if he would survive the war. What is perfect about writing stories if he writes something that he doesn’t like he could change it... Not like in real life. 

Stepping into the too hot water Harry leans with both palms on the tile, head bowed the water just flowing over him. If he could change the ending his parents would be here, so would Sirius, Remus, Severus, Fred. Harry would like girls, that is something that he would rewrite, so he could be with Ginny. She was too smart and knew that Harry didn’t like girls before he knew. He could have the family he always wanted. 

Ginny wasn’t too heartbroken about them not being together. She knew herself that she didn’t want to be with Harry, she knew that she liked girls... well one girl in particular. 

\----- 

“Ginny, why... why are you doing this... I want to be with you I... L...Love you...” Harry looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. Knowing that he loved her, but not the way that she wanted him to love her... or so he thought. Giving him a watery smile. He wished that he could just be normal for once, and to be happy. Would he be happy with Ginny? Shaking his head, he looked into her eyes. 

“You and I both know that we love each other Harry, but we are not in love with each other. I love you just as I love all my brothers. Just as you love me as a sister. Harry, I know that you are gay. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, I know it’s scary I feel the same way. I.. I am in love with someone else, she is beautiful, and amazing and unique!” Harry does a perfect fish impression, Ginny is a lesbian, and she knows that Harry is gay.. ‘Am I gay?’ He knew the answer to that question. 

Grabbing her hand across the kitchen table at The Burrow. “I’m happy that you are in love. She is going to be a lucky girl, to have someone as brilliant as you.” Ginny picks up his hand and kisses it. So much for his big happy family. You should have known better Harry. 

“You will find someone too Harry.” He laughs, no one would want him for him. They would want him for his name, his status, the money at Gringotts. Giving her hand a squeeze, he stands and moves around the table to her. Placing a hand on her cheek his thumb rubbing back and forth. 

“Maybe one day...” He places a kiss on her forehead and he walks to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he threw it into the flames stepping inside the green flames he yells “Number 12 Grimmauld Place.” 

 

\----- 

“Harry... Mate? You here?” Ron’s voice echoes through the house. Sighing Harry turns off the shower, casting a few drying spells he throws on an old pair of jeans and a black t shirt. Taking a deep breath not really wanting to see anyone today. He is glad that they are home safe though. 

“I’ll be right down.” Padding down the stairs he saw it wasn’t just Ron, Hermione was with him. Too late to pretend that he is not home. Not that he doesn't love his two best friends, he is just not in the right mind to want to be happy or even pretend to be happy. 

“You look like shit.” Ron said as Harry walked into the room. It’s nice to know things hasn’t changed since he came back from Australia. 

“Ronald!” Hermione scolds, pulling Harry into a hug. He didn’t know that is what he needed at that moment. Tears pooled in his eyes as she holds him. 

“Oh Harry...” Pulling away he wipes the tears quickly away. He hated to breakdown, he has done that too many times now.. 

“It’s okay Mione, just tired I... I haven’t been sleeping well. Tea?” They both shook their head. Sitting down on the couch Harry motions them to join him. “So, what is this all about?” Raising and eye brow as he crossed his arms. 

Ron and Hermione share looks between each other. “Mate, Mum said that she hasn’t seen you in a month. I know that you and Ginny broke up, but I think we all know that, well that it’s a good thing seeing as... Well as you like blokes.” Harry’s eyes widen... Did everyone know but himself... 

“Ron...” Hermione whispers. “We don’t care that you like men Harry, we have known for a while, and Ginny we have known about her too...” Harry just stared at his two friends, the two people that know him better than anyone. “We are here to tell you that you are going on holiday...” Harry laughs, do they really think that going on a holiday is going to help him with the nightmares. Will going on holiday bring back every one that he loved. 

“I don’t think going on holiday is going to help Hermione. What I am supposed to just leave, I have no clue where to go. I... I have never had this freedom before... What about the press won’t they eat me up if I leave my house? I mean I get so many owls a day. I... I think I might be going mad if I stay here much longer but I don’t see how going on a holiday would help... Two years Ron it’s been two years... Why haven’t they gotten sick of me yet.” Ron smiles, why is he smiling this is not a happy thing, maybe he is just happy because he has someone who loves him... and often from the bite mark that is peeking through the collar of his shirt. 

“You are going to go to Romania. Charlie is all ready for you, we have been in contact with him. The press can’t get there... They wouldn’t want to because of all the dragons. We have talked to him about how much you needed this... He couldn’t say yes fast enough. You leave on Sunday... So, you have what today and tomorrow.” Ron said placing a journal that Harry is assuming is a portkey. The journal was brown leather with a gold lock. Harry’s fingers were itching to touch it, something about it called to him. 

“Is this my port key then?” Looking back up at his friends. 

“No that is a gift from us,” Hermione speaks up. “This is where you can start a story while you are on holiday. It never runs out of paper.” Hermione pulls out an old broken pocket watch. “This is your port key. It leaves Sunday at 10, which would be 12 in Romania. Please Harry say that you will go... Since Ron and I went to Australia, we have felt better. Getting away from the reminders, just being free for once in a long time. Please, please promise us that you will at least think about it?” Hermione grabs his hand Ron grabs the other. Looking into the eyes of his best friends he knows he should at least think about it. 

“Fine... fine.. I will think about it. I don’t know how much good it will do but... Thank you, guys... this means so much to me.” Harry stands and hugs both of them, he doesn’t know what he would do without them. 

“Anything for you Harry, we will always be there for you... To make sure that you take care of yourself. We are family that is what we do...” Hermione kisses his cheek. “Alright we need to get going you were the first stop today. We have to get to The Burrow, we just got back and Molly isn’t going to be happy that she wasn’t our first stop. Floo us later Harry...” 

“Yeah Mate... Please think about it... Charlie is excited to see you... You know you guys always gotten along with each other on holidays. You are one of the few people he talks to.” Harry felt something in his stomach when Ron said that Charlie was excited to see him. See, no one knew much about Charlie Weasley. He was a tall strong beautiful and silent type. Very tall, very strong, very beautiful and very silent type. Harry tries to push those images out of his head. Charlie told him when he was in the last time that there was a guy... Grady he thinks was his name, he was in love with him... Shame Charlie has always been the one that Harry felt drawn too. The one he felt was most like him. 

“I will do... I’ll talk to you soon. I’m glad you guys are back.” They both waved one last time before they stepped into the floo. 

Throwing himself down on the couch he picks up the pocket watch. Feeling the cool metal in his hands, should he go... Would this be a smart thing to do... It would be nice to get away from everything, even just for a little while. Knowing he would need a few things if he did decide to go on this holiday. He would have to go to Diagon Alley to get his supplies... Rolling his eyes he summoned his robe. Hopefully he could hide from the public today, since it was still a little early. 

Grabbing a handful of floo powder he disappeared in the green flames. 

\-------- 

Falling out of the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry brushes the ash off of him. Thank goodness he has gotten better at the floo travel. 

Looking up he felt like all eyes were on him. Taking a deep breath, the walked forward, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. That was until he heard his name. 

“Harry!” Looking up he knew that voice. There sat Ginny with her girlfriend Luna. So much for not being noticed today. 

“Hey guys!” Harry smiled as he walked up to their table. Ginny stands up and give him a big hug almost bone breaking hard. Then Luna stood up and hugged him a lot gentler. 

“Join us for breakfast! Please!” Ginny said grabbing onto Luna’s hand. It should make Harry jealous shouldn’t it.. His ex girlfriend with someone else, but it is not. 

“Okay I guess I can. How have you guys been?” Harry makes himself comfortable at the table looking around to make sure the press wasn’t nearby. 

“We are great! How are you Mum said she hasn’t talked to you in a while.. Said that you have been stuck at home... Harry, you know you need to get out...” Ginny is looking and sounding very much like her mother right now. 

“I’m actually thinking of going on holiday... Your brother said that I could come stay with him.” Harry bit his lip and looked down. He felt his face flush with the mention of Charlie. 

“Oh Harry that is wonderful..” Luna said smiling at him. “You will meet your husband there.” Harry knowing Luna and her abilities he didn’t question it.. It was scary how she was right all of the time. Maybe he should go on this trip. A dragon trainer as a husband, his thoughts go back to Charlie. 

“I don’t know Luna... Not saying I don’t believe you but. I just want someone who wants me for me, not because of my name or how much money I have... I just want to be Harry Potter... What guy is going to want me just for me. Not just for status or money.” Both of the girls grab onto his hands. 

“There is someone Harry.. I promise.” Luna said in her dreamy tone. “When have I ever lied to you. You will find him and he will love you... Just you..” Harry felt his lips curl into a smile, hoping that Luna wasn’t wrong for the first time. 

 

They ate their breakfast talking and laughing about everything. Ginny told him that they would write him while he was gone. Pulling him into one last hug. 

“Harry, you are an amazing person... Luna is right I know she is right. Now take care of yourself. I love you... Be safe.” Kissing his cheek Luna and Ginny walked out of The Leaky Cauldron. 

 

\------- 

So, what do people normally take on vacations... Remembering what the Dursley's would take. Camera, snacks, sun screen, bathing suits. Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. That is the last thing he wants to think about is his Aunt and Uncle in bathing suits. 

A camera would be nice. He could take shots of the dragons. Maybe do some research on Dragons... Maybe even start a story about a very handsome Dragon trainer. Rolling his eyes, he walks out into the busy alley thinking he is going to go to the joke shop to see George before he starts his shopping. 

 

 

After a full day of shopping Harry threw everything down in the living room. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Looking at everything that he bought. Kind of late now after buying all of this stuff. Harry ate dinner out that night before he came home. Once he lied down on the couch, he knew he wasn’t going to move. 

 

Waking up to the floo dinging Harry sits straight up. His body tenses, he should have not slept on the couch last night. 

“Come on through.” Harry knew it had to be Ron or Hermione this early in the morning. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes in walks Hermione holding something. Her eyes showed that something was wrong. What else could they have done... He wasn’t even out in town that long, didn’t talk to anyone besides Luna and Ginny and he knew he was somewhat alone. 

“Harry, you should probably read this.. I.. I didn’t want you to read it alone.” Harry took the paper from Hermione’s trembling hand. 

On the front page in bold type. 

It’s only Boy on Boy for The Boy Who Lived. Yesterday Harry Potter had tea with his ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley and Weasley’s girlfriend Luna Lovegood. Sorry ladies, Harry Potter you have broken many hearts today. But boys that gives you a chance now! We did catch The Chosen one walking into Weasley Wizard Wheezes maybe it’s another Weasley that has Harry’s heart. 

 

Harry threw the paper down Harry put his face in his hands. This can’t be happening; this is not how he wanted to come out to the world. He wasn’t even ready to come out into the wizarding world. 

“Harry... It will be alright... We can get through this, we have been through worst things than this.” Harry raked his hands through his hair and sighed. He wanted to scream. 

“Why... though... why do I have to do deal with this. Coming out isn’t something that a person should just put in the paper. It should be discussed with family first. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley didn’t know.. Well until now.. They are the closest thing I have to parents and look how they had to find out. Now I have to worry about girls and blokes wanting me. I mean they did before but now that they know. It’s going to be worse. Maybe... Maybe it is a good thing I am going to Romania tomorrow.” Hermione pulls him into a hug. 

“I’m happy that you are actually going to go, this is going to be good. I promise Harry get out of here forget about everything just work on you.. Write your stories, soak up sun. Watch Charlie handle dragons, with is muscles and tattoos.” Harry blushed as Hermione spoke. 

“Mione you better not let Ron hear you talk about his brother like that.” Pulling away he pulls one of her curls. 

“Oh Ron knows how much I love him... Or he should know after everything...” Hermione blushes again, Harry hopes one day he could have a relationship like Ron and Hermione have. 

“I guess I should get dressed and go over to The Burrow... I’m guessing that everyone is there...” Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Brilliant. Harry ran up the stairs two at a time. Taking a quick shower and walked back down stairs wearing a purple Pride of Portree quidditch t-shirt and jeans. 

“Alright let’s get this over with.” Harry said with a sigh. He knows that they will love him no matter what... right... that is what they always said. Hermione grabs his head as if she knew what he thinking. 

\------- 

Making a not so graceful entrance into The Burrow Harry dust off his clothes and looks up into the eyes of Molly Weasley. Almost running to him, she pulls him into a hug. 

“Oh Harry! I’m so sorry that... that they did this to you. This is not how a person should live. No matter what we love you Harry. Now let’s get some food in you, Charlie actually told me that he was letting you come spend some time with him at the sanctuary. I think that is a wonderful idea dear.” She said as she ushered him into the kitchen where a sleepy Ron sat at the table which was covered in breakfast foods. 

“Morning..” Ron grumbled taking a bit out of a sausage. 

“Morning,” Harry sat down and looked at the empty plate in front of him, he wasn’t hungry. He hasn’t been hungry in a long time. Hermione sits across from him. Filling his plate up with eggs, toast sausage and bacon. “Mione I'm not hungry.” Harry looked up at her, her eyebrows raised as to say don’t argue with me. 

“You need to eat. I’m pretty sure you haven’t been eating. Eat, or would you rather Molly be the one to tell you?” Hermione's tone was not a playful one. Taking a deep breath Harry picked up his fork and started to dig into his breakfast. 

“Mate we could go flying today. I haven’t done it in a while and I figured that you wouldn’t mind.” Harry smiled at his best friend, why does he still doubt how well his friends know him. 

“That sounds great Ron. After breakfast?” Ron nodded in agreement and they sat and ate as they talked about their trip to Australia, all the different places that they visited and the food they ate. 

Harry spent the whole day at The Burrow. Flying, talking, eating. 

When it was getting late after pudding and tea, Harry stretched and got up from the couch. 

“Harry make sure that you write. We will worry about you... Just have fun! I’m sure that Charlie will take good care of you.” Hermione hugs him and kisses his now flushed cheek thinking about how Charlie could take care of him. 

“Give Charlie our love... I’m glad that you are going... We will miss you mate.” Ron give him a quick hug and a slap on the back. Harry looks at his friends, he wasn’t sure how this was going to go but he is sure that it couldn’t be worse than how it’s going now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry On Holiday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter hopefully this helps so you guys know what the story might be about!!!

Harry stood in his living room pacing back and forth. Holding the pocket watch in his hand, soon he will feel that uncomfortable feeling behind his navel. He didn’t eat anything all morning knowing that he would just lose it as soon as he landed in Romania. His backpack held his luggage that was shrunk down. Still having second thoughts about leavings. 

The clock strikes at 10 o’clock. Taking a deep breath Harry closes his eyes when that familiar feeling starts. Swirling and twirling Harry couldn’t wait for it to stop. Soon he went crashing to the ground. Opening up his eyes when he heard a deep laugh there stood a man with copper hair, piercing blue eyes, freckles that covered most of his body which was probably due to being in the sun all Summer. Tattoos covered his arms. He was wearing a deep green sleeveless shirt with brown trousers and dragon hide boots. Perfect picture of a dragon handler. 

“You alright Harry?” His deep voice called down to him holding out a hand which Harry quickly took. 

“Yeah I'm brilliant,” Harry said sarcastically. “I hate port travel,” The two were silent for a moment. Harry just took in everything. The mountains that looked like they were hand painted, beautiful fields of green grass, it was absolutely breathtaking. The best part yet is that there were no crowds of people or press. 

“If you are ready, we can go to my cabin.” Charlie smiled down at Harry. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of his stomach. Harry looked up at the taller man and nodded. How he is going to spend his holiday with this man without driving himself mad. 

As they walked down the pathway Harry saw rows of little cabins. Each identical to the next, some looked a little bigger but still the same. Over on the right side there was a park set up, full of swings, slides and little dragons that a child could ride. Children at a dragon sanctuary, not saying that it wouldn’t be safe but it would be a beautiful place to raise a family. An idea popped in Harry’s mind at that moment. He knew what he was going to write about. He followed Charlie on to a porch at one of the cabins. A W was painted on the bright red door. 

“Home sweet home.” Charlie said as he opened the door. The cabin had an open floor plan. Walking into the sitting room the walls a beautiful wood, a brown leather sofa and two chairs matched. Books and magazines litter the coffee table. “This is where I will be turning the sofa into a bed for you, the kitchen is right there.” He pointed to the kitchen that had the bare essentials, stove, refrigerator and sink. “My room is the first door and the second door is the loo. It’s not big but it’s home.” Charlie slipped off his boots as he walked into the kitchen. “I’m about to make some lunch if you want to unpack. There is a closet right there that you can put your things. Is sandwiches okay?” Harry nodded and took out his luggage and started putting it away. 

When he was finished Harry walked into the kitchen and sat at the small table watching Charlie bring over the plates that had sandwiches and crisp on them. 

“Ron tells me that you haven’t really been out of your house since you and Ginny broke up.... but you didn’t even go out that much before then did you?” Harry took a shaky breath. This is not something that he really wanted to talk about but. 

“No, it’s been hard going out and everyone looking at me. Ginny and I was never going to work out because of her being in love with Luna and then there is me...” Harry didn’t want to talk about that with him... “ Anyways I don’t go out. They can’t seem to leave me alone. I only did what I was supposed to do. What I was trained to do. Now I am just looked at the boy who killed you-know-who... Tom was nothing he wasn’t even a man anymore. It was sheer dumb luck that I killed him in the first place.” 

 

\---- 

Charlie looked at the younger man sitting there could he actually believe that it wasn’t talent that he just was lucky enough to kill him. Taking a closer look he could now see the dark circles under Harry's eyes, emerald green eyes that didn’t sparkle any more like they did, they looked tired, hurt , scared. Knowing that this was the same happy man that he has gotten close to, someone he likes very much. He was glad that he said that Harry could holiday here with him. He needed to be able to relax and take some much-deserved time off. 

“Harry would you like to go see the dragons after lunch. We try not to do anything on Sundays besides feeding them. One of our Swedish Short Snout are waiting for their eggs to hatch.” 

Looking at him, he really needed to eat. “During the tournament you did a wonderful job with Hungarian Horntail she is actually still here, beautiful as ever.” Charlie smiled as he took a bit of his sandwich. Seeing Harry smile and saying thanks made his chest warm with a feeling he shouldn’t really be feeling. Especially since Grady is going to meet up with them while they look at the dragons, well Fin is going to be there too. 

“Thanks Charlie, for letting me stay here. You won’t even know that I am here. I will try not to disturb you. I know being a Dragon trainer must be hard work.” Seeing harry pick at his sandwich only taking a few bites when Charlie as nearly finished his. “I will try put a silence spell over me while I sleep, so my...my nightmares won’t wake you.” Charlie’s heart broke looking at him at that moment. How much is he hurting. 

 

\----- 

“I’m ready to go whenever you are... I’m not that hungry.” Harry put a status charm on his sandwich and moved to grab his back pack. Making sure he had his camera and journal. Harry watched Charlie finish his sandwich and slip his boots back on. 

“My boyfriend and best friend are coming with us. I hope you don’t mind. We normally hang out on Sundays. We play cards, you are more than welcome to join us. If you are up for it.” Charlie said as he ushered Harry out the door. 

Knowing that he didn’t really feel like company he would most likely find someplace that he could write it was a beautiful day outside. “I don’t want to intrude on you guys so I will just find something else to do.” Feeling the warm sun on his face as they walked was starting to put him in a better mood. 

“Weasley!” A voice called from behind them turning around Harry saw two men walking towards them. One was tall with sandy blonde hair, he was lean but you could see the muscles even from their distance. The other man was the same height as Charlie with auburn hair that the sun was hitting just right, he had bulky muscles. Both wearing almost the same outfit that Charlie was wearing. Well at least he will have some eye candy during his holiday. 

“Hey babe,” Charlie said as the men ran up to them. Charlie pulled Grady into a chaste kiss. While the other man looked at Harry smiling. Feeling his cheeks flush and a small ping of jealousy Harry looked down at his feet. 

“Harry I want you to meet Grady, my boyfriend and this is Fintan.. Or Fin” Harry shook Grady’s hand first strong grip and he felt the callouses on his fingers. Then Fin’s which Harry lingered there for a minute. His grip was gently but still feeling the same calloused fingers. Harry bit his lip as he looked into Fin’s eyes. Deep green eyes, which he saw kindness and a little bit if mischief in them. 

“Nice to meet you both...” Harry pulled his hand way from Fin who was still smiling at him. 

Charlie grabs Grady’s hand as they start walking. “So, I was going to show Harry around.” They walked to an apparation spot. “Harry grab a hold of Fin, we are going to apparate to the grounds it’s too far to walk.” Harry’s heart was pounding, he has never really touched a man as attractive as Fin... Well besides Charlie... Not that grabbing on to Fin’s arm was doing anything sexual. But Harry is still very much a virgin. Looking over at Fin he felt himself blush. Fin held out his muscular tattooed arm, Harry placed his hand gently on it. Feeling how strong it felt he closed his eyes as the apparated. 

Once the spinning stopped Harry felt a strong arm around his waist. “Easy there Harry..” An Irish voice said. Harry looked up at the sweet face looking down at him. Harry did have a small thing for accent’s. Especially Irish accents, he wouldn’t tell Seamus that. 

“M’ Sorry.” Feeling embarrassed at his clumsiness. When Harry looked behind Fin his mouth opened. Ever where he looked, he saw Dragons. Some flying around, others sleeping in the sun. Others playing with their hatchlings. “Wow..” Harry walked towards the sanctuary. 

Hearing talking behind him he ignored it. He could feel his magic tingle; this was by far the best place he has every visited. 

“Harry.” Charlie’s voice brought him out of the trance that he was in. Looking back, he saw all three of the men smiling at him. Looking down at the ground and then back up at them. 

“This place is wonderful, When I was up against the Horntail, I didn’t have time to take in their beauty, but now. They are beautiful.” Charlie looked down at Grady and then back. 

“Yes they are... Even though I see them every day it still amazes me.” Harry smiled at him and walked around the grounds. 

After looking around at the dragons, creativity hit him. Harry found a spot while the others talked to some of the workers that were there feeding the dragons. Pulling out his journal he started writing down how beautiful the scenery was, the smells the sounds. He had a feeling that this would be a perfect setting for his book. 

Lost in thought Harry didn’t know how long that he has been writing until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping and pulling out his wand. He looked up and saw Charlie smiling down at him. 

“Hey, you ready to go back... we have been here for about two hours. The guys want to go get started on the card game.” Charlie didn’t seem to mind the wand pointed at him. Harry felt a rush of guilt. He hated how he couldn’t help but pull out his wand. He quickly put his wand away. 

“Yea.” Harry reached for the hand that was held out to help him up. 

“You need to eat, that’s one thing you are going to be doing here. You shouldn’t be that easy to be helped up.” Harry shook his head; food wasn’t something that he had to have. It wasn’t something he had the pleasure of having that often. 

Ignoring what Charlie said he stuffed his journal back into his backpack as he walked towards Grady and Fin. 

“Did you have fun Harry?” Fin said as he held out his arm again. Harry blushed again feeling the muscles under is hand. 

“I did, it’s beautiful here.” Fin nodded in agreement and with a wink they were gone. 

\--------- 

 

Harry sat and watched a family play at the park as he sat on the porch. Not really writing in his journal, he sat sketching the scene that was in front of him. Harry didn’t claim to be any good at drawling, it was just something he played around with. 

“Why didn’t you want to play with us?” Harry jumped not expecting someone to be on the porch. Looking up from his chair Fin smiled down at him. Closing his journal Harry stretched once again not sure how long he is been sitting on the porch. 

“I’m not really good at cards, plus I didn’t want to intrude.” Fin laughed, his smile was brilliant. His green eyes sparkled. The sparkle in his eyes reminded him of how George and Fred’s eyes used to sparkle... that was until... Harry sighed and pushed that thought out of his head. 

“It wouldn’t have been intruding. I’m sure you were invited by Weasley.. If not, I will have a word with him.” He teased as he took a seat next to him. Taking all of him in now, Harry hadn’t noticed the five o’clock shadow. The hair almost looks orange in the sun light, his lips were full, the bottom stuck out a little further than his top. 

“Er.. I was invited, I am just happy to have some alone time. After..” He stopped talking why is he telling a stranger about things. 

“I know Harry, you have been busy theses past years. I’m for one grateful for all that you have done, but you are still human. You need to be able to have fun and enjoy life, without people being in your business.” Shocked by what Fin said Harry looked over at him. He smiled sweetly at him. “We might have a little bit in common Harry.” Fin said as he looked over to the park. Harry raised his eyebrow at him. Knowing he wanted to ask more but Harry decided to enjoy the peacefulness. 

\------- 

Waking up around 4:30 from a nightmare Harry knew that Charlie started work at 5:30 he decided to make breakfast. Slipping on his shirt and lounge pants he stands and stretches. Casting a silence spell, Harry started moving around the kitchen. Not know what Charlie would like he made what he found in the fridge which wasn’t much. Harry saw eggs and sausage, which would work. Looking in the cabinet he also found beans. Well they could have beans and toast. Shaking his head, he is going to have to go grocery shopping if he is going to be here for a little bit. It’s the least he could do for Charlie letting him stay here. When Harry was plating up breakfast, he heard Charlie’s door open. Harry almost dropped whatever he would have been holding when he saw the red head. Holding back a gasp, there stood Charlie shirtless, and wearing lounge pants that hug dangerously low on his hips. 

“Mornin,” Charlie grumbled. Now Harry knew where Ron got it from. Removing the silencing spell. 

“Morning.. I.. I made breakfast. I hope that you are hungry.” Smiling he placed the plates on the table. Charlies eyes widened and took a seat. 

“Harry, you made breakfast.” He inhaled in deep. “Smells so good. You didn’t have to do this. You are on holiday. You should still be asleep.” Picking up his fork Charlie took a bite of eggs. “These taste as good as Mums!” 

Loving the complement Harry blushes. “I don't know about that, but I love to cook. I couldn’t sleep so I figured you would be hungry. I owe you for letting me stay here anyways. Good thing there were eggs, do you ever go shopping?” Harry teased, knowing he probably lived off of take out. 

“No I mostly go out to eat, I don’t know how to cook neither does Grady.” Taking another bite Charlie smiles. 

“Well since I’m going to be here for a little bit, I will go to the store today, and pick up somethings. I don’t mind eating out but I couldn’t do it all the time. Just let me know what you like and what Grady likes I'm assuming he is going to be over. I don’t want to be in your way. I could make something and you guys could have dinner I'll just eat before.” Harry saw how happy Grady made Charlie, maybe he will find that happiness. Maybe with the other red head dragon trainer, Harry flushed as he thought about Fin. 

\------- 

Charlie looked over at Harry, did he just say that he would make dinner for him and Grady? Why would he go through that trouble? He has heard stories about Harry from Ron saying how great of a guy he was. Always felt like Ron was trying to get them together, not saying Harry is bad looking. Those green eyes, sun kissed skin, cute nose and his lips look.... Snap out of its Charlie. You are in a relationship with someone else you shouldn’t be thinking about Harry like that. He was too much, think of all the attention that he gets, he is handsome enough to get all that attention. Charlie knew he wasn’t the best-looking guy not like Bill, not doing bad at Hogwarts but nowhere near as smart as Percy, clearly not at funny as George and... well Fred. Plus, there is Ron who is Harry’s best mate/war hero. Charlie was just the quiet one the one that people forgot about. He was glad that he had Grady, he liked Charlie just the way he was. 

“Harry you don’t have to go through all that trouble. This is your holiday, you should be relaxing and enjoying yourself.” Charlie noticed the subtle red tent in Harry’s cheeks. He is cute when he blushes, okay stop! Charlie yelled at himself. 

“I don’t mind, I really like to cook, and I don’t want to be in your guys way. I am just happy to be away from everything.” 

“Well can you wait until after work then we can go into town, we will get the things that you would like and we can invite Grady and Fin over for dinner. I know that they would like a home cooked meal for a change.” He is blushing again; Charlie knows that he shouldn’t feel this way. He needed to see Grady, that would put everything back to normal. 

\----- 

A knock on the door makes Harry jump. “Come in” Charlie yells. In walked in Grady and Fin. Both looking sleepy still. 

“Morning” Grady smiles and made his way to Charlie who give him a proper hello with a kiss. Harry looked down at his plate and picked it up. 

“You guys hungry I can make a couple fried eggs real quick and toast. I have beans and sausage too?” Harry stands and places his plate on the counter as he started cooking again. 

“Sounds perfect.” Fin said producing an extra chair, Grady raised an eyebrow at Harry. 

“Sure...” The blonde looked over at Charlie with a look that Harry couldn’t pinpoint what that meant. 

“Great I'll get it started!” Harry rushed and made eggs and toast for the two men sitting at the table. Forgetting his breakfast, he wasn’t that hungry anyways. Looking up from the pan he saw Fin looking at him. Blushing Harry looked back down and plated the eggs, with toast and beans plus sausage. 

“Thanks Harry, looks great!” Fin said as he started to dig into his breakfast. Placing the plate in front of Grady with a smile, Grady didn’t return. 

“Thanks,” Grady said eyeing Harry. Not what Harry expected, he didn’t like that fact that he just made him breakfast. 

“ You’re welcome. I’ll just leave you guys to eat I'm going to shower and get out of your hair. Have a good day at work.” Harry went towards the closet to get a change of clothes. 

“We get finished around 3, Then we can go into town for groceries.” Charlie said through a mouthful. 

“I need to go into town too, I think I might join you.” Fin said which made Harry smile, he wouldn’t mind spending more time with him. 

“Sure... See you then.” Harry said quickly as he made his way to the shower. 

 

\------ 

Once Harry was showered and dressed in jeans and a Harpee’s t-shirt he made his way out into the sitting room. They have all gone to work by then leaving him alone. Taking a deep breath Harry sat down on the sofa. Picking up his backpack he placed the journal in it with a muggle pin. 

Stepping outside he felt calmer. Taking in the beautiful surroundings again. No wonder Charlie loved it here. 

Harry walked off the porch and started down the path. Not sure where is was going. 

Not knowing how long he has walked he found what looked like a little town there was a small bank and a café. It looked somewhat out of place through all the houses. He could go for some tea. Eyeing the small café he walks to the door. 

Inside was little with a few tables and a bar. People would want a drink now and again. Pictures of dragons and handlers covered the walls. Harry found a seat at a table and looked over the small menu that they had. 

“A new face.” A woman's voice caught Harry’s attention. Looking up he saw a petite woman, probably in her early 50’s with curly brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Harry returned her smile. 

“Yes, I'm just here on holiday. My friend Ron’s brother lives here he was gracious enough to let me get away for a little bit.” The woman looked closer at Harry and her eyes sparkled. 

“You’re Harry Potter! Harry Potter is in my café!” Wiping her hands on the apron she held out one. 

“I’m Matilda, but most people call me Tillie! It’s nice to meet you Mr. Potter!” Harry took her hand and smiled. 

“Please call me Harry, this place is beautiful.” Blushing Tillie picked up her notepad. 

“What can I get you H.. Harry.” He will never be comfortable how people treated him. 

“I would love a cuppa tea,” Harry smiled as he saw her jot down his order. 

“How about something sweet, biscuits, scones, I believe I have mini tarts too. We have apple crumble, cherries jubilee, treacle?” Oh, treacle tart! That would be his forever weakness. 

“I would love a treacle tart, that is my favorite!” 

“Then I will make sure you get the best one that I have! Would you like for me to warm it up for you?” Tillie was almost bouncing. 

“That would be perfect, thank you Tillie!” Tillie nodded as she blushed and walked off towards the kitchen. 

So, people are going to know him everywhere he knew that, at least no press. He kept telling himself that. Unzipping his backpack, he brings out his journal. Making small notes about the café that he stumbled upon. Nothing has ever come into his mind so clearly for a story before. Smiling at himself he started writing about the characters who will be in the story. 

“Here you go Harry.” Tillie’s voice brings him out of his writing. Smiling up at her he smelled the delicious smell of treacle tart. 

“Thank you, it smells so good!” Tillie nodded and walked off. Glad that she didn’t wait for him to take a bite Harry fixed his tea how he liked it, then diving into his tart. 

 

\------ 

Sitting in the café for about two hours Harry made his way back outside. People were starting to show up and he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. 

Walking out he noticed a building further down the road with a line of small children walking out of it. A school it had to be a school where else would the children go? 

Standing there he watched the children walk past him. They couldn’t be older than two, smiling he waved to them. A couple waved back most of them were too busy rambling about things. There was a teacher in front and then one in back. A tall skinny man was behind watching them as they walked. 

“Morning.” 

“Morning.” Harry walked behind them as they moved ahead. Some of them steering off course ever so often until they reached the park. The male teacher waved his wand Harry guessed it was to keep them in the playground area. 

Harry found a tree further down the path just so he doesn’t seem like a perv. Watching the kids made him smile. One day that is what he wants, a family. A family like he never had. Not sure how that would happen with two blokes, guessing that there are potions that could help, it might be nice to be pregnant. Shaking his head at the thought he brings out his journal and starts writing. 

The words flowed out of him with such ease. Soon the sound of children faded guessing they were going back for lunch. Harry not much for eating, sat and continued to write. It was a perfect day, getting a little hot Harry rolled up his jeans. Probably should have packed shorts but Harry didn’t like how small his legs were. 

The story was being set up perfectly. The young Dragon trainee was learning all his mentor was telling him. It helped his mentor was tall, redheaded and gorgeous. Smiling to himself, that either could be Charlie or Fin... 

“That is the first real smile that I have seen from you since you got here.” Harry jumps as he hears Charlie’s voice. 

“You are going to have to stop doing that!” Harry put his hand over his beating heart. For someone of Charlies size he is very stealthy. 

“ Sorry,” Charlie shrugged “Have you been under this tree all day?” Harry put his journal in his bag and stood up. 

“No not all day, I didn’t know you guys had a café here. I went there for a cup of tea.” Charlie smiled as they walked back to the cabin. 

“Tillie is the best! Did you have one of her tarts?” Charlie licked his lips, and Harry breath caught, don’t! 

“Yes I did, it was sooo good!” Laughing Charlie opens the door. 

 

\-------- 

“I’m going to hop in the shower really quick and then we can go into town. Fin and Grady are supposed to meet us here in about 10 minutes. So, what do you think of Fin?” Charlie said with a raised eyebrow. He had to hear Fin ask questions about Harry all day at work. Knowing that Harry is a very attractive, he just didn’t know how he felt about Fin liking him. Harry has been through a lot; but he knew about Fin too. 

Seeing the blush on Harry’s cheeks he knew that there was something. “Er... I mean.. I haven’t really thought about it. We haven’t really talked he seems like a good guy.” Harry fumbled on his words making Charlie smile. Harry was still so innocent, not good in a place like this with some of the men around. He would have to make sure he wasn’t going to be treated poorly. 

“He talked about you a little bit today, he is excited to come into town with us today, and about dinner tonight. Seems like he might have a little crush on you.” Charlie teased Harry which made the younger man turn pale instead of blush. What did he say that would make Harry look that way. 

“I’m sure he is just excited for a home cooked meal. I... I am just going to make a list of stuff we might like. I was thinking having pasta for dinner with salad and bread.” Harry ran into the kitchen leaving Charlie standing there wondering what just happened. 

 

\----- 

Leaning on the counter Harry closed his eyes. Finn had a crush on him. Probably just because he is the boy-who-lived not just because of him being him. Harry made mental notes of what he wanted from the store. 

There was a knock on the door. “Come in” Harry said as he stood up. In walked Fin smiling, he looked freshly showered his auburn hair still damp. 

“Hey there Harry.” Fin smiled as he walked towards him. 

“Hi Fin,” Harry looked down at the floor. Knowing that Fin liked him didn’t make it easier. If only he liked him for him. 

“Did you have a good day?” Sitting on the sofa Harry just sat in the chair next to the sofa. 

“Yeah I just went to the café and then wrote for a little bit. It was nice to just be able to sit outside.” Harry fiddled with his fingers. 

“I know how it is having people always look at you.” Harry very much doubted that. 

Fin laughed like he knew what Harry was thinking. “I know that you probably don’t believe me, but I actually come from a really pure blood family, who was always in the news in Ireland. I had the press all over me. I couldn’t even go to the loo without someone taking a picture of me.” Harry raised an eyebrow. Maybe he does know. 

“Yeah I couldn’t even come out to my friend and family the proper way.” Harry blurted that out without thinking. Why does he feel comfortable talking to him. Fin gave him a sad smile. 

“Me either, I had my first kiss plastered all over the new papers. It wasn’t the best thing to go home too. I thought that my family would hate me... surprisingly they didn’t care... Not until I said I wanted to be a dragon trainer and not go into the family business. That is when they hated me.” Harry felt a ping in his stomach. He never understood how parents could hate what their child because they want to do what they love. If and when he is a dad, he will make sure his child will feel loved and do whatever they would want to do. 

Before he noticed he moved his hand over to Fins and placed his on top. Looking up into Fins beautiful green eyes. Finally noticing what he did when he felt Fin squeeze his hand, he pulled away quickly and blushed. What are you doing Harry! 

“This is the only place that people like me for me Harry, this is my home maybe you just need to find someplace that makes you feel like that.” So, he does know how you feel. Harry thought to himself. 

“Yea..” Harry felt a small flutter in his stomach. They sat quiet for a few minutes, Harry didn’t know what to say. 

Fin smiled, “What have you been writing.” Fin eyed the journal on the table picking it up. Harry leaned to grab the journal, Fin took his arm and reached it over his head. Falling Harry finds himself almost on Fins lap. 

\----- 

Walking out of the bathroom Charlie sees Harry basically on Fin’s lap and Fin holding his journal above his head. Noticing this made his stomach feel uncomfortable. 

“ Sorry if I am interrupting something, maybe I should leave you two alone.” Charlie laughed trying to get this feeling away. 

Harry blushed as he stood and grabbed the journal out of Fin’s hand. “No, Fin was being a git,” Harry said playfully. 

“I just wanted to see what he was always writing about in this journal.” Fin stood up and smiled at Harry who tried to scowled but he just rolled his eyes instead. 

“It’s just a story I have been working on.. It’s nowhere near finished yet... and normally I don’t let anyone read my stuff.” Harry put his journal into his backpack. Charlie watched Harry as he bent over and then quickly looked way, man he might just stay with Grady tonight, it’s been a couple of days if he is checking out Harry. Even though his boyfriend has been in a mood today. It all started after breakfast. Grady did have a temper but nothing that Charlie couldn’t handle. 

The door opened as Grady walked in. Charlie smiled as he saw his boyfriend. Grady is a little jealous of Harry he knew but Charlie loved him. “Alright guys since we are all here let's go into town.” Leading everyone outside to the apparition point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you like please leave comment and Kudos... It makes me super Happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry+Baby Dragons+Hot Dragon Trainers!!!!!!! What more could you want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all errors are mind, including spelling, and grammar! Guy's I'm having so much fun writing this story... I hope you guys are still enjoying it!!!!!!

Dear Hermione and Ron, 

My first day at the sanctuary was amazing, thank you so much for having the idea of coming here. Tomorrow I get to actually go into the sanctuary and see all of the Dragons up close! I met Grady, Charlies boyfriend, and this guy named Fin. We went into town last night so I could get things for dinners and lunches, Charlie was living off of take out. All the guys were excited to actually have a home cook meal. Which they will be getting since cooking is one of my favorite things to do and it’s the least, I can do! I will talk to you soon! 

Love, 

H 

 

 

\------ 

Charlie woke up to screams, his heart is pounding. He runs towards the screams. There he saw Harry thrashing around on the couch. “Nooooooo.....please.......” Charlie ran to his side, Harry’s face was scrunched tears pouring down his face sweat soaking though his clothes. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

Charlie touches Harry’s shoulder... which causes Harry to jump away. “Harry, please wake up... it’s okay... you are safe... It’s Charlie... your friendly Dragon trainer.” Harry was still crying. “Harry wake up.... please...” Charlie didn’t know what else to do so he picked up Harry and held him close. Harry pushed against him. “Wake up Harry.” Charlie kissed his sweaty hair. Soon the fight stopped but the tears still poured. Harry is waking, Charlie felt arms wrap around his neck. 

“Charlie I'm... I'm so sorry.... it’s my fault... it’s all my fault.” Tears fell onto Charlies shoulder as Harry burrows into his neck. 

“Why are you sorry...” He ran his fingers through the raven hair. He has never seen someone so effected by a dream before. 

“They are dead because of me... They are not here because of me... They tell me every night...” Feeling the man sob into him. 

“Harry look at me...” Charlie tries to pull him away from his neck. “Harry please look at me.” 

Slowly pulling away Harry looks up into Charlies eyes. Harry’s eye are bloodshot, tear stained cheeks and puffy lips. 

“You are not to blame; it was a war... They died to fight for everyone, you did not kill them...” Harry sobbed harder. Charlie held on to him tighter. 

“I killed your brother! Me... if I was there... I could have help I could have saved him...” Harry pushed up from Charlie and tried to walk away. Grabbing onto his arm Charlie pulled him back on his lap. 

Charlie placed his hands on each side of Harry’s face. “Listen to me now!” He growled. “It wasn’t your fault. Nothing was your fault. You saved us Harry....” Charlie hugged Harry... Looking at the clock it said 4:30.. No point in going back to sleep. 

“How about you go get a shower I'll clean up here and we will go to Tillie’s for breakfast.” Charlie said as he helped Harry off of his lap and stood up. 

Watching Harry into the bathroom, Charlie closed his eyes and cried. The look of fear and sadness in his eyes, and how he clung onto Charlie broke his heart. He wanted to be able to make him happy, to take some of that pain away. Someone as amazing as him should be happy. 

 

\--------- 

Harry waited for Charlie to come out of the bathroom. Feeling embarrassed about this morning he doesn’t want to go to the sanctuary with him now, he just wants to crawl into a hole. He couldn’t deny how safe he felt in Charlie’s arms. For once he didn’t care how short or small, he was. Looking up he saw Charlie smiling sadly down at him. 

“I’m so sorry Charlie...” Harry said looking up at him. “I will cast a silence charm on the room... I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Looking down at his hands, he couldn’t look in his beautiful piercing blue eyes. 

Harry felt strong hands pulling up from the sofa. “Harry look at me...” That is the second time he has said that to him this morning. Obeying Harry looks up. “You need someone there with you, for you. You have done so much for everyone; you can be weak and allow someone to help you. Why not let a group of Dragon Trainers help you... I know Fin would want too and Grady too...” Harry was pulled into strong arms where he just let himself rest. 

Pulling away Harry moves from him and picks up his backpack. “I don’t know about you but after that I could use something to eat.” Harry lied, it’s always the complete opposite he just didn’t want to talk about this anymore. As if Charlie knew the red head just nodded and followed him out the door. 

 

 

\---- 

It was 5:00 he didn’t think that Tillie’s would be busy and he was right. That is the last thing Harry needed right is for people to bother him Charlie thought to himself. Walking inside he ushered Harry to his favorite table. 

Out walked Tillie with a big smile on her face. “Two days in a row! How are you doing this morning Charlie, H.. Harry?” Tillie blushes at Harry, he didn’t know how Harry did it... It must be exhausting trying to be happy all the time. 

“Fine thanks.” Harry said looking down at the menu. Charlie looked at Tillie and smiled. 

“We will have eggs, bacon, toast and treacle tarts please oh and a cup of tea for Harry and coffee for me please Beautiful!” He really did like Tillie she was like a mom figure to him. Tillie looked back from Charlie to Harry... 

Harry looked up at Charlie with his head cocked to the side. “I will get these in.” Tillie winked at him and was off. 

Charlie saw Harry raise an eyebrow to him. “What?” Trying to play it off... Knowing he shouldn’t have ordered for him, but Charlie wanted to make sure he ate. He was too light... 

“What if I wasn’t that hungry?” Harry crossed his arm and leaned them on the table. Charlie mirrors him. 

“You need to eat... You are way too light... I doubt you have eaten a full meal since you been here, and so I don't worry about you at the sanctuary.” Smiling at the raven-haired man Charlie knew he might have won that round. 

“ Well you are... are.. too muscly...” Harry blushed; Charlie couldn’t help but to like it when Harry blushed. 

“I would think you like my muscles... You seem to like Fin’s when you grabbed onto them last night.” His tone was more on the jealous side than what he wanted. He wasn’t jealous of Fin... was he? 

Harry’s mouth mimicked a fish. “I didn’t grab on to them I held his arm during the apparation. Sounds like your jealous Charlie...” Harry teased him, he felt his ears warm. 

“You wish Harry...” He laughed, Charlie liked his laugh, probably too much... He shouldn’t feel like this around Harry. What about Grady, he loved Grady... Loves Grady... 

“What are you two doing here?” Charlie groans inward, speaking of Grady. Charlie turns around in his seat to see Grady walking to the table. Bending down Grady gives him a long kiss. Longer than what he normally does... Feeling weird about snogging his boyfriend in front of Harry, not sure why he felt weird he just did. 

“Well I wanted Tillie’s, and Harry is coming with me to the sanctuary today..” Looking over at Harry he saw a flash of disappointment and then he put his Harry Potter mask back up. Why did he look disappointed? 

“Oh right...” Grady smiled but it felt off. “Are you going to come over tonight after work right.” Feeling Grady’s hand slide up his thigh. 

Coughing Charlie looked at Harry who was busy now looking in his journal or at least he hoped. 

“Yeah, I told you I would... Harry is going to hang out at the cabin, right?” Harry looked up from his journal and nodded. 

“But you don't’ have to worry about me having someone to hang out with Charlie. I don’t want to keep anyone from anything. I’m fine with just being by myself.” 

“Good because I've missed you.” Grady’s hand slid further up Charlies leg. 

“Oh, hey Grady” Saved by Tillie, what is his deal today, Grady never acted like this before. Tillie placed the food in front of Harry and Charlie... 

\----- 

Thank goddess for Tillie, Harry didn’t know how much longer he could take those two. He didn’t think Charlie would be into so much PDA. 

“Thank Tillie this looks wonderful... I’m guessing the Treacle tart is going to be a good as yesterdays... probably better!” Earning a blush from the older woman. 

“You flatter me to much Harry... Grady do you want your usual?” Grady nodded and then looked at Harry. 

“ So I read in the profit that you are gay... is that true?” Harry almost choked on his tea. 

“Grady!” Charlie said looking over at his boyfriend, Harry looked back down at his plate. 

“Yes, it’s true... That... that is actually why I am here I needed to get away from the press.” Why was he being such a git. 

“You couldn’t go anywhere else. No family huh?” Shocked about what he was asked Harry didn’t know what else to say... He noticed Charlie’s fork drop on his plate. Now it make sense, Grady is jealous of Harry... even though he has no need too, Charlie doesn’t and will never like Harry in that way. He was going to leave so it wouldn’t make it weird on Charlie and Grady’s relationship. 

“You know what... I'm not feeling to well I.. I think I am going to just skip the sanctuary today... Thank you Charlie.” Harry picked up his journal and his backpack and ran out the door. 

 

\----------------- 

Charlie couldn’t believe what Grady just asked Harry. “Really, Grady?” Charlie went to stand to go after Harry. 

“I just asked him a question... He is the one that got all hurt and left. But if you go after him don’t even bother coming over tonight... You are my boyfriend Charlie, not his...” Charlie felt his face red with anger 

“All of Harry’s family was killed in the war. We are all the family that he has...” Leaving Grady by himself at the table. He had to make sure Harry was okay. Not caring he just left his boyfriend. 

 

 

\------- 

Harry started sprinting back toward the cabin. He would find a place to get a new portkey or just go stay in that little town they visited. Tears slid down his face... He doesn’t even know why he is so upset, it’s not like he had any chance with Charlie... Even though he had a crush on him since he met him... Harry was not paying attention to the surroundings around him he ran into something solid and skidded to the ground. 

“Harry,” Hearing Fin’s voice he looks up, the taller man smiled down at him. Wearing his work clothes, his uniform is a little different from Charlies. He is not as covered. “Why are you crying?” His big hand reached out to help Harry up. Hesitating Harry finally takes it. 

“It’s nothing... Just not feeling well.” Harry said as he looked down at the grass knowing if he looked into his eyes Fin would know that he was lying. 

“Harry!” Harry turned around and there was Charlie running towards him. Why wasn’t he with Grady... Hope filled Harry’s chest, you shouldn't even be thinking about that Harry. 

“I’m sorry about Grady... he is stupid and jealous I’ll deal with him later. Are you okay?” Harry couldn’t believe that he would leave his boyfriend to come talk to him to see if he was alright. 

“I was actually getting ready to take him to the sanctuary.” Fin saying as he put his arm around his shoulders as to show possession. 

“Perfect let’s go... I want to show you want I do Harry, I like to think I have the best job. Not like Fin here he has to deal with the cheekiest dragons. 

Harry didn’t know how he went from wanting to go home to being in the middle of two red heads with muscles oh the muscles. 

\------ 

Charlie, was there holding him as they made it to the sanctuary. Harry saw the same beautiful sight that he saw the day before. This time as the sunrise, the dragon’s mostly resting at this point as workers start arriving. 

“I get to play all day with baby dragons... It’s actually the best job here. They are the coolest thing ever... I.. would you like to help...” Charlie raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, waiting for Harry’s answer. Harry couldn’t wait to see the baby dragons. 

“That would be brilliant... Thank you Charlie!” Harry wanted to grab Charlies hand, knowing that he couldn’t he placed his hands in his pockets. 

Walking past the different dragon area’s Fin named each one, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Ukranian Ironbelly. They were all beautiful and big, Harry couldn’t believe that he has been that close to a dragon... and he lived.... 'Sheer Dumb Luck’ rang in his ears. 

“The Ironbelly has eggs that are about to hatch, but today we are going to visit Antipodean Opaleye.” They stop in front of the most beautiful dragon he has ever seen. Their scales shimmer in the early sunlight, their eyes change color as the sun hits probably why they are called opaleye. 

“Oh Charlie... they are beautiful...” Harry placed his hand on Charlies arm who smiled at him... 

“Come on we are going to go over to where they keep the babies... Sometimes we have to be careful with dragons and their young... Like some creatures they think it’s okay to eat them, or sometimes they are just too rough with them... Especially the runts. Like you...” Harry shoved Charlie, who playfully stumbled as if Harry could have moved him at all. 

“I’m not a runt...” He couldn’t help but smile at the dragon trainer. 

Walking up to the pen Charlie said something low and waved his wand and the gate opened. Harry saw 5 Atipodean Opaleye baby dragons. Reaching into his bag he grabbed his camera and took a couple shots. 

“Come on Harry, I want you to meet my children..” Charlie did look like a proud father. Harry put away his camera and slowly walked behind him. The looked like the perfect miniatures of their parents. Same beautiful scales and eyes. Charlie kneeled down, and they came towards him. 

The biggest of the five was the first one to rub against Charlie, “This one right here is Maximus, he is the biggest, this little girl right here is Bé or bébhinn, named because she is my fair lady huh..” the dragon nuzzled into Charlie as the others move forward... The butterflies were back... this side of Charlie was a great side... “This one is Andreas, then there is Etan.” Two other dragons snap at each other to fight for Charlie’s attention. Harry didn’t notice that one slowly made its way over to him he was too busy watching Charlie. 

He felt a tug at the bottom of his pants, Looking down he saw the smallest of the pack. Harry slowly knelt down beside the smallest dragon.. “Hi there.” Harry held out his hand like you would do with any other animal. The dragon huffed out almost too warm breath sniffing Harrys hand. Harry looked up at Charlie who was smiling brightly at him, which made his heart beat fast. 

“That’s Carling, my little champion. I thought I was going to lose him... but he fought through it.” Carling moved allowing Harry to pet his scales. Soon all of them were surrounding him. 

“Charlie you do have the best job... Your children are beautiful...” Harry doesn’t think he has been this happy in a long time. “Are all dragons babies like this..” 

“No,” A voice said from across the way. “Charlie come here I need to talk to you real quick.” An older man with brown hair that was graying at his temples. 

Harry looked at Charlie with a look that said would he be okay with them by himself. Nodding Charlie walked off to the man. 

\----- 

“What’s up boss?” Charlie said to the older man. 

“Who is that in there with you... I didn’t expect to see someone with you...” Not in tone that means he was in trouble it was more out of curiosity about who the person was. 

“That’s Harry... Harry Potter... He is here visiting me..” Charlie smiles as he turns back watching Harry feed the baby dragons. 

“THE Harry Potter.... How do you know him? Your brother is his best mate right?” He nodded as he chuckled at Harry when Carling nibbled on Harry’s hair as he perched on his shoulder. “How long have you been in love with him?” Teo laughs and slaps Charlie on the back. Making Charlie shuffle forward. 

“I’m not in love with him.. I’m with Grady...” Charlie tries to be serious but he looks back over at Harry who is now on the ground surrounded by the babes again. 

“You have never looked at Grady the way you look at Harry,” He doesn’t look at him in any sort of way does he. Charlie crossed his arms and turned away from Harry. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about Teo...” Charlie respects Teo, he was a father figure to him since he feels like an outcast from him family. 

“I think you do... and if you don’t hurry Mister Potter is going to be too busy with another red headed dragon trainer.” Charlie turned around quickly and he saw Fin and Harry talking how did he get in there without him noticing. Not that it’s a big deal. Though Charlie felt a huge knot in his stomach... It can’t be right he couldn’t have feeling for Harry. 

“Son I don’t want you to make any mistakes... I just saw how you smiled when you see him and the way you look at him...” Charlie looks back over to him and Fin is holding his hand. Charlie growls subconsciously. 

Teo laughs, “Then that look you got when he was holding hands with Fin... Not to pick favorites but Charlie Weasley you are one of my favorites. I want you to be happy... do me a favor just think about it... Now go there is work to be done.” Charlie couldn’t argue, deep down he knows that Teo is probably right... okay not probably... He just knew there is nothing that he could do... Harry doesn’t think of him that way and there is that thing of where he thinks that he is not good enough for Harry, let’s not forget him not wanting to be in the public eye... 

 

——— 

“So would you like to go out with me tonight?” Fin said as he ran his fingers through his auburn hair. Harry felt his heart in his throat. Should he go out on a date with Fin… Just then he turned to see where Charlie was and he was standing with Grady who just gave him a kiss on the lips… 

“Yes I… I would like to out on a date with you tonight…” This could be good… Should he? Even if he likes Charlie? Now they are just snogging in front of everyone… “I don’t kiss in the first date…” Fin grabbed Harry’s hand. 

“I will be the perfect gentleman.” Fin placed a small kiss on the back of His hand. Harry blushed. 

“Fin shouldn’t you be working…” Charlie said as he walked up. Harry could tell Charlie didn’t like the attention Fin was giving him, but why? He seemed like a good guy. 

“Yeah you are right… I’ll see you later Harry, I’ll pick you up at 5.” Harry blushed. 

“Come on Harry I can’t wait to show you the baby horntails.” Charlie put his arm around his shoulder. “Bye Fin” 

“Bye Fin See you at 5” Harry smiled as Charlie pulled him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys for reading!!! If you like it comment or kudos!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Vs Harry! Who do you think will win.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Here is another chapter... All errors are mine, spelling,grammar... everything... Enjoy!!!!

Dear Ron and Hermione, 

How are you? Okay so I may or may have not had a date last night. There is a guy here named Fin Mulligan.. Like Mulligan Whiskey... His family owns Mulligan Whiskey. Anyways, Charlie was with his boyfriend last night who I think might hate me, but that is a different story. But it was probably the most awkward date ever! I didn’t know what to do... He was being such a gentleman, but you know me. I talked about all the things you shouldn’t, exes, death. I doubt that he would ever want to see me again. I think the worst part is when we came back from the dinner I lost my dinner all over him because you know how apparation does to me. 

So, I know I'm going to have to see him today. I mean my day started off kinda bad but then I saw what Charlie’s job was which he is in charge of baby dragons. I was in some of their pin as he fed them and played with them. They are such beautiful creatures... Anyways, Charlie and his friends are going to be home soon we are supposed to play quidditch today after work so I finally get to go against Charlie... I’m sure we all know who will win.. But wish me luck! 

Love and Miss You, 

H 

 

\-------- 

Harry grabbed his broom out of his backpack, it was shrunk down perfectly. Once he stepped outside he restored the broom to it’s original size. Harry saw a bunch of men and women standing in a big field. Harry slowly makes his way up to the crowd... Hearing whispers of people recognizing him. Once he found his group he made a dash for them. 

“Harry!” Charlie said with a smile. “Are you ready to play.. It seems like every one is excited about this game... Probably because they heard that the great Harry Potter is playing... It’s a shame that they are going to see their hero lose today.” Trash talking... Harry thought to himself... 

“Oh I think not Weasley... Remember I was the youngest seeker... You will be the one that will lose today...” Harry glared playfully at Charlie. 

Once the divided into teams Charlie’s had Grady as a keeper, but Harry was on Fins team who was a beater. 

“Harry, if we lose this game we have to buy rounds.... but if we when they have to buy... so don’t lose...” Fin grabbed his hand before they mounted their brooms. Harry knew he could win... this is the one thing that he knows that he is good at. 

“Don’t worry Fintan... They will be buying our drinks tonight,” and with a kick he was off the ground flying around the field. Loving the feel of the warm air brush across his skin. Soon he saw Fin and the others fly up and get into their positions. 

Harry sat and watched the game, Grady looked like a natural keeper even blocked a couple. Fin was holding nothing back as a beater. Not five minutes into the game Harry noticed the gold snitch. Smiling to himself he weaved around the other players. 

 

\----- 

 

Charlie has been trying not to stare at Harry, he looked amazing on that broom. Flying and darting around. He knew he was trying to confuse him. Then he saw it, the snitch, smiling he fixed himself on his broom and went after the blur. Pulling up close to Harry he looked over at the raven haired man. 

“You are not going to win Harry you should just stop now.” Charlie belted over the sound of wind. Harry just smiled at him. 

“Oh Charlie, you’re cute when you are determined. Sorry I have to go win the game.” With that last word Harry was gone flown by. Charlie tried to keep up, the snitch changed directions quickly, just then he saw Harry spin upside down flying towards the snitch again. The crowd roared in applause. Charlie couldn’t even process what just happened. Remember he was still in the game he rushed after him, but it was too late with one more trick Harry had the prize possession in his hand. Shit... he couldn’t help but laugh... Harry was brilliant. 

The applause and cheers were even louder now. He saw Harry take another lap around the field. 

“Better luck next time Charlie..” Harry winked at him... winked... This Harry Potter was one that he knew and loved... no no not loved... Just another thing to make him seem more perfect... Charlie shook his head and flew back down to the ground. 

“I can’t believe you let him win.” Grady said as he walked up to him. Charlie crossed his arms and glared at Grady.. 

“I didn’t let him win, did you see him? He is amazing a lot better than me...” Charlie was about to go find Harry and congratulate him but when he saw Fin pull Harry into an embrace his heart was in his throat. 

 

\------ 

Harry was slapped on the back, and shook hands with numerous amounts of people. Until he was pulled away from the crowed by Fin. 

“That was amazing! I have never seen someone fly the way that you do... I mean... wow Harry!” Taken aback Fin tone. He was worried about the bad date but now looking into his green he knew it couldn’t be as bad as he thought. 

“Umm... Thank Fin... I love to fly, it’s the only thing that I am really good at.” Fin shook his head, pulling Harry into an embrace. 

“I hardly doubt that is the only thing you are good at...” Harry felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. 

Feeling Fin’s hand on his face he leaned into his touch letting himself be pulled forward closing his eyes he felt warm breath on his face as lips gently pressed to his. Thinking his lips would be rough from the many hour in the sun he was wrong. Fin’s lips were gentle... actually they were almost perfect. Hearing woops and hollers from the crowd Harry quickly pulls away. His face red, he quickly looked up at a smiling Fin and ran back towards the cabins. He just kissed a man in front of a crowd of people. 

\-------- 

Charlie saw Harry run away, Grady was busy talking to someone so he made a quick dash over to Fin. 

“What did you do?” Charlie said glaring at Fin. He better not have pressured him into that kiss. 

“I don’t know I just kissed him he returned the kiss and it was wonderful but then he heard people cheering and then left.” Of course, Harry didn’t want to be the center of attention. 

“Are you daft, Harry doesn’t like that much attention on him. You kissed him in front of a bunch of strangers.” Angry he ran his fingers through his copper hair. Why are you kissing my Harry.... No he is not your Harry... You have Grady.... 

“Should I go to him?” Fin bit his lip and looked nervous... He does like him Charlie thought to himself. Why does he care if he does... because then you couldn’t have him... You don’t need him you have Grady.... Charlie fought with himself. 

“No... I’ll go... we are still going to the bar later just come over at 8 I'll talk to him.” 

When he is walked into his house he saw Harry sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. 

“His kiss couldn’t have been that bad.” Charlie teases him. Trying to break everything. 

Harry looked up at him his emerald eyes starring up at him. Those eyes that took his breath away each time he saw them. 

“No… it was brilliant but that’s not how I wanted my…. My first with a man to be…” Charlie sat down next to him. A shot of jealousy runs through him when he heard Fin was his first kiss. Trying to figure out what to say to him. Not letting it affect him the way it shouldn’t, he didn’t want Harry to like how Fin kissed him. 

“No… I suppose not… I’m sorry Harry… I can only imagine how life is being you. I think Fin really likes you... so he just got caught up in the excitement. He feels bad by the way.” Harry places his head back in his hands… okay that was probably not the right thing to say… 

“Come on… don’t be like that. Let’s eat and get ready for tonight we are going to the bar in town then you and Fin can talk.” 

“After what I did, I don’t know if he would want to talk to me.” Harry said in defeat, how does he not know how wonderful he is. 

“He will I know it... Now come on I will fix us something...” Charlie stood and took Harry’s hand pulling him up. Harry threw his arms around Charlie’s neck which catches him off guard and pulls him into a hug. 

“Grady is really lucky.... You know that right? I would kill to be with someone like you Charlie...” Feeling Harry in his arms like this was more than he could take right now. “But I'm not letting you cook because I would like it to be eatable.” Playfully pushing him away Harry laughs and walks into the kitchen. For a moment Charlie could see this happening every day. Coming home to him, having dinner together. 

A door slamming open bringing him back to the present. In walks Grady. Shit.... This can’t go on his feelings are everywhere but it’s not fair to Grady. Even if Harry wants to be with Fin he is now noticing that Grady isn’t the person for him. 

“Before you say anything” Charlie spoke up loudly. “Come outside we will talk there.” 

Grady gave him a scowl and then walked back outside. 

“Why did you just leave me Charles Weasley. Do you even care about me anymore, I swear since Harry Potter got here you been acting different. Do you love him Charlie... Have you fucked him yet... I bet you have... You know I love you.. I was the first to love you no one wanted you before me...” That was it, Charlie wasn’t going to take this anymore. 

“You know what, Grady it’s over I can’t deal with this... You know someone might want me that will not be jealous of everything. If we are truthful with ourselves this hasn’t been going well. You have always been jealous of everyone including Fin. Go home I don’t want to see you anymore.” 

“But Charlie...” Charlie didn’t want to be with him anymore... There was someone that he knew would make him Happy... He just didn’t know how he was going to tell this him... Or If Harry wanted him like that.... Charlie need to try. 

“No It’s over... Leave Grady.” Charlie saw an angry Grady huff and walk off his porch. Now to Harry... 

 

\------ 

Harry stood in the kitchen trying not to hear the screaming outside. It was hard though, he wanted to know what was being said but he couldn’t bring himself to listen. 

Then the door opened as he finished up with dinner. Charlie came in red face and then he looked up at him and smiled. 

“So dinner is it ready?” Charlie said walking over to the table and sitting down in his chair. Harry couldn’t say anything so he just nodded. 

“Yes, I made fish and chips...” Harry sat the plate in front of Charlie. “Are... are you okay?” Harry said looking down at his plate as he sat down. 

“Yes, I just had to end it with Grady.” Harry’s head snapped up, oh no this was all his fault. “Don’t look at me that way Harry, it was not your fault. This... this has been coming for a long time. I couldn’t deal with his jealous tendencies and I couldn’t handle it anymore...” Charlie reached over to Harry and took his hand. Harry took it and they just sat there for a few minutes in silence. 

“So how long are you staying with me?” Charlie said as he took a bite of the crispy fish. 

“Urm, I don’t know I haven’t really thought about it... I don’t want to be a bother.” Harry took a deep breath. Charlie smiled sweetly at him, god he was beautiful... Harry couldn’t tell him that... he couldn’t be that person for Charlie. Charlie liked to be in the background like himself. Though he couldn’t do that because of who he was. 

“You can stay as long as you want... Honest, I really enjoy you being here.” Harry took a deep breath and smiled; he might let his holiday stay a little longer than planned. 

“Ok great...” 

\-------- 

Harry felt hands on his hips as he danced up against whoever was behind him. It wasn’t like him drink so much but for the first time no one is saying anything about him being Harry Potter. He was just the guy in the leather jacket. 

“You can really dance.” Fin it was Fin who was behind him... Too bad it couldn’t be Charlie. 

“Yeah.. I had a lot of time to work on it when I was going around trying to get the horcruxes. Hermione taught me.” Harry’s words slurred. 

“Well I am jealous of Hermione who got to spend all that time with you... So, do you want to step outside for a minute it’s getting hot in here.” Harry thought that sounded nice his eyes searched over the bar to find Charlie and there he was with a brown hair guy flirting... He didn’t like that, but he felt strong arms around his waist. 

“Alright we can go...” Taking his hand they both went outside. The air was still warm, he wished it was a little cooler so he could cool down for a minute. 

“So.... Umm that kiss earlier... I would like to try it again. But not with people all around.” Harry looked Fin in the eyes. Knowing after how he feels about Charlie, he shouldn’t be doing this. But he knows Charlie would never be with him. Nodding he allowed Fin to kiss him. 

Fin pulled him in close smelling the whiskey on his breath didn’t make this any better. When his lips touched his all Harry could think about was Charlie kissing him like this... Imagining it was him Harry felt himself pull the bigger man towards him. “MMM.. Charlie” A whispered moan escaped his lips. 

“Oh Harry.” Fin said against his mouth. No that wasn’t the right voice. Harry pulled away quickly... Fuck.. 

“I’m... I’m sorry Fin I can’t do this... This is wrong....” With a pop Harry was gone. 

\------ 

Charlie was talking to a random guy as he was looking around the bar for Harry and Fin. Hopefully they were not somewhere doing something... Shaking his head he saw Fin run into the bar. He excused himself and walked up to a panicked Fin. 

 

“Where is Harry?” Charlie hasn’t been drinking tonight he wanted to make sure that he could keep an eye on Harry. Not that he didn’t trust his friend he just couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

“I don’t know we were outside for a few minutes and I kissed him which it seemed like he wanted, but then he pulled away. Said something about he couldn’t do this it was wrong and then pop he was gone.” Charlie walked out of the bar and Fin followed close behind. 

“I’ll check out the house you check around the cabins.” Charlie blurted out as he popped away. 

When arriving back in front of his house he walked in and there wasn’t a light on. “Harry” He yelled knowing he wasn’t there but thankfully his stuff was still there. 

Meeting back outside with Fin who couldn’t find him... He has a feeling he knows where he is. 

“Do you think he would be at the sanctuary?” Fin said looking frantic. 

“I think so... I know exactly where he is...” Please be okay Harry, Charlie said to himself. 

 

\---- 

Harry sat in the pen with the opaleyes. Carling on his lap as he looked up at the stars. He loves this little guy, he wished that he could talk with dragons, instead of snakes.. 

“I don’t know what is wrong with me Carling. Fin is a very good looking, and sweet guy... But I can’t help but to think about Charlie whenever he is around.” The dragon cuddled in closer. It’s like Carling knew he needed that. 

“I know, it’s crazy I should just forget about everything and go home... or somewhere else maybe the states... I know they might know who I am there but it wouldn’t be such a big deal. Or I could just move to a muggle part in the states...” Carlin didn’t like that answer as he huffed a puff of smoke, and nibbled at his jacket. 

Harry laughed... “Fine I can see what you think about that idea... I guess I could stay here, tell Charlie how I feel.” Carling fluttered his wings and almost chirped happily. 

“You won't need to... You are leaving one way or another....” Harry turned around, he knew that voice. Couldn’t he just have a break. 

“Grady, I know you are hurting right now... but this isn’t my fault I didn’t tell Charlie to break up with you...” Harry brought out his wand and pointed it at Grady. He didn’t want to hurt him, He knew that it must have hurt Charlie breaking up with him. 

Grady laughed and opened up the gate to the Adult Opals pen. Carling excited to go towards the open gate Harry tried to stop him. He knew that he would get hurt in there. “Carling NO! Come back here right now!” He ran towards Carling. 

“Always the hero Harry.” Grady said as Harry ran into the pen. 

 

 

\--------- 

Charlie and Fin popped up seconds after they saw a clear read stream of fire coming from the Opal’s pen. 

“Harry!” They both said at the same time. 

They ran as quickly as they could. When they arrived, they saw Harry picking up Carling and trying to run back into his pen. None of them noticing Grady standing nearby. “ Harry what are you doing in there get out!” Charlie yells, god Harry why do you have to be such a hero.... 

“Harry, too bad you are now stuck in there.” With a flick of Grady’s wrist, the gate closed. Harry ran towards it. He is not going to try to open the gate... He didn’t tell him about what happens. 

“Harry NO!” Charlie said, but he was too late once Harry hit the gate magic crackled all over him sending a shock into his body that was meant for a dragon. 

“Grady!” Fin said with a snarl “Stupefy.” Grady fell into the ground. “Charlie get Harry!” Charlie ran over to the gate Carling nestled close to Harry whining. Stepping closer Carling snapped at Charlie. 

“It’s ok Carlin... Harry will be fine! I’m not going to hurt him I promise.” Charlie picked up Harry and Carling walking back into the babies pen.“Here take the Carl and I will get Harry to the infirmary.” Fin nodded and with a pop they were gone. 

 

 

\---------- 

They appeared at a big white cabin. He pushed through the doors. “Bran!” Charlie yelled. Several beds sat around the room. Charlie has been in this infirmary too many times to count over the years. 

Within seconds an older man walked out in his white robes. “What happened lay him down.” Charlie did as he was told and placed Harry down on the bed. Looking at him sternly, it was a look he knew too well. 

“He was shocked by the Opals gate. Grady was there and I don’t know the whole story; but I know Grady was to blame he was mad at me for breaking up with him. He thought it was Harry’s fault... But it’s not... I mean not really.” Bran just looked at him for a second before putting his attention back on Harry. Charlie felt bad saying it was Harry’s fault, it really wasn’t Grady is obviously crazy.. 

Bran moved his wand casting diagnostic test. “Okay well he is not bad Charlie.. His magic is weak. There are some burns but nothing that can’t be healed.” Healer Bran Colton, said as he cast cleansing charms, before he started to heal him. “He will have to stay overnight and hopefully he will stay unconscious until the morning. The pain right now is too unbearable for him to be awake.” Both of the men jumped as they heard the door slammed open showing Fin walking towards them. 

“The aurors have Grady... Is Harry alright?” Fin asked as he stood by Charlie, grabbing his hand. They both knew each other’s feeling about Harry. Even though Charlie knew Harry didn’t feel the same way. 

“He will be fine... Just needs to rest.. Which you two should get some...” Bran said looking at both of them. Fin looked at Charlie he felt sorry for his friend but he couldn’t let Harry be with Fin... He wants him for himself... 

“I’m not leaving him.” Charlie crossed his arms. “Fin you need to go rest... I don’t know if Harry would really want to see you...” Fin’s face fell, he didn’t want to hurt his friend, but he didn’t really want Fin there with him all night. 

“That’s true... I … I hate to say it but I think it’s you... The reason that it’s wrong is because he has feelings for you... When I kissed him I swore he said your name.” Charlie’s chest bloomed with warmth... Harry likes him! 

“I don’t know about that...” He said as he looked down at the unconscious man. 

Fin rolled his eyes. “I can tell you like him too don’t play stupid... I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. Let me know how he is doing okay.” Nodding as he watches Fin walk out the door. 

Sitting in the chair next to Harry’s bed Charlie picks up his hand and planted a kiss on it... “Get better Harry, there is so much we need to talk about...” He thinks to himself, okay he does like him and maybe just maybe he could forget about the insecurities and press and just be happy... happy with Harry. 

 

 

\-------- 

Harry woke up to voices. “Don’t you think he should be awake; it’s been two days?” Ron? No, he must be hearing things. 

“Well if he was hit by magic that was strong enough to bring down a dragon Ronald.” That’s Hermione, what is she doing in Romania? Harry knows that tone she is pissed… 

“Guys the healer said that he should wake soon,” Charlie... he sounds tired. Harry opens his eyes but quickly closes them. Damn it, the lights were way too bright. Come on Harry, he said to himself. 

Giving it one more try, he slowly opens them now noticing two people are holding onto his hands. 

“How could I sleep any longer with your loud mouth Ron” Harry groaned out. All three heads pop over to him. 

“Harry” Hermione stands up and kisses his forehead. The. All of a sudden Harry felt a pillow hit his face. “Are you stupid Harry! Why did you go into a Dragons pen? I can’t leave you by yourself without you either not eating or almost killing yourself.” Hermione is sounding more like Molly Weasley by the day. 

“Carling was going to be eaten or killed... I couldn’t let him..” Harry looked over to Charlie. “He... he is okay right?” Harry’s green eyes were wide and full of terror. 

“Yes, he is all right...” Charlie brushed the hair off of Harry’s forehead. The feeling of Charlies fingertips sent shivers through his body. He has to tell Charlie how he feels. 

“Good.... So why is everyone here?” Harry tries to sit up but Hermione pushes him back down. Harry rolls his eyes. Somethings never change. 

“Because you decided to almost kill yourself. Charlie did the right thing and told us. We are going back tonight though we have a few things to get ready for someone's birthday...” Oh yes his birthday is soon... it’s the end of July already.. 

“Harry I forgot your birthday was so close... I haven’t even gotten you anything...” Charlie looked down at Harry. His blue eyes looked so tired with a trace of sadness. Harry just wanted to reach out and touch the dragon trainer’s cheek. To feel the orange stubble tickle is fingertips. 

“Charlie you are letting me stay here for holiday... You don’t have to get me anything.” Smiling up at him, Harry squeezes his hand. This felt perfect, holding Charlies hand. 

“No... that’s not good enough...” Charlie smiled down at him, Hermione coughed making them both look at her. 

“So, Mate Mum wants both of you home next weekend for Harry’s birthday party, Harry are you going to come back here?” Ron said with an eye brow raised... Ron knew already what the answer was, he has known for a long time that Harry has like Charlie. 

 

\-------- 

Charlie couldn’t believe that his brother would ask that question. Of course, he wanted Harry to come back here just he didn’t know how to say it. 

“Umm I have been working on something and when I am here it flow ya know. I think this might actually be the one that I give someone... to publish of course I wouldn’t use my own name. I would have a pen name but... only if Charlie doesn’t mind.” Harry looks over at Charlie his beautiful green eyes looking up at him and messy raven hair. How could he say no... 

“I wouldn’t mind at all... As long as I am the first one to be able to read it... and I get the first signed copy.” Seeing Harry’s smile was all he needed. 

“You will get the first signed copy and will be the first to read it...” Harry blushed, he will try to be what he needed... Hopefully Harry likes him back... He couldn’t believe he was doing this but he knew that it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Comments and kudos would be amazing!!!! I hope you enjoyed!!! More chapters up next week!!!! Tags are going to change a little bit....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Harry, Charlie Singing, Nightmares, Oh my!

Dear Ron and Hermione, 

I’m finally home... or back at the Cabin.. I’m feeling great! I have been writing non-stop. Seeing the baby dragons every day has been amazing. Charlie has been so protective over me, he hasn’t let me out of his sight. Which is only slightly annoying but I can’t wait for my birthday. Charlie has been asking me what I want. I told him nothing but I doubt he would listen. I can’t wait to see everyone... I’m actually having a great time. I’m glad that you guys talked me into this.... I’ll see you soon at the party.... Oh and Charlie wanted me to tell you hi! 

Love, 

H 

 

\----- 

Charlie couldn’t help but smile as he sat at the table watching Harry cook dinner. He is supposed to be reading Dragon monthly but he can’t. They have gotten to know each other more over the last couple of days. Like how Harry sings off key while he is in the shower, when he edits his writing, he smiles a dazzling smile when it’s really good... Which makes Charlie want to read it, and he dances while he cooks if he thinks no one is watching. Harry is a really good dancer. Charlie is still worried about Harry’s nightmares he knew there were nights where Harry his hiding them from him. Plus he is still not eating as he should. Hopefully he could change that soon and have Harry he more open about his nightmares. 

He hasn’t told Harry how he feels yet. Charlie just doesn’t want what they have to go away. He likes how Harry can make him smile, and knows when he is feeling bad about himself and seems to know what to say. 

 

\------ 

Harry is being distracted as he makes dinner for both him and Charlie. He has found out so many things about Charlie that he had never had the chance to before. Like how Charlie sings when he thinks that no one is listening, his voice is amazing. When he is with the baby dragons it’s like they have their own language. Every single one of the little dragons love their Papa! He likes to dance too, but he is not very good at it. There is something that Charlie’s hiding from him. Maybe he misses Grady… or maybe he doesn’t want him there anymore. 

Harry hasn’t told Charlie how he feels yet. Not that he doesn't want too he just doesn’t want their relationship to change. Charlie can make him laugh... like he has never laughed before. 

“Dinner’s ready Charlie....” Harry places the Shepherd’s pie in front of Charlie. The red heads stomach growled, “I finished just in time, how does it look?” Harry asked nervously, he loves to cook for Charlie. 

“This looks so good lo... Harry.” Did Charlie almost call him love. Harry blushed and sat down across from him. 

“I’m glad... umm what time are we leaving tomorrow? I just want to see the dragon’s before we leave...” Harry loves the dragons, probably as much as Charlie does. 

“We can go see them tomorrow morning we need to be there at noon. Carling missed you yesterday, when you were writing all day... Does that mean I get to read it soon?” Charlie took a bite of his dinner and moaned. “This is soo good,” Harry couldn’t help but look at his mouth as he ate. Wondering if his lips were as soft as the looked. 

“I might let you read a couple chapters, it’s just that I have never written anything like this before. It’s just flowing out of me.” Plus it is mostly about you.... Harry didn’t say that but. 

“Well I have to go into town after dinner, there is something I need to pick up before we go home tomorrow.” Harry shook his head and continued to eat his dinner. He knew it probably had something to do with his birthday. Even though he told him he didn’t need anything. 

 

\-------- 

Harry’s present was finished today, he just had to wait till he got off of work. He would have gone straight after work but he likes his dinners with Harry. That is when they get to relax and talk about their day. Even though they have been spending most of their time together. Even Teo has adopted him in into the Dragon family. 

“Is there anything that you need in town while I'm there.” Charlie said as he took another bite of his wonderful dinner. Harry pushed his food around his plate like he normally did, he needs to eat. 

“No, I'm good. I think I need to go talk to Fin. I haven’t really talked to him since that night and I don’t want to leave things weird. I don’t want him to think that I hate him or something. I just don’t want any type of relationship with him besides friendship. Not saying he not a great guy because he is. I just don’t like him like that.” Harry finally takes a bite of his dinner. Charlie smile at him sweetly, thank goodness he had a fear that Harry would want to have something with the other dragon trainer, even though Fin said he heard Harry say Charlie’s name when he kissed him. 

“I think that is a great idea. I feel better leaving you with someone after the whole Grady thing. I’m so sorry about that.” Harry laughs and rolled his eyes, he looks so cute when he does that. 

“You don’t have to apologize for the millionth time. It wasn’t your fault Charlie. I’m fine, it wasn’t even that bad... You know I have had worse.” The dragon trainer didn’t like that fact that Harry has had worse, he wanted to protect him and make sure that he never hurt again. 

“Doesn’t mean that I don’t feel horrible about it.” Harry moved his hand over Charlies and held it. This wasn’t the first time Harry has done that. Loving how their skin felt together Charlie rubs his thumb across Harry’s hand. 

 

“Stop, we will not talk about this anymore. Let’s talk about something else... I have been wondering... if you would take me someplace besides the dragon sanctuary. I mean I love it here, but I would love to see more of Romania. Sight see, buy things... go to dinner?” Charlie smiled at Harry; did he ask him out on a date... well not really a date but somewhat of a date. 

“I...I would love too, I know the perfect place... But it will be a surprise... When we come back on Sunday if you are up for it, we can do it then?” There is that smile again that Charlie is finding hard to live without... He needs to see that smile more. 

“I think that is a brilliant idea!” Charlie notice Harry eating more. It was like he was worried that Charlie didn’t want to show him Romania or go out on the date... not a date? 

“Good then it’s a date....” Hearing Harry’s fork hit the plate; Charlie knew he probably said the wrong thing... “I mean... it’s a plan...” Searching the emerald eyes that stared at him trying to read them, hoping he just didn’t ruin everything... 

“I think it’s a date sounds better...” Harry’s said so low he almost didn’t hear him... Charlie’s heart soars, he said it was a date. 

“I think date sounds better too.” Trying not to smile too big while he looked at Harry. 

They ate the rest of the time in silence but giving each other little smile and comments about their day. 

\------ 

Harry sat at a table at Tillie’s waiting for Fin to arrive, he hasn’t really talked to him much since the kiss... and the attack. Taking a drink from his ale normally Harry doesn’t drink but tonight calls for it. He was excited about the future date with Charlie, but he was also nervous about Fin. He doesn’t want to hurt his feelings. 

“Hiya Harry.” Fin said as he sat down at the table. Harry noticed that Fin seemed tired, there has been rumors that he has been working both his and Grady’s job. 

“Hey Fin, how have you been?” Harry’s fingertips tap his glass. Just talk to him like you would Ron. 

“Busy, but hopefully we have someone that will take over Grady’s position soon so I don’t have to do double the work.” Harry looked into his eyes and saw the sadness that was there. 

“I... I’m so sorry, I feel like everything is my fault. If I didn’t show up here Grady would still be with Charlie, and you wouldn’t have to work so hard. I just fucked everything up.” Harry looked down at his glass again not wanting to look at him why was life so difficult for him. It’s like nothing can go right. 

“Harry, don’t say that, I’m glad that you are here, I'm glad that Charlie and Grady are not together anymore. Maybe Charlie can get enough courage to ask you out like he has wanted to.” Harry looked up and blushed. “He asked you huh? I was wondering when he would....” 

Harry shook his head. “I.. I actually asked him... Me being me I just dove into it.” Fin laughed. “I’m sorry if I lead you on in any type of way... Fin you are really good looking and sweet and cute and funny....” 

“Yes... I know but I'm not Charlie....He is lucky to have you Harry Potter, but if he is stupid and messes it up. There is another red headed dragon trainer that would love to date you... Just think about it...” 

Harry felt bad that he didn’t like Fin the same way... Hopefully they could be friends... 

“Now how about you and I have a couple more beers and you can tell me about your story you are writing.” Fin waved to Tellie. 

“That sounds perfect Fin!” Finishing up his beer as Tillie brought the next round. 

 

 

\------ 

Charlie picked up Harry’s birthday present right before the store closed. Oh, he hoped that Harry would like this gift. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long to give it to him. He also picked up a couple things for their date, he can’t believe that he is going on a date with Harry Potter. Apparating back home he walks into the cabin where he finds a very drunk Fin and Harry. Harry is singing as Fin plays the guitar, he has heard Fin play before smiling as he saw Harry’s eyes were close as he sang. 

When the song finished Charlie clapped. Harry looked up and saw Charlie standing next to him. 

“Charlie!!!! You’re back! Fin and I are singing... well he is playing I'm singing... You.. You should sing Charlie you.. You are the best singer, please Charlie!” 

Cute drunk Harry, Charlie looks at Fin and then back at Harry. Those emerald eyes looking up at him, he wants to get lost in those eyes. 

“Sing Magic Works by the Weird Sisters!” Harry said as he tries to sit on his knees. Failing miserably, he just sits criss cross, on the sofa. Looking almost dreamily at Charlie. 

“Alright... Fin ready..” Fin nodded. 

“And dance your final dance This is your final chance to hold the one you love You know you've waited long enough 

So, believe that magic works don't be afraid of bein' hurt Don't let this magic die the answer's there   
Oh, just look in her eyes” Charlie looked at Harry when he was done singing. Who was clapping and bouncing? Thinking how drunk did he get while he was gone. 

“See Fin I told you that he was the best singer.” Fin smiled sadly. Charlie knew it must be hard for his best friend to see the person he likes not wanting him back. 

“You are right Harry he is… I’m drunk and tired… I’m going home. Happy Birthday Harry.” Fin kisses Harry’s forehead as he left. 

“Thanks Fin, you too!” Harry laughed.. “Next time you are singing.” 

Charlie walked Fin to the door. “How much did he have?” Fin laughed, and shook his head “people kept buying him drinks, thank merlin we didn’t stay that long or he would have been worse than that.” 

“Alright Harry… you should probably sleep… since tomorrow is going to be long…” Charlie said as he helps Harry up and changes the sofa into a bed again. 

“Mkay Charlie… you know I can’t wait for our date.” Harry slurs as he cuddles into him feeling arms wrapping around his middle. 

“Me too so that’s why you should get some sleep.” Charlie lays Harry down on the bed. 

“Night Charlie.” Harry said as he closed his eyes. 

“Night Love.” Charlie kisses his dark hair and walks back to his room. Wishing that Harry would have joined him in bed. Just to cuddle him. Soon Charlie thought… soon. 

——— 

Harry wakes up from another nightmare. This one so realistic, but it wasn’t about the war. It was about Charlie getting hurt, by the Opaleye. Something happened to Carling and Charlie tried to help him and he was burnt to ashes. 

Casting a cleansing charm Harry stands up and walks towards Charlie’s door. Looking at the clock it was 2:30 in the morning. Slowly opening the door, he walks into the dragon trainer's room. Casting a Lumos Harry made sure that Charlie was okay. Seeing the rise and fall of Charlie’s chest, not wanting to be alone Harry takes a deep breath and slides into the bed with Charlie. Harry turns and makes sure he is just in the edge of the bed. He didn’t want to wake Charlie he just wanted to know that he wasn’t alone. Tears still running down his cheeks. 

Harry closes his eyes and tries to calm himself. Until he heard his name. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Harry took a deep breath and turns over. Knowing that Charlie might kick him out of bed. Looking at Charlie copper hair sticking up everywhere, and sleep filled eyes. 

“I’m sorry I just had a bad dream and I… I didn’t want to be alone. I’ll go, sorry.” Harry felt Charlie’s arms around him. Harry lies his face on the dragon trainer's bare chest. Hearing the sound of his heart beating. 

“I’m here Harry, I’ll make sure nothing will happen to you…” Charlie mumbles, and dropped kisses into Harry’s hair. 

“It’s not me I’m worried about. Charlie I will take care of you.” Harry said as he yawns. 

“We can take care of each other.” Harry smiled at snuggled in close to Charlie. Smelling the mixture of Charlie, body soap, and that wonderful smell of burning wood. Then letting sleep take over… 

———- 

Charlie woke up warm… really warm. Opening one eye he sees raven hair and an arm around his chest and their legs intertwined. Harry! Harry is in his bed cuddling up with him. Feeling his problem that he normally has every morning, but god it feels so good to wake up to Harry in his arms. Charlie smiles as he feels that Harry has the same problem. Not wanting to get up yet he pulls Harry closer to him. Running his fingers through the younger man’s hair. 

“Charlie, that feels nice...” Harry mumbles into his chest. 

“M’ glad,” he got an idea. “I’ll be right back go back to sleep...” Harry nodded and Charlie slipped out of bed. 

Throwing on what he had the night before. Charlie quickly apparated away. 

 

Stumbling into Tillies with sleep still in his eyes. 

“Hey Charlie you are usually not here this late where is Harry? Hung over? I heard everyone bought him a drink.” Tillie knew that they have been pretty much inseparable. 

“It’s his birthday today is there anyway that you can make breakfast real quick eggs, toast, pancakes and treacle tart for two please!” 

“Give me three minutes and you will be all set… Does this mean you guys are???” Tillie smiles, with her eye’s twinkling. 

Charlie blushes. “I don’t know what we are yet but I just want to give him the best birthday ever!” Tillie places her hands over her heart. 

“Charlie Weasley, you are a true romantic… and Harry would be lucky to have you…” Charlie laughs and shakes his head. 

“I’m the lucky one…” Tillie smiles and walks back towards the kitchen. Hopefully Harry is still asleep, he doesn’t want to ruin the surprise. 

“You look really happy this morning Charles.” He turns around and see Teo. His boss is looking wide awake and smiling at him. 

“I’m really happy…” Feeling the warmth in his ears grow. 

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain dark hair man that has been following you around like one of your baby dragons.” The older man laughs as Charlie blushes. 

“It might be... I don’t want to say that you were right... But sir you were right. Today is his birthday, so I'm coming to get him breakfast.” Teo pats Charlie on the back. 

“So, does this mean that he is staying here? Because if he is, we can find him a job. I’m sure the savior of the wizarding world doesn’t need a job but, he might get bored. Just let me know.” Teo slaps his back winking. 

“Will do sir, thank you so much. I’m not sure if he is staying, I mean I want him too but we haven’t even started this relationship. But I can’t imagine him not being here now... It’s scary.” Charlie ran his fingers through his hair. 

“It’s supposed to be scary; it means that it is right.” Teo laughed as Tillie walked up. 

“Here is your breakfast. Make sure that you tell Harry I said happy birthday!” Tillie smiled and walk away. 

“I should be going sir... I’ll see you at work on Monday.” Charlie nodded at Teo, apparating as soon as he walked outside. 

 

\------ 

The light coming through the window woke up Harry. Knowing he is not in the bed he has been sleeping in he turns to reach the other side of the bed which was empty. His stomach rolled; Charlie wasn’t there. Feeling stupid for what he had done. Great job Harry, you couldn’t just wait you had to go into his bed. Sitting up he placed his head in his hands, don’t cry. He thought he felt Charlie cuddle with him this morning but it was just a dream. 

The bedroom door opened and Harry popped his head up. Seeing Charlie holding two trays with piles of food on them. 

“Happy Birthday Harry!” Charlie smiled at him as he placed a tray on his lap. Tears now fall from his eyes. The red head stops and puts the other tray down on the bed and comes to Harry’s side. “Harry what's wrong?” 

Shaking his head, he quickly wipes his tears away. “Nothing I just never had breakfast in bed before, I'm sorry I'm still not accustomed to people telling me Happy Birthday.” Harry looks up into beautiful blue eyes. Smiling a watery smile Harry patted the bed next to him hoping Charlie would get the hint, which he did. 

“I.. I wanted to make you breakfast, but I didn’t think you would want cold cereal so I went to Tillie’s who was more than happy to make you birthday breakfast! I expect you to eat all of that too by the way.” The red head dug into his own breakfast as Harry looks down at the tray. It all looks so good and he actually feels hungry for the first time in forever. 

“It looks so good, thank you!” Biting into the pancakes which were so fluffy. A moan escapes his mouth. “Okay that is the best pancake that I have ever had.” Smothering it with more maple syrup, Charlie laughs. 

“It’s swimming in it now.. But it good to see you eat...” Harry smiled with a mouthful. He had to say something about last night. 

“I’m sorry that I came in here last night. I just had to know if you were okay.” Charlie rested his hand on Harry’s thigh. The heat from his hand, made Harry melt. 

“I’m glad that you did... Anytime you need me Harry I will be here for you...” Harry blushed and nodded. 

“So, we will have to leave after we finish, we had a bit of a lie in today. Mum will be excited to see you..” Charlie said as he stuffed a big bite into his mouth. Harry couldn’t help but laugh. The Weasley men and their food. 

“I’m excited to see her, so you really don’t mind me staying here... for a little bit longer? I didn’t want you to just say that because I was in the hospital and that you ex tried to get me eaten by a dragon.” He teased to make it seem like he wouldn’t be heartbroken if Charlie didn’t want him too. 

He knew he didn’t say the right thing with the look on Charlie’s face. “Yes, Harry I would very much like you to stay as long as you like. Teo even said if you wanted a job that he would find you one. I mean not that you would need to work because of your money, and your writings... What I mean...” Harry did something he didn’t think that he would do damn his Gryffindor spirit. He leaned in and kissed Charlies cheek. 

 

\-------- 

Charlie froze in his spot when he felt Harry’s lips on his cheek. He eyes closed trying not to turn to kiss him properly. As quick as it happened it was over. Charlie opened his eyes and looked over at the now blushing Harry. 

“I’m glad that you want me to stay because I would like too. So, I think Tillie out did herself this morning.” Harry stuffed a bite of his tart into his mouth. Charlie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’m glad you like it, but I was the one who got up and got dressed apparated to the restaurant, waited for it and then apparated back and placed it on this tray for you... so I did most of the hard work.” Charlie teased as he took a bite of eggs. Charlie was rewarded with another kiss on the cheek this time closer to his mouth. 

He felt Harry’s breath on his lips when he spoke. “Thank you for my breakfast Charlie, you did a wonderful job.” it was almost a whisper. 

“Erm...” Charlie coughed trying to calm his beating heart. “You are welcome... now you should finish up we have to leave soon; you know how Mum will be if we are late.” 

“You are right! So, do you know who all is going to be there?” Seeing Harry tense, Charlie knows that he is still not wanting a lot of people around him. 

“Just the family. Ron, Mum, Dad, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, George, Ginny and I think she is bringing Luna, Percy is not going to be there. So not too many people, I know everyone will be excited to see you.” Seeing Harry loosen up made Charlie smile. 

“Well I'm stuffed I'm going to go shower...” Charlie noticed that Harry’s ate a lot more than he thought he would. He was pleased he felt like he was helping and it’s working. 

“Okay I'll clean up birthday boy...” Harry laughed as he walked out of the room. This is wonderful Charlie thought to himself... Harry must like him, placing his fingertips on the spot where Harry kissed him, he flicked his wand sending the breakfast into the kitchen as he made his bed and making sure he had Harry’s present ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this Chapter is Kinda Short..... I might upload another one.... I hope you guys are still enjoying this tale of Charlie and Harry.... Some shit is about to go down.... So warning! I think there is only going to be a couple more chapters in this one... and then there will be a sequel with Charlie and Harry.... 
> 
> Plus I'm thinking about making piece about George in this same world.... so let me know if that is something you want to read! It will be a good one I think... The Prankster and The Dragon Trainer...... (Wonder who the Dragon Trainer will be.....) Anyways you guys are amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Birthday Party....

Harry stumbled out of the floo thank merlin that Ron was there to catch him. 

“Oi mate I figured you would know how to do floo travel by now.” Ron teases and pulls him in to a hug. “Happy birthday Harry, where is Charlie?” Just then Ron’s older brother comes out of the floo with ease. 

“Hey little brother,” Harry watches the dragon trainer hug his best mate. You could see that they were brothers even though Charlie was taller and a has a lot more muscle. 

“Harry!” He heard her before he saw red hair fly towards him. 

“Hey Ginny!” He squeezed her tight, pulling away to see her, “Where is your girlfriend?” 

“Oh, Hullo Harry.” Harry turns and there was Luna holding a Bill and Fleur baby. “I was just telling the baby about Blibbering Humdingers, they are very rude sometimes. Happy Birthday Harry! Would you like to hold the baby?” Luna looks at Harry, he really did want too. He knew it was possible for men to become pregnant with the right potions, that is if he finds someone someday... Maybe Charlie... 

“I would love too!” Luna smiled and placed the little one in his arms. “You are a natural Harry, you are going to a great dad to your children, two I believe, a girl first I think, then a boy....” Luna said in her dreamy voice, Harry just shook his head. 

“Whatever you say Luna,” Harry laughed, “I’m sorry but I haven’t found my husband like you said I would... so I think that you might be losing your touch.” He couldn’t help but smile, knowing that she was probably right, she has never been wrong before. 

“You have Harry, I thought you would know by now.... He is standing right over there talking to his brother.” She pointed over to Ron, who was talking to Charlie. His heart pounded out of his chest.... That can’t be right... they are just only dating well not even dating because they haven’t even gone out on a date yet. 

“Charlie?” Harry said above a whisper. Looking down at the baby who cooed sweetly in his arms. 

“See even the baby knew.” Luna took the baby back leaving Harry by himself. Watching Charlie talk to Ron, noticing him smiling and goofing around. 

“Harry come here!” Hermione’s voice rang through the house. Rolling his eyes, he starts walking towards the voices. 

“Coming ‘Mione.” Trying to let what Luna said sink in. Could he have a family with Charlie? 

 

\------- 

“How are the dragons?” Ron said as he sat down next to Charlie, they have always had a pretty good relationship. Not like Perfect Percy... The most annoying sibling was Percy, Gred and Feorge no one really had a bond with them except for Ginny. They had each other, and Bill well he was the oldest and the most popular. 

“They are brilliant! They love Harry, I never seen them at ease with another handler before... so seeing them so calm with him is crazy.” Looking at the goofy smile on his little brothers face he raises and eyebrow. 

“The dragon’s are not the only one who loves Harry eh?” Ron elbows his older brother, winking at him. Shaking his head, it wouldn’t shock him if they did this on purpose knowing that he might have always had a crush on Harry. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about...” Charlie tried to lie but was doing a horrible job at it seeing as he couldn’t make eye contact with his brother. 

“Come off it Charlie, you and I both know that you are in love with Harry, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you. Each holiday, or birthday that you are in we always find you talking... I see the way you look at him...” The dragon trainer knew that he couldn’t lie to his brother. Why should he, it was the truth... 

“Alright you are right Ronnikins. I do, but I don’t know what to do about it. I mean I might have asked him on a date tomorrow... or he asked me. So I'm doing that, but what if it goes wrong? What if I bore him? What if he doesn’t like the waterfall that I'm taking him too or the picnic, or what if he doesn’t like the restaurant that I take him too for dinner that night?” Charlie felt himself slowly into a panic. Ron slap the back of his older brother’s head, which makes Charlie stop talking. “Ouch” He rubs the back of his head scowling at his brother. 

“It will be great Charlie, he is with you so he is going to have a good time... You will have nothing to worry about.. You’ll see... But I must say this, I know you are my brother and I love you, but Harry has been through soo much please don’t hurt him. If you do, I will let Ginny loose on you...” Ron’s laugh filled the room as Charlie punches him in the arm pretty hard. 

“Oi that hurt...” Rubbing his injured arm Ron stands up. “What was that for?” 

“That was for hitting me on the back of the head... I won’t hurt him Ron,” Charlie smiled as he stood up and followed Ron outside to talk to Bill and Arthur. Making sure he made eye contact with Harry before he walked out. Harry smiled brightly at him with blushed cheeks, he loved how Harry blushed. 

 

\----- 

“Harry...” Hermione pushed Harry, “So how are you two doing? Has he asked you out yet?” Harry’s eyes widen Molly was standing by the stove knowing that she could hear their conversations. 

“Yes dear, has he finally asked you out?” Molly turned around and flicked her wand sending the food to the kitchen table. Not believing what he heard, did Mrs. Weasley ask if her son asked him out. “Well?” she put her hands on her hips giving him the best mother look. 

“Erm... well no... but I asked him... and he said yes..” Hermione smiled, and Molly clapped her hands. 

“Oh Harry!” Molly pulled him into a hug... “I know my boy has always been shy, so I'm glad that you got him to say yes!” Harry felt himself blush, he didn’t know that Mrs.. Molly knew that Charlie liked him. 

“Oh, I see how it is, Harry get a hug before your own son...” Charlie’s voice carried through the kitchen. Molly kissed Harry’s cheek and turned around her second oldest son. 

“Charles Edwin Weasley, it’s Harry’s birthday and he was telling me some exciting news.” Harry smiled as he looked at Charlie who was playfully pouting. Soon the dragon trainer was being pulled into his mother’s arms. 

“What’s the exciting news?” Arthur said as he walked in from the outside with Bill and Fleur. Harry looked at Hermione not wanting everyone to know just yet.. He didn’t know how everyone would feel about it. 

“About Harry’s writing... Isn’t that right Harry? He is working on a novel right now.” Harry smiled at his best friend. 

“Yes, I am almost done with it, but it’s going to be a series, I have all these ideas. It’s brilliant!” Charlie looked over at Harry knowing he was lying, but it seems that everyone else believed it. 

“That’s wonderful son, happy birthday...” Harry smiled well at least that didn’t go so bad... 

 

\----------- 

After dinner they all sat in the living room Harry sitting in the middle with presents open. Charlie hasn’t seen Harry smile as much as he has tonight. It seems like a little bit of the old Harry was trying to fight through. Books, candy, and quidditch memorabilia littered the floor. The only present that he has left was Charlie’s taking a deep breath he pulled it out of his pocket and returned it to his original size. 

“Here Harry, one last gift.” His hands were shaking as he handed the wrapped gift over to the smaller man. When Harry took it their fingers touched, it wasn’t a long time but still enough to send that spark. 

“I told you, that you didn’t have to get me anything you let me stay at your house for my holiday.” Harry shook his head as he looked down at the present. Charlie’s stomach was in knots what if he hated it, what if it was too much too soon. Knowing Harry, he didn’t get a lot of presents if any while he grew up. Which will change if it is up to Charlie, he is going to spoil him. 

Watching Harry slowly unwrap the present was like torture. When Harry finally reached the square box, he looked up at Charlie. 

“Go ahead...” Charlie knew that everyone was looking at the both of them but he didn’t really mind. Harry opened the box and his eyes shot up to Harry. 

“Oh, Charlie this... this is too much! I can’t accept this...” Harry pushed the box back at him and Charlie held up his hands. 

“You can and you will!” before he could say anything else, Harry’s arms were around his middle and he felt Harry bury into him. 

“Thank you, I have never gotten anything this nice before!” Charlie loved how he felt in his arms. 

“Are you going to show everyone your present or are we just going to have to watch you guys all night?” George said from the floor. Charlie didn’t care he was just happy Harry liked his gift. 

\---- 

Harry pulled away from the dragon trainer and looked down at his present. It was a pendant a royal blue gem was surrounded by a white gold dragon it looked like the opaleyes that he loves so much, on a white gold chain. Holding the box up so everyone could see it. 

“Wow Charlie pulling out all the stop I didn’t think you had it in you big brother.” George said smiling, “Harry, I don’t know what you did with our brother but whatever you did must have been good! You might have to show me!” George said with a wink. Harry’s face turned blood red. 

“George Weasley!” Molly yelled from across the room. “That’s a wonderful gift Charlie,” Molly said with a smile. 

Harry looked up at Charlie who was sitting next to him ear’s red from the compliment. “Can you put it on me?” His shaking hands placed the box in Charlie’s. Moving so he has his back turned, he felt the chain lay gently on his neck as he placed his fingertips on it feeling the magic of his gift. Turning back around he looked at Charlie. 

“How does it look?” Biting his lip, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes. 

“It looks beautiful....” Charlie said just above a whisper. Harry looked down at his hands not being able to look him in the eye without wanting to kiss him. 

“Oi we are still here.” Ron teased from across the room. “Let’s eat cake I'm starving.” Harry laughed and turned back around to see his family sitting around the room. It’s smaller than it was a couple years ago but it’s still the best family. 

“Yes let’s eat cake....” Harry stood up and hugged and thanked everyone for their gifts. 

 

\-------- 

Once they returned to Romania Charlie and Harry were both exhausted. Walking into the house he pulled off his boots and followed Harry to the couch. The smaller man was still playing with the necklace and smiling sweetly. Charlie looked down wanting so bad just to pull him into his arms and kiss him. 

“Do you like your birthday present love?” Charlie didn’t even care about the pet name anymore. He wanted Harry to know how he felt about him. 

“I love it Charlie, I have never had anything this nice. I thought the watch that your mum gave me was perfect but... this is something more... I don’t know how to express it but thank you!” Harry moved closer to him. His heart was pounding, was he going to kiss him again, hopefully not just on the cheek. Oh, he hoped so... Just then the door slammed open to the cabin making both of them jump. 

“Weasley! Where have you been? Come on something is wrong with Carling!” Teo stood in the door frame. Charlie jumps up and throws back on his boots. Harry moved with him. 

“I’m sorry Harry but you are going to have to stay here. It is not safe for you right now. You haven’t been trained.” Teo said as he stepped back out of the door letting Charlie get through. When he looked at Harry, he saw the panic in his eyes. 

“I’ll be back soon... it will be okay...” Closing the door he heard Harry yell be safe. 

 

\---- 

Harry just sat there fiddling with his pendant looking off into space. He hopes that Carling was going to be okay, he loved that little dragon. Then the flashes of his nightmare run through his mind, trying to push that away. Charlie will be fine, Carling was going to be fine. He picks up his journal walking to the kitchen table and starts writing trying to get his thoughts on something else. 

Four cups a tea and snacks Charlie still isn’t home, he tries to relax he should read over what he has written... That will help.... 

 

\------ 

Charlie has Carling in his arms. It’s been a rough night for the little guy, finally he is keeping things down. It looks like Maximus got a little rough with him and the wound became infected. So, Carling wasn’t able to keep anything down and was running a fever. Carling burned Frank as he was trying to heal him. That’s why they needed to get Charlie. 

“Weasley, you should go ahead and go home. Carling is okay now.” Teo looked down at the copper head man sitting on the ground with the small dragon in his arms. 

“I.. I don’t want to leave him just yet I want to make sure that he will be able to sleep.” Charlie ran his fingers down the dragons back. 

“You have a worried boyfriend back at the house waiting for you... Not that he worried about your health he loves Carling and he is probably worried sick about his child...” Teo laughs, Charlie raised his eyebrow at his boss. “Don’t look at me like that... you are both his fathers.” Charlie laughed as he handed Carl to Teo... 

“You will tell me if anything else goes wrong... I’ll be here tomorrow early because Harry and I have a...” He didn’t really want to say date.... 

“Date? Well you better go home then and get some rest. Sorry for interrupting your night... It looks like you and him were about to...” Charlie held up his hand... 

“Sir there is a lot that I will talk to you about... But my sex life isn’t one of them... I will see you in the morning.” With a wave Charlie popped away. 

 

\--- 

Walking into his cabin all the lights were still on. Looking at the clock it was 3am hopefully Harry isn’t awake. Seeing the sofa still a sofa he smiled hopefully Harry was waiting for him in his bed. Not that he would do anything to him right now... After tonight he just wants to hold him and fall asleep. Walking past the kitchen he saw Harry, with his face on the table asleep. Snack wrappers all around and an empty tea cup. Shaking his head, he gently shook Harry, who popped up. 

“I’m up.” Charlie laughed as Harry wiped his mouth. His green eyes still hidden behind his glasses which are crooked because he fell asleep with them on. 

“Hey... come on let’s get you to bed... You will be hurting if you stay here all night.” Harry stretched and stood up. Then his eyes went wide. 

“Is Carling okay?” Green eye searched his own, god he wanted to kiss him.... Charlie pushed the hair out of Harry’s face. 

“He is perfect, just a little infection but he is sleeping now. We will go see him in the morning before our date... Now if you don’t want to be too tired tomorrow you need some rest come on... Let’s go to bed” He ushered Harry to the sofa as he pulled out his wand... As soon as he did that Harry looked up at him, he could tell he wanted to say something, but then stopped. “Harry what’s wrong?” 

Charlie pulled him into a hug, “I told you everyone was fine why are you so sad?” He felt Harry nuzzle into his chest. The smaller man mumbled into his chest unable to understand what he was saying. 

Trying to pull him away so he could hear what he was saying. “Harry I can’t understand you.” Harry looked down at the ground and mumbled. 

“I thought when you said we were going to bed, we were going to go to your bed...” Charlie couldn’t believe what he heard, but laughed that was what he wanted to hear. “But seeing as you are laughing, I guess not” Turning around so all Charlie could see was the back of him. Harry flicked his wrist and the sofa turned into a bed. Charlie turned him around to face him. 

“I’m laughing because I'm happy, I didn’t know you would want to sleep in my bed... I’m glad... now you go get dressed for bed and meet me in the room.” Charlie left Harry alone as he walked towards his room silently cheering. 

\----- 

Harry slowly walked into the dark room heart beating in his chest. Charlie was already in the bed eyes closed. He looked so handsome just sleeping. Harry took his time getting ready for bed, he was nervous. Taking a deep breath, he slid into the bed trying not to wake Charlie. Feeling arm wrap around his middle he was pulled back against Charlie. Feeling the warmth of his body and how safe he felt in his arms. Harry closed his eyes. 

“Goodnight love,” Charlie whispered into his hair and he felt a kiss in his hair. Thank goodness he couldn’t see him blushing. “By the way you can sleep in here every night... You don’t have to ask.” 

“As long as you are sure... Then I think I would like to be here every night.” Harry felt strong arms tighten around him. 

“Good... Night love,” The dragon trainer placed another kiss into his hair. 

“Goodnight Charlie.” Harry snuggled into the older man’s body and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!!!! Here is a new chapter for you.... I hope you like it! All spelling/grammar/any other mistakes are mine.... you guys are amazing, if you like please comment and kudo... it makes me happy! There will probably be two more stories in the collection. One with Harry and Charlie and the other George and..... well you guys probably already know who.... (PS.... If you ask nicely I might post another chapter this weekend!) (PPS..... It would be Charlies and Harry's first date.....)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Charlie's first date!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I felt like sharing the next chapter a little bit early.... so you might get two updates this week......

Harry woke Charlie up early the next morning wanting to check on Carling. Harry knew he could talk Charlie into seeing him first thing. He knows he love that dragon as much as Charlie. 

Harry watches as Charlie sits at the kitchen table half asleep, drinking his coffee. He looks so cute and kissable right now. If the date goes well then, they will have the first date kiss.... hopefully he could wait that long. 

“Here is your breakfast,” Harry places his plate of beans and toast with eggs. Wondering what the red head has planned today. Honestly, he could do anything with Charlie and it would be amazing. 

“Thanks love, after we eat, we can go see our chil... I mean my children.” Harry knew he was about to say our children... That was the best feeling in the world, maybe that is what Luna meant about us having children together.... Shaking his head, no she said the girl would come first and then boy... The Opaleyes were Harry’s favorite and Carling was the first one to come up to him. 

“I would love to go see our children..” Harry laughed as took a drink of his tea. Charlies ears turned a perfect shade of red. 

“Then after I'm taking you to our first stop for our date day....” Smiling Harry fiddled with his breakfast too excited to eat. 

“A whole day huh? So, does that mean lunch and dinner?” Harry wriggled his eyebrows. 

“Yes.... that is if you eat breakfast... if you don’t do that we are not going to go anywhere. I will know from now on if you have been eating and if you are safe. That necklace that I gave you has protection charm and a charm that will alert me if you are in danger or if you are not taking care of yourself.” Harry looked up at Charlie just watching him. 

\----- 

Charlie froze, should he have not said that. Now he thinks that he was trying to invade his privacy. Finally he spoke. “You want to be able to know if I'm okay?” Charlie watched Harry touch his pendant. 

He liked it, Charlie thought to himself. “Yes love, I want to know if you are not here or if I am working. So I know you are okay. I care about you... I know that might seem weird after everything that has happened but I do.” The dragon trainer held he breath not knowing how Harry would feel about that. Charlie pulls out a pocket watch. “This watch tells me if there is anything wrong with you I will always know...” 

Seeing the red tint to Harry’s cheeks hope blooms in his chest. “My noble knight.... I would say you would rescue me from the dragon... but I'm guessing you would be riding a dragon... saving me from a steed?” Charlie barked out a laugh, Harry could make him laugh no matter what... That’s one of the things he loves about Harry... Loves? No not love... couldn’t be love yet... could it? 

“Save you from whatever would hurt you.” Biting his bottom lip Charlie broke his eye contact before he could say something he probably shouldn’t yet. 

\------- 

Harry was saying goodbye to Carling Harry follows Charlie to the apparation point. 

“Thank you for letting me see Carling, I was worried about him. He seems like he is doing great today.” Feeling Charlie’s arm around his waist he snuggles in closer. 

“You don’t need to thank me, I know how much you care about him. I feel the same way. So, are you ready for our date?” Looking up at Charlie’s blue eyes and plump lips, Harry felt warm and the butterflies were back. 

“Yes,” He said breathlessly. Feeling that familiar feeling behind his navel and pop they were gone. 

\----- 

When they arrived it took Harry a moment to focus to where they were. His mouth fell open when he saw the landscape. Plush green trees, green grass, and beautiful caves. “Oh Charlie...” was all that Harry could say. 

Looking up at the older man, Harry smiled this was one of the most beautiful places he has ever been. “Where are we?” Harry said in awe. 

Beaming Charlie puffed out his chest “Beausnita National Park, It’s one of the most beautiful places in Romania. I figured we could go see the caves and then I packed a picnic. They have waterfalls that I want to show you. Then I figured we could go home freshen up and then go out to dinner... I told you I have a full day planned.” Harry’s heart was full, never has anyone ever did anything like this for him. 

“Then since you have the day planned let’s do it.” Feeling Charlie’s hand on his. Harry interlaced their fingers as the walk down a path. It’s like they were meant for each other how well their hands felt together. 

\------ 

Charlie has never felt like this just from holding someone hand. Feeling Harry’s thumb rubbing the back of his hand was making his heart beat faster. They talked about random little things, about how Harry had to work in his Aunts garden and how he did like to tend to the flowers even though it was a chore just like cooking. Though Harry loved doing both things. He hated how Harry grew up, but he would make sure that Harry never felt that unwanted and loved ever again. 

They have been walking for a while now. Not knowing how long or how far they came. Seeing a body body of water, Harry stopped them from walking as he let go of Charlie’s hand. He hated that feeling of not touching him. “Charlie look how clear that water is, you can see everything... The world is so magical... and it has nothing to do with our magic... it’s just magic itself.” Charlie was in awe of Harry, but that was soon turned to fear when he saw something on the rock moving closer to Harry. His heart was in in throat. 

“Harry...” He said through gritted teeth. Harry popped his head up looking at Charlie who motioned to the snake. Not believe what he saw next, Harry shook his head and bent down to the viper. 

\------- 

Harry smiled as he got closer to the snake, it was a beautiful mix of browns and grays. 

~ Hello theeeere beeeaauutttiffuull~ Harry hissed to the viper, whose head cocked to the side. He laughed at how the snake looked like a puppy when you ask, they a question. 

~Yoooouuu ssssspppeeeaaakk mmyyy tttooonnnggguuueee~ Harry watched the snake slither closer to him. He was beautiful, Harry thought to himself. Knowing this might be freaking Charlie out, but he loved to talk to snakes. 

~Yyyyeesssss I wwwwooonnn’ttt hhhuuurrttt yyyooouuu.... I jjjuuusssttt wwwaaannnttteeedd ttoo ssseee tttthhhiiisss bbeeeaauutttiiffulll pppllllaccceeee yyyyooouuu cccaaallll hhhhooommmeee.” Harry looked away from the snake and motioned Charlie to come over, which the red head did slowly Harry could see the worry in his face. 

~IIIIttt iiisssss bbbbeeeaaauuuttiiifffuulll. IIIssss tttthhhhaaaaaatt yyyyooourr mmmaaattteee?~ The viper slithered closer to Charlie. Harry put his hand on Charlie’s thigh making sure he doesn’t move, he didn’t need him scaring the viper. The look on Charlie’s face was priceless. He is so cute. 

~Yyyyeeessss.~ Harry said with a smile, the viper touched Charlie who Harry felt shiver before moving over to Harry who let his fingers glide down the snakes body... 

~Yyyyyoooouuuurrrr mmmmaaaatttteee iiiisss sssstttrrrooonnnggg hhhheee wwwwwiiiillll bbbeeeee aaaa gggrrreeeaaattt hhhuuunnnnttteerrr fffooorr yyyyooouuurrr hhhhaaatttccchhllliiinnngggssss.~ With that the snake slithered away. Harry laughed Charlie would be a great mate and hunter for their hatchlings. Looking over at the copper haired man, he thought how could he like someone so much. 

 

\----- 

Charlie was stuck watching Harry hiss at a snake... Not knowing what he is saying all he could do was watch in fascination. Something about how he hissed was making Charlie feel a pool of desire in his stomach. The snake touched him but he did not jump he didn’t want to give the viper any reason to attack, then it slithered over to Harry who was petting it like it was a dog. Not saying Charlie didn’t cuddle his dragons like that but still a snake.... Harry stood up and he followed... 

“So, that was amazing.” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He felt Harry take his hand again as they walked further on the path. Shrugging he sees Harry look into the distance. 

“It’s not that amazing, they are normally sweet, they don’t want to hurt anyone they are just scared most of the time.. I would think it would be the same with the dragons. They just are very protective over their family. I think I am the same way.” Charlie looked down at him smiling he knew that Harry was just like that. Always protecting others, and not letting anyone protect him. 

“Like I said earlier I will do what I can to protect you and make sure that you are alright. Now right up here is where I wanted to take you.” Pulling the smaller man, he couldn’t hold his excitement when they reached the falls. Charlie stopped them in front of a water fall that was covered in moss with water flowing down it. Feeling Harry squeeze his hand. He knew that he did good. 

“Charlie this is beautiful.” Charlie wasn’t even looking at the water falls all he could see was the profile on the man he wanted to kiss. 

“Yes, you are...” He said before he could stop himself. He saw Harry look over at him. It is now or never Charlie.... Moving closer to Harry putting one arm around the smaller man's waist and then the other one resting on his cheek. He feels Harry’s breath catch as he moves in closing his eyes, he places his lips on Harry’s. Feeling how soft his lips feel Charlie gently moves deepening the kiss. Feeling warmth flow through his body. 

\---------- 

Feeling Charlie’s lips on his felt so right. Once he deepens the kiss Harry throws his arms around the dragon trainers' neck. He felt Charlies hand move from his face down to his waist which he felt himself being pulled into the strong body. Feeling his toes curl as he feels Charlies tongue lick his bottom lip. Asking silently for entrance, which he opens allowing his tongue to collide with Charlie’s. Exploring each other's mouth, allowing Charlie to take control of the kiss because Harry felt like he was about to melt. 

Harry pulled away slightly taking a much-needed breath, he placed his forehead on Charlie’s. 

“Wow.” Is all that Harry could say. He hears Charlie chuckle and his lips on his again but this kiss was over too soon. 

“Wow indeed, Harry that was by far the best kiss I have ever had...” Blushing Harry nuzzles into Charlie neck. Inhaling the perfect scent of the dragon trainer. 

“I have never had a kiss like that before...” Harry taking the opportunity to kiss the red heads neck and earlobe. Feeling himself being pressed even closer to the strong body. 

“Well I'll make sure that I will kiss you like that for as long as you will let me.” Those words flooded over Harry pulling at his heart strings. Never has he ever wanted someone as much as he wanted Charlie, mind, body and soul. 

“I think I will want kisses like that for a very long time. I actually might like another one right now if you don’t mind.” Harry looks up at those blue eyes as he flutters his dark lashes. 

“It would be my pleasure love...” Harry smiles as Charlie pulls him in close and kisses him. 

\----- 

Charlie arms are wrapped around Harry’s waist as he pulls away from a breathtaking kiss. Looking around Charlie gets an idea... Either Harry is going to love it or hate it..... Taking off his backpack slowly he lets it drop to the ground. Then he takes off Harry’s and it does the same thing. Bringing him into another kiss smiling on his lips he pulls away from the smaller man. 

“Babe, why are you smiling like that?” Harry say’s raising an eyebrow. Charlie knew he was wearing a smirk. With all the courage he had he wrapped his arms around Harry and threw him into the water. Then following him into the water. Harry pops up from the water and glares at Charlie... Uh oh he is in big trouble now. 

“Charles Edwin Weasley.... I can’t believe you did that!” Water splashed into his face as Harry keeps splashing him. 

“Sorry love, I couldn’t help it, I saw an opportunity and went with it.” Sticking out his bottom lip and giving Harry the biggest puppy dog eyes. 

\----- 

Harry stares at the over grown child right now, gods he looks cute pouting. Moving closer to the dragon trainer slowly... Should he try to dunk him into the water... should he snog him senseless.... should he get out of the water and leave him in there... So many choices. Finally, Harry is face to face with the soaked Charlie, he wraps his arms around the red heads neck. 

“Are you really mad at me.” Harry looks into his blue eyes, he couldn’t stay mad at him, he didn’t even know if he was ever mad. Looking down at Charlie’s wet lips, he wanted to know how they feel when they are wet. Harry gave into his temptation, leaning in his lips glide across the red heads. Loving how that felt he deepens the kiss pulling Charlie as close as he could. Losing himself in the kiss he wraps his legs around the warm body in front of him. Tongues teasing each other, teeth nipping bottom lips. Harry runs his fingers through the wet hair. This wasn’t a heat filled kiss, not that it wasn’t passionate, it was love, pure love... Harry could feel it through his body, his magic is singing. It’s as if he could live off Charlies kisses alone. Finally, pulling away to take a much-needed breath. 

“I take that as a no.” Charlie said as he kisses Harry’s nose. Smiling Harry will get his revenge. Standing on Charlies muscly thighs, he uses all the strength he has to dunk the dragon trainer under the water, and he was successful! Laughing as Charlie pops up running a hand over his face. 

“Oh, you are in sooo much trouble.” Harry could see the playfulness in his eyes. 

“You will have to catch me first.” Trying to get away, he feels strong arms wrap around him as he was plunged into the water again. Laughing as he makes it to the surface. They stay in the water for gods know how long. Harry feels his stomach rumbling, they have worked up an appetite. 

“Come on my knight in dragon hide boots let's eat I'm starving!” Harry kisses his nose. 

“Whatever you need my love you shall have.” Charlie picks up Harry bridal, the smaller man laughing the whole time. 

 

\-------- 

Charlie is pacing waiting for Harry to finish getting ready for their dinner. After their kiss, they walked ate their lunch as the cuddled feeding each other fruit and cheeses. Stealing kisses, as they walked down the paths. This has been one of the greatest days of his life. 

“Alright I'm ready.” Charlie looks up to see Harry walking out of his room wearing black slacks and a purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled. Never has he seen Harry look this good. Looking down at himself with brown khakis and a maroon button up hopefully he looks as good. 

“Harry, you look amazing.” He walks up to the smaller man and pulls him into his arms. Feeling Harry’s arms wrap around his neck. Is becoming a new favorite feeling. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Feeling Harry’s lips on his, he couldn’t help but moan, slowly pulling away. “Are you ready...” Charlie said his voice husky, seeing that beautiful shade of pink on Harry’s cheek. The raven hair man nods and interlaces his finger with Charlie’s. 

They made it to the apparation point and pulling Harry into a kiss, they left with a pop. 

 

\------ 

They stood in front of a white old brick building with beautiful arch windows that have flower boxes filled with beautiful flowers. With a large outside area. Harry squeezed Charlie’s hand. “Babe,” Harry whispers looking over at Charlie. “This is too much!” Even with Ginny he never went to this type of restaurant. 

“It could never be too much. Not for you love. I even got us a private table.” Harry bit his lip blushing and looked up at his date. That face is one that he could wake up to every day for the rest of his life. 

“You are a sweet talker Charlies Edwin Weasley.” Harry said as Charlie opens the door to the restaurant and ushers Harry inside. 

Inside the walls were brick, with beautiful copper chandlers. It was a small restaurant but beautiful. It was perfect, a perfect first date dinner. 

Harry is pulled over by a pillar, raising his eyebrows to the red head he smiles. 

“I’m going to use a spell that will basically let you be able to understand them and they will be able to understand you. I know a little bit but I want you to be able to be able to know what I'm saying and what they are saying.” Smiling at the dragon trainer Harry steals a quick kiss. Charlie pulls out his wand and whispers “transferendum” Feeling Charlies magic over his skin felt comforting like a blanket. 

“Thank you, Charlie... but how do we know that it worked?” Harry said with his eyebrow raised teasing. The dragon trainer laughs. 

Walking up to the hostess, Harry watching Charlie speak to the very pretty girl, with blue eyes and almost black hair. 

“Do you have a reservation?” She smiles brightly at them both. Harry couldn’t believe that he could hear understand her, it was as if she spoke perfect English. 

“Yes, Weasley party of two...” Charlie winks at Harry, which turns his legs into jelly. She grabs two menus and they follow her. 

“You are brilliant Charlie Weasley.” Harry takes his calloused hand. 

“And you are perfect.” Stealing a quick kiss as they reach their table. 

\------- 

Pulling Harry’s chair out for him before he sat down was just one of the things he insisted to do for his date. He wanted to make this date perfect! 

Charlie thought he saw a flash from a camera but looks around seeing if someone was there taking a picture of Harry. He didn’t want that, he wanted Harry to be able just to have a dinner out with his boyfriend. Did he just call himself Harry’s boyfriend? 

“So, how am I doing?” Charlie asked he had to know... He has been on dates before but none of them were as important as this date. Watching Harry bite his lip and fiddle with his napkin. 

“All of this... is perfect... really I never thought I could be this happy.” His heart is beating out of his chest. Charlie was making him happy, the boy-who-lived happy. 

“I will always make you happy, at least try to... I know couples have ups and downs, but I promise you Harry. ” Reaching over grabbing his hand slowly rubbing his thumb across the back of Harry’s hand. 

“That’s all I ask Charlie... I will try to always do that too.” Leaning across the table Harry pisses him a chaste kiss. 

Both of them not noticing another flash that went off. 

 

\------- 

After dinner Charlie apparated them back to the cabin. Harry stood on the porch with his arms around his dragon trainer. “So, I had a wonderful day today.” Running his fingers through the copper hair. 

“I’m so happy that you had a good time... So, does this mean I can see you again?” Harry presses a kiss on his cheek. 

“Yes, there better be a second date, third date.” Harry was silenced by Charlie’s lips. Knowing he is blushing thank gods its dark out. 

“I will take you out until you get sick of me.” Harry nuzzles into his neck, breathing him in. 

“I don’t see that happening. Now if you don’t mind, I think I am going to go inside, I have to write this idea I have down before I forget. You are my muse Charlie Weasley.” Harry opens the door and doesn’t even bother changing he picks up his note book and goes to the kitchen table. 

“Charlie....” Harry looks up from his notebook. 

“Yes love,” Charlie stops in front of his room. 

“I probably will be up late but I'll try to be to bed soon. You don’t have to wait up...” Harry’s already writing in his journal. 

“Okay... I'll keep your side of the bed warm...” Harry has a side of the bed... their bed? Oh how he wanted it to be their bed. 

“Thanks babe,” Good thing Charlie couldn’t see him blushing... 

“My pleasure love...” 

\-------- 

The next morning Harry was sitting on the porch drinking his coffee, Charlie wasn’t up yet. To be completely honest he didn’t even go to bed last night. He had to finished his story last night. Harry couldn’t believe he finished part one of his series is complete. Enjoying the peace and quiet, the hoot startled him. 

Harry looked over at the barn owl, the daily profit. Rolling his eyes, he wonders what’s the head line story today. 

Harry Potter and The Dragon Trainer! 

It looks like it was another Weasley that The Chosen One wanted. Seen here is Harry Potter leaning over to give Charles Weasley a kiss at their dinner last night. We wondered where you went Harry, now we see that you have been in Romania! Once again you are breaking many hearts. 

More about Charlie Weasley see page two. 

Fuck! Was all that Harry could think right now. Great... this is why he went away. He didn’t want everyone in his personal life. Worried about how Charlie will react Harry just sat on the porch for a few more minutes, before slowly walking back into the Cabin. 

\----- 

Charlie stood in the kitchen pouring cereal into bowls for the both of them. When Harry walked into the cabin he knew something was wrong. Harry walked towards the kitchen threw something on the table and sunk into a chair. 

“Love, what’s the matter?” Charlie walked over with two bowls in his hand placing one in front of Harry and then sat his down. 

“We made the paper Charlie... Front page.” Tears started to fall down his cheeks. He knew that someone took pictures last night. He hoped that it wasn’t true, but looking down at the paper the photo replayed Harry kissing Charlie, over and over. He hated that Harry was crying, couldn’t he get a break. Charlie thought that he would be more upset about the fact he was in the paper but seeing how bad this was affecting Harry he didn’t care at the moment. All he wanted to do was hold Harry and make sure that he was okay. 

“I’m sorry love,” He said as he interlaced their fingers across the table. “But it’s a great picture I think I will keep it. It’s a great memory of our first date.” Hopefully he was making Harry feel better. 

“Y..you are not upset that we made the front page? I know that you don’t like this, you never really wanted to be in the press.” Charlie leaned over the table and brushed the tears from his face. 

“I don’t like it no... but I am not going anywhere Harry, I care about you too much to let a little news article ruin what we could have.” Standing Charlie pulls Harry into a bruising kiss, just so Harry knew that he wasn’t lying. 

“How did I get so lucky...” Harry said snuggling into his chest. 

“I’m the lucky one love... I have you...” Charlie said with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your kudos and comments.... it really helps! Please comment and Kudo more if you want, it makes me super happy!!!! Anyways I hope that you are still enjoying the story of Charlie and Harry.... I'm almost done with this fic... but don't worry there will be two more after it...... and there are two more different new stories that I want to work on.. I just wont when I still have this one going.... As always all errors are mine....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Charlie take the next step in their relationship......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Another Chapter For You!!!! I Might Load Two Chapters A Week! Because After This Chapter You Might Hate Me If I Don't!

Dear Hermione and Ron, 

The past two weeks have been perfect.... Simply perfect, I don’t think I have ever been this happy. Of course, we are taking things slow... Charlie is a perfect gentleman, just snogging and touches. Not saying I wouldn’t want more (Sorry Ron) but I know once it happens it is going to be magical. 

But Charlie has been acting strange the past couple of days. I wonder what’s going on.... It just may be because I'm paranoid.... but anyways... 

I miss you guys... We need to get together soon for dinner, maybe you guys could come here for a couple of days... 

Yours, 

H 

 

 

\------- 

Charlie knew that Harry thought something was up... He was too smart not to think about it. Charlie was proud of what he did... Since he finished his first draft of his story Charlie wanted to get him a type writer so he would be able to type out his story just in case he would want to send it somewhere to get published. Harry didn’t like to hear it but Charlie told him how talented he was. 

Charlie didn’t know if Harry would ever publish it but the couple of chapters that he read; he was already hooked. It might just be the fact that the main love interest was a red-haired dragon trainer. 

“Love, I'm going to go into town for a little bit I'm going to pick up some snacks and things for the card game. Do you need anything?” Harry walks out of the shower only wearing a towel. His hair still dripping making the water beads slowly fall down his chest. Wanting so much to go over there kiss him, then take him into their bed and make love to him. 

He has tried to take it slow with Harry, knowing he was a virgin he didn’t want to make him feel like he was rushing. Charlie would wait as long as it took to be with him. 

“No babe, I'm good. Just going to start on dinner once you leave. If you like you can pick up some wine but besides that no.” Harry smiles at him as he walks over and places a kiss on Charlies lips. 

“Okay, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Stealing another kiss, he starts to pull away but Harry pulls him closer. Charlie’s hands grip Harry’s hips, gods he was going to be the death of him. 

“Hopefully that will make you come home faster.” Harry whispers on his lips and walks away towards their room. Charlie has never felt more turned on than he felt at that moment. Okay yes hurry home, basically running out the door he apparates into town. 

\---- 

Harry stood in his room towel still around his waist. So tonight, is the night. The night that he is going to give himself to Charlie. He has thought about it for a while now. It’s probably silly he thinks to himself, but he has planned a dinner, homemade beef wellington with carrots and mash potatoes. For dessert... Harry. He blushing thinking that, merlin if he could write steamy romance scene but can’t even properly think about being with Charlie without blushing. Shaking his head, he dresses himself in tight black jeans with a tight red v neck t-shirt. 

Getting everything finished with dinner, he knows after that kiss that Charlie will be rushing to get home so that doesn’t give him a lot of time to get things finished. His heart is beating out of his chest... Tonight was going to be perfect. 

Waving his hand, the table was set with candles, and the rest of the house littered with candles that flicker. Yes, this is just perfect, now all he has to do is wait. 

 

\------ 

Charlie walks out of the store with Harry present shrunk in his pocket Trying to get home as quick as possible. The image of Harry in his towel and how his skin felt was all that was on his mind. Now to get wine and then home. He smiled to himself. 

When walking to the apparition point intown he bumped into someone, helping the person up they looked somewhat familiar. “Sorry about that... just in a rush to get home... Are you okay.” The Man with brown hair and blue eyes smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Charlies neck and kissed him. Pushing the man away, he was about to ask why but he popped away. What the fuck was that about? 

 

Once he got to the cabin all the light were off. Shit something happened, but Grady couldn’t get through the wards. Opening the door, he knew why all the light were off. Candles lit the room as he saw Harry standing in the sitting room. 

“Welcome home babe.” He walks up slowly to Charlie, placing the wine on the coffee table Charlie threads his fingers through Harry’s hair and brings him to his lips. Once their lips touched, Charlie felt as if his body was on fire with need. Harry’s tongue traced his bottom lip, opening up letting him inside. Their tongue danced together, as he pressed the smaller body into his. Feeling Harry’s hands on his chest as he slowly presses him away. Totally forgetting the strange thing that happened in town. 

“Not... that.. That wasn’t perfect... I spent a lot of time on dinner and before we skip dinner and go straight to dessert, we should stop.” Harry grabs his hands and slowly walks him to the table. The smaller man pushing him into his chair. Looking down he saw his dinner it smelled wonderful. 

“Love, what is this all about?” Charlie raised his eyebrow Harry blushed a deep rose color. 

“Erm... Well I wanted to make you dinner... I’ve been thinking about us and it’s been going brilliantly so I was thinking maybe it’s time to take our relationship to the next step.” Seeing Harry’s eyes fall to his plate Charlie could tell he was nervous, wait did he just say that he wanted to take it to the next level?! 

“Harry, I.. I don’t want to rush this if you are not ready! I will wait.. I will wait forever if I have too.” Charlie grabs his hand and holds it. 

\----- 

Harry looks up at Charlie’s beautiful eyes, he knows he would too but Harry wanted this. “Charlie.. I.. I want this so much... I... I love you... I know it’s probably too soon to say that, but I do I love you so much. We have a lot in common, I am happy for the first time in my life.” Biting his lips, he searches for some kind of reaction from Charlie. 

The dragon trainer stands up and waves his wand mumbling a spell. Harry looks up at him as he is pulled up from his chair. Now staring at each other Charlie runs his fingers through Harry’s hair slowly. As they come to a rest on the back of his neck. 

“I love you Harry James Potter.” Before Harry could say anything, Charlie’s lips were on his. This kiss was not like any other kiss he has had before. Wrapping his arms around the dragon trainer. Their bodies were pressed together. Charlies lips travel down his neck, leaning so he could have more access. 

“Babe,” Harry moaned as his hips buck slowly against Charlie. Feeling a smile on his skin. “Please...” His fingers slide down to the hem of Charlie’s shirt pulling it over his head. He mirrors Harry and pulls the red t-shirt off. 

Feeling warm calloused hands down his chest is driving Harry crazy. Throwing his arms around the taller man's neck Harry pulls him into a bruising kiss. Skin on skin as the stumble back to their room. Not stopping until he falls on the bed. Blue eyes looking down full of need. 

\----- 

Looking at Harry on the bed with eyes filled with arousal. Sliding on top of the smaller body, his lips finds Harry’s neck again, sliding down his Adams apple. Sucking, nipping and licking as he trails down gently biting the collar bone. Which makes the man underneath him buck upward. 

“Charlie” Harry moaned, which just fueled him. Moving taking one of his nipples in his mouth, tongue flicking it until it was erect, kissing over to the other repeating what he just done. Trailing down to his navel dipping is tongue teasing. Feeling fingers glide through his hair pulling slightly making Charlie nip the skin. 

“Love, you taste so good... You are so perfect.” He said in-between licks and kisses. Reaching the button of his jeans he flicks it open, hearing Harry gasp. 

“Yes.. Please Charlie.. Please...” Moving back up Charlie places a kiss on those pleading lips. 

“Harry, I’m going to make love to you... Slowly, I want to make this so good for you... I’m going to taste every inch of your skin.” While he was talking Charlie pulled down his loves jeans boxers and all. 

Kissing from his left hip to his right making sure to leave no part untouched. Charlies erection now painfully hard in his pants. Standing slowly as he hears a whine from his love. 

“Shh... I’m far too dressed to do much more my love.” Green eyes follow his every move, he quickly kicks off his pants leaving him completely naked. 

\--------- 

Fuck, he is beautiful. Harry thought to himself as Charlie stood at the foot of the bed. Gods he wanted this man. Skin flecked with freckles, muscles gleaming from sweat, those tattoos that sleeve his arms. Moving his hand down to his aching cock but his hand was pushed away. Groaning his looks up. 

“No love that is mine...” Reaching over to his night stand Charlie picks out something, Harry didn’t get a good look at it but before he could even think what it was, he felt Charlies tongue glide up his cock. Arching off the bed. “Charlie!” he keens. Gods he has never felt anything like that before. 

Trying not to buck up every time he felt that wonderful mouth slides up and down. Knowing he wasn’t going to last long Harry tries to pull up him. “Babe... Charlie... I’m gonna” Then he felt a slick finger slide into him it was too much. Pleasure rushes over him as he screams out Charlie’s name. 

\----- 

Charlie swallows that sweet musky liquid. Moving back up, his finger still in that tight passage kissing Harry. Slowly moving his finger. “You okay?” Charlie looked down at his love, who was still trying to catch his breath. 

“Y.. Yes babe... that... that was amazing.” Staring into those green eyes Charlie moves his finger and brushes up against that bundle of nerves which makes his lover scream. 

“Fuck. Charlie please don’t... don’t stop...” 

Nipping and licking the shell of Harry’s ear his whispers “You will never have to beg... I will give you anything and everything you want and need.” Taking his lips again Charlie adds a second and then a third finger. Stretching him getting him ready for him, knowing he is ready down Charlie places a pillow under Harry’s hips. 

Taking the lube and stroking his erection making sure it would not hurt Harry. He positioned himself between his legs. 

“You will let me know as soon as it hurts... I don’t want you to hurt.” Seeing Harry nod Charlie breeches the tight muscle. Slowly sliding inside him, it was almost enough to undo him. He was so tight and warm. Watching for any signs of pain in his lover's face. He slides the rest of the way in... Merlin that feels perfect. 

“Please babe....” Feeling Harry’s legs wrap around him pressing him deeper. Charlie slowly starts to move a slow angling trying to find that magic spot again. Thrusting in again finding that spot again just as Harry moans his name. 

\-------- 

Harry felt pleasure, mixed with a little bit of pain, but it was worth it. Charlie now thrusting hitting that sweet spot each time. His erection weeping, wanting to touch himself so bad but he doesn’t know if Charlie will let him. As if the man read his mind, he starts stroking to the time of the thrust. 

“Fuck” Harry says as he thrust into the hand stroking him. Praising and moaning Charlie’s name. He knows that he is going to come again. Not before Charlie he can’t, squeezing around him gods it’s almost too much. 

“Come for me baby, please....” Pleading with the red head, wanting him to fill him up. A few more thrust Harry couldn’t hold it streams of white panted both of their stomachs. Feeling Charlies release inside him, he slowly stops thrusting. 

Charlie’s forehead is pressed to his. “Wow.... If I knew it was like that, I would have done it sooner.” he says breathlessly running his fingers down Charlies back. 

“It’s has never been like that... It was a first for me too. Never have I felt that way before... I love you Harry James Potter.” The older man whispers on his lips. 

“I love you too Charles Edwin Weasley.” Casting a cleansing spell Charlie pulls out of Harry slowly and cuddles up against him. Their fingers interlacing. They sat in silence until Harry hears the dragon trainers stomach growl. 

“ M’Sorry,” Charlie smiles into Harry’s neck. 

“Come on babe, let’s go eat... I’m hungry too.” Pulling on their boxers they both walk into the kitchen hand in hand. 

\------- 

The next morning Charlie wakes up without opening his eyes he touches the other side of the bed. Opening his eyes, it’s empty. Where is he? Charlie stands up stretching he pads into the kitchen to see if his love is making breakfast. Not there and he wasn’t in the loo either. 

Hearing the door open he smiled and turned around “Love... you scared me I thought you left...” walking into the sitting room it wasn’t Harry. 

“Oh I know baby, I am back... and I am not going anywhere.” A cutting curse hits his arm. 

“Grady! Where is Harry?” Pulling a rolled-up newspaper out of his back pocket he hands it to Charlie wand still pointed at him. 

Taking it, he unrolls it and the front page reads: 

The Boy Who Loved, But They Didn’t Love Back! 

Last night we caught a picture of Charles Edwin Weasley kissing another man. It looks like Harry Potter is back on the market. We haven’t been able to contact The Chosen One on his comment of what happened. We did get an exclusive with Charlies new fling. Brady Livingston, stated “We are so much in love, it must feel really bad that someone took the love of your life away huh Harry.” Don’t worry Harry we all still love you! 

Anger was flowing off of him. Charlies magic started crackling around the room. “What the fuck Grady... Why! Why did you do this? Because I dumped you to get with him? How low could you be?” Charlie couldn’t believe he forgot his wand in his room. 

“I did this because I miss you, I love you Charlie and I know that you love me too. You can’t hide it I know that you do. See now that Harry is gone, we can be together again.” Charlie moved closer to him trying to see if he could get the wand away from him. 

“You think I would get back with you after this? How stupid could you be Grady.” Shouldn’t have said that Charlie thought as Grady pushes his wand into Charlie’s throat. 

“I don’t want to hurt you love, but you are making it hard on me...” Just then the door slammed open. Making Grady turn around. 

“How could you fucking do it Charlie!” Fin said as he walked into the cabin, oh thank god Charlie tackled Grady down to the ground. 

“Get his wand.” He said as he wrestles with Grady. 

Fin yelled “Expelliarmus,” then “Incarcerous” Ropes bind Grady as Charlie pins him to the ground. Grady still moving trying to get the bigger man off of him. 

“Why couldn’t you just stay with me Charlie! Why did you have to go to Harry Bloody Potter. We could have been happy together forever.” Charlie by this time was fuming. How could he ever loved this man. His fist slammed into Grady’s face. Looking over at Fin who pointed his wand at Grady. 

“Petrificus Totalus” was the last spell Fin said before he helped Charlie up. 

“Than...” Feeling Fin’s fist slam into his nose Charlie stumbles backwards. “What the fuck man!” He yells as blood pours from his face. 

“You... you cheated on Harry... Harry bloody Potter.” There went another punch that Charlie couldn’t get away from. This time hitting his cheek, that is going to bruise. 

“I didn’t cheat on him it was Grady, he must have used pollyjuice potion and kissed me when he knew I was being watched.” Fin looked at him like he didn’t believe him. 

“Where is Harry? Did he do anything to him did he?” Charlie was about to say he didn’t know until he saw a note on the coffee table. Picking it up he held his breath as he read: 

Goodbye Charlie 

Tears fall from his eyes, “Come on Charlie, let’s get you cleaned up... the auror’s will be here soon.” Charlie didn’t care that he was bleeding, he lost Harry... Doesn't matter it was Grady, he knew Harry wouldn’t trust him again. 

\----- 

Harry popped into number 12 Grimmauld Place with tears streaming down his face. Standing he held up both of his hands pushing his magic out building wards that wouldn’t let anything get through. Harry wanted to be left alone. Feeling the wards complete Harry sinks down to the floor pulling his legs up to his chest rocking back and forth he cries. Why would you think that you could be happy. You can’t be happy because you were never supposed to be alive this long. You were supposed to die during the war, it would have been better if he would have died. No one needed him anymore, not for anything more than newspaper sales. There was nothing to live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Don't Hate Me! I Know That It Is A Cliff Hanger.... I'm Still Really Enjoying Writing This I Hope That You Are Still Enjoying Reading It! All Errors And Things Are Mine! New Chapter Should Be Up Early Next Week! Kudos and Comments Are Always Welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning this chapter contains attempt at suicide it's not graphic just wanted to give a heads up*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I wanted to give you an Easter/Passover/Sunday Funday present. I hope you all enjoy!

Four weeks have passed since Charlie last saw Harry. Four very long weeks, he went on leave after the third week. Sitting at the kitchen table of his family home, Charlie pulls out a pocket watch. The watch that he has been staring at for the last four weeks. Showing that Harry has not been eating anything at all, nor sleeping. 

“Charlie, looking at that isn’t going to make this any better.” Arthur said as he looked down from his paper. Headlines today read: 

The Chosen One in hiding. 

The Chosen One was spotted yesterday going into Gringotts. Finally coming out two hours later. Looking pale and so skinny. After a quick trip to the apothecary he soon disappeared. We are guessing he hasn’t read the paper after Grady was caught after attacking Harry’s Ex Charles Weasley. More on page 2. 

“Dad I don’t know what to do. He won’t see me... he won't see Ron or Hermione. I know that he is hurting. I can’t do anything to fix it if he won't let me in. I feel so helpless. I told him I loved him the night before. I still love him, so much that it hurts. Dad why won’t he talk to me, if he read the paper, he knows that I wasn’t cheating on him.” Looking at his Dad, he never really bared his soul to anyone he was the silent type. They all knew that. It hurt Arthur that he didn’t know how to help fix his son. 

“Just give him time that is all I can say... He will come around; he is hurting and the damn press won't leave him alone. It will all work out son...” Charlie watched his dad stand up and walk outside. 

“I hope he will forgive me....” Charlie looks at the pocket watch one last time and pushed it into his pocket. 

 

\---------- 

Harry sat at his desk in the library with a quill in his hand. The sounds of the tip scratching across the parchment is all you could hear. You would think that there would be tears flowing down his cheeks as he wrote, but there are none. He has accepted his fate a long time ago. Five letters are rolled sitting on his desk now. 

“Kreacher” Harry bellow as the elf popped into the room. 

“Master Harry,” Kreacher sneers. 

Taking a deep breath Harry looks at the house elf. “I want you to deliver these letters to the people that they are addressed to. Then I would like you to go and stay with the Charlie Weasley, in Romania. You will help him with whatever he would need Kreacher. Take care of him like you would take care of me.” His voice croaked. 

“Master Harry Potter would be needing Kreacher.” The elf shuffles his feet moving closer to his master who is not looking good. Reminding the elf of his former master, who he loved so much. 

“No Kreacher, I will no longer need your services. I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. I know that you haven’t always liked me, but have served me well. Remember what I have told you.” Harry looks at the elf knowing he wouldn’t let him down. 

“Yes, Master Harry Potter, Kreacher will do what Master Harry Potter told him to do.” Bowing the elf pops away. 

Looking at the dusty Library he takes in the sight, no this is not the right spot. Walking through the house he climbs the stair’s upstairs into his godfathers' room which he has turned it into his own. This is the perfect spot. 

He will be able to see everyone his loves again. What a wonderful thing. He will be able to finally be with his Mother, Father, Sirius. A small smile appears on his lips. His shaky hand moves into his pocket fishing out a potion that he has been keeping safe. It is now time he thinks to himself. Climbing into his bed he fixes his pillows so he could lie comfortably. Uncorking the vile, and pressing it against his lips. He drinks till the very last drop. Harry laughs smiling a bright smile, this... this is what he has wanted for a while. It just took enough courage to do it. He couldn’t believe to think that he could be happy. Now he will be. All he has to do is wait. 

Thinking about the letter he wrote to Charlie. 

 

 

Charlie, 

This is my last letter to you. I want you to know you are not the reason that I am doing this. Please don’t ever think that. This was on my mind before I came to stay with you. 

I want you to know that I did love you. I’m glad that I got to spend that time that I had with you. Silly that I would actually think that I could be happy. I wish that I would have died like I was supposed to. Now I get too. I will finally have my family, and people will not expect anything from me or watch my every move. 

Kreacher is yours now so you can have home cooked meals for you and your boyfriend. No more take out! I know I spoiled you with my home cooking. At least you don’t have to listen to my off key singing anymore or my loud music when I cook. Please take care of Carling, tell him a love him. I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to him. 

There will never be enough words to tell you how happy that you made me in the small time that we were together. I know that I should be mad at you, for telling me that you loved me. If you loved me you wouldn’t have been with another man. I do want to thank you for making me feel like someone loved and cared for me. I’m not mad though I understand, I've been broken and unhappy for so long that I know that it must have been hard for you to actually be in a relationship with me. 

You will always be my First and Only Love. I truly wish for you to be happy. 

I love you, 

Harry James Potter 

 

 

Harry started to feel the potion working he cuddles into his bed and closes his eyes. 

Not seeing Kreacher at the door looking in, Master Harry Potter will not do this. His master will not shame his name! 

\------- 

Charlie is sitting on the grass of his parents' home picking at grass. Feeling hopeless, his heart is broken just then his pocket watch vibrated inside his pocket. Jumping up he pulls it out, no.... no this is not good. Running back towards the house he was stopped by an elf. 

“Master Charlie Wheezy will follow Kreacher. Master Harry Potter not shame the Potter Black name Master Harry Potter must live!” 

Charlie frozen with fear the elf snapped as they appeared in Harry’s room. What he saw made his stomach lurch. 

“Kreacher he’s not...” Charlie’s hand clenches at his heart. No, he can’t be …. Not yet!!! 

“No Master Charlie Wheezy, You must take Master Harry Potter.. Master Harry Potter will die.” Walking up to the love of his life he places his hand on the Harry’s face. 

“Kreacher, go to my brother Ron and Hermione and have them meet me at Hogwarts.” Charlie picked up the lifeless body. 

Hearing a groan from the body, calmed Charlie only for a moment he is not gone yet. “Stay with me love….” 

“Charlie?” A voice croaked out. Looking down he saw glassy emerald eyes. 

“Yes, love it’s me don’t worry I have you...” He pressed a kiss to the man’s sweaty forehead. 

“Let me go Charlie.... so, you can be with the person you want to be with... You... happy... My.. Mum.... I love you Charlie...” Charlie looked down his loves eyes were closed. No.. Please.... leaning closer he hears shallow breathing... Thank Merlin.. 

Rushing to the floo he throws in the powder and called out “Infirmary at Hogwarts.” Stepping into the Green flame they were both gone. Knowing the press wouldn’t be there… that would be the last thing he needed. 

\------- 

Harry stood in the same spot he stood not that long ago with Dumbledore at Kings Cross Station. Smiling he knew he did it... This was the place that he wanted to be. He will just get onto the train and let it take him to his family. Walking over to a bench he sits and waits for the train. Harry felt kind of odd last time someone was here to talk to him. Maybe they will be on the train.... 

Getting lost in thought Harry didn’t feel the small hand that touched his own... “Daddy.....” Harry’s head pops up. Looking into a green-eyed little boy with copper hair and freckles. 

“I’m sorry?” Harry looked down at the boy puzzled. 

“Daddy... you are not supposed to be here with me... Papa needs you back at home...” Once again Harry didn’t understand. Why was this little boy who looked so much like Charlie looking at him and calling him Daddy. 

“What’s your name little bludger?” Harry said patting the seat next to him watching the boy climb up and sit criss cross facing him. 

“My name is James Arthur Potter Weasley.” The little boy laughs and shakes his head. “Daddy...You are Harry James Potter… and my Papa’s name is Charles Edwin Weasley.” Harry sat stock still, there is no way that he could be telling the truth. Harry’s hand slowly reaches to his flat stomach. 

“I used to be there Daddy, until you took that yucky potion and then I was gone... but that’s okay... I get to be with Granda and Nana. They are really nice Daddy, then I met Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remy and Uncle Fred... Uncle Fred is my favorite so far but shhh” The little boy presses his fingers to his lips. “Don’t tell Uncle Sirius, I don’t think he would like it very much.” Tears now fell down Harry’s face... He killed not only himself he killed a child.... His and Charlies child... It must have happened that night... How did it happen that night? It was rare for wizards to get pregnant without help. 

“James, I'm so sorry... if I had known that... if I had known that you were there, I wouldn’t have taken the potion... but see we can be together now... If Daddy stays, we can be together with Granda and Nana and all of your Uncles.” Harry pleaded with his son, knowing that it wouldn’t change the outcome death would be too good for Harry Fucking Potter. 

“But Papa needs you... he is so scared right now... He has never been this scared before, you know how Papa is Daddy he is so silent he keeps to himself. You need to be there to help him.” Anger grew in the pit of Harry stomach; he didn’t want to talk about what happened with Charlie with his dead son. 

“James, Papa doesn’t love Daddy! He loves someone else...” God that hurt to say, he shouldn’t hurt if he is dead... Harry felt little hands on his face as he looked into his same green eyes. 

“Papa loves you Daddy, it was all a lie... The press, the picture it was all a lie. Papa loves you so much!” James pulled out a newspaper and handed it to him. 

 

The Boy Who Lived was The Boy He Loved. 

A couple of days ago there was a picture of Charlie Weasley boyfriend of Harry Potter kissing someone else. We now know, Grady, Weasley’s Ex-boyfriend, sent a picture of him kissing Charlie under the use of Polyjuice potion. This wasn’t the first time Grady has hurt Our Boy Who Lived, While Harry was in Romania at the Sanctuary, Grady locked him in the in the pen with Opaleye Dragons. Harry was in the infirmary for two days, he did make a full recovery. Charlie Weasley did have a comment. 

“I would have never have done that with Harry. I love him so much.” He went on to say that he hopes that their relationship will thrive after this mishap. We will soon see... 

 

 

Harry looks up from the paper into those green eyes of Jamie who was smiling. It wasn’t real... he should have known it wasn’t real..... 

“Daddy you love Papa so much. Go be with him... You will see me again... I promise! I can come see you whenever you want me too, I’m not supposed to tell you that Daddy but all you have to do is think of me before bed...” He pulled the small body into him and hugs him tight. Trying to embed this feeling into his memory. So, he will at least know what he would have looked like. 

“James, I wish I could bring you with me... Please come with me...” James kisses his father's nose. 

“I can’t Daddy, I have to go now. Pappy Albus is making sweets, and it's not sherbet lemons. I love you Daddy.” harry sobs into the boy's shirt. Why couldn’t he stay... he wants to stay.... 

“I love you Jamie...” 

“I love you too Daddy, now go back to Papa. It’s going to hurt Daddy” James push away from his father. 

Pain sears through his body, he shoots up from his bed. “JAMIE!” 

\----- 

Charlie jumped as he heard Harry scream. “Harry love... it’s okay. I’m here... You’re okay.” Seeing Harry burry is head in his hands. Thanks gods he is okay, Charlie couldn’t lose Harry he just got him.... 

“I killed him... I’m a murder... I killed him... he wouldn’t let me stay... why wouldn't he let me stay..” Charlie had no clue what he was talking about but he picks up his love and sits on the bed holding him in his lap. He feels Harry trying to push out of his arms. 

“Harry, baby please... Talk to me.. It's okay you are fine now... I’m sorry, I'm so sorry..” Harry looks up. Charlie’s heart breaks as he sees dark circles under Harry’s red eyes. 

“I killed our son... I'm a murder... I just wanted this to end... I wanted to go home... If.. If I knew Charlie... I wouldn’t have done it... I wouldn't have...” Pulling Harry into his chest he kissed his hair. He knew that Harry was pregnant, Poppy told him about it when they were working on him. He couldn’t believe that he was going to be a father, they did all that they could do but there wasn’t enough magic to save him. He wasn’t going to tell Harry that though. 

“I know love I know you wouldn’t have done it... It’s all my fault.. I should have told you that a random person kissed me... It was Grady the whole time. He did that so you would leave me... Please love you have to believe me. I would never hurt you.. Never...” Rocking the smaller man back and forth trying to calm him. 

“Jamie told me... I read the article, he showed it to me... Jamie said I have to come back... he said that I needed to be with you...” Charlie looked down at him. Tears pooling in those beautiful green eyes. 

“Jamie our son?” Charlie spoke softly, Harry talked to their son... gods that was weird to say... a son that he would never know... Charlie’s heart broke once more, but he has his Harry... they could always have more children.... If that is what Harry wants. 

\------ 

Harry sat there numb he was going to answer Charlie, he would do this for his son... Jamie wanted him to be with his Papa.... “James Arthur Weasley... He said that his Granda and Nana, were the best... his favorite is his....” Harry didn’t know how to say this without hurting Charlie. “He said his favorite Uncle was Uncle Fred, but he wasn’t going to tell Uncle Sirius or Uncle Remy that.” Laughing through the tears... Gods it hurts... 

“I’m sorry Harry... I love you... gods I love you... Please... please forgive me... Please come home... I’ll take care of you... I’ll do whatever you want me to do but please Harry... Please come home...” Harry felt torn gods he wanted to go back home with Charlie but he needs help. 

“Please baby... I need you... You need someone to take care of you right now... We can go anywhere you want too... or we can stay here with Mum and Dad... Just please don’t leave me again... I can’t do this without you...” Harry just wrapped his arms around the dragon trainers' neck. 

“Charles Weasley... I need you too much... I need to get help… I’m not leaving you... I'll go wherever you go...” All the emotions building up he curls into the bigger man and falls asleep. 

\----- 

Charlie sits just holding on to Harry. Singing to him as he rocked him back and forth. He is going to make sure Harry gets the help that he needs. Hearing the door open he sees Ron, Hermione and his parents walking in. 

“Oh Charlie.” Molly ran up to her second oldest son.... “What happened?!” Charlie looks up at his mother with tears flowing down his face. 

“We should have known that he wasn’t well. I noticed it and he was getting better but when that fucking article came out it made it worse. Ron, Hermione... You should have known you are his best friends. You should have seen something wasn’t right. Now... Now he tried to kill himself... and now it’s only going to be worse.” Charlie hissed, how could they have not known that Harry would do this to himself. 

Hermione started to cry as Ron pulls her into his arms. “Charlie, he kept us out. Harry has always been like that he has never wanted help from anyone. All we could have done was try.” There were even tears in Ron’s eyes. 

“Charlie, what do you mean it is going to be worse now... I’m sure you told him that the newspaper article was a fake...” Charlie took a deep breath, he didn’t know if Harry would want them to know, but they were his family and he needed to tell them. 

“Harry was pregnant Mum, he was pregnant with my child... If I just told him... I could have both of them... If I fought, I could have saved them both. I know I shouldn’t be mad at Harry I know I shouldn’t” Charlie whispers as Molly places a hand over her mouth taking in everything that he son said. Harry didn’t know it wasn’t his fault about Jamie... but it still doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt... He could have lost them both... 

“I don’t want to be mad Mum, it’s not his fault its ours.. We should have been there for him...” He gave a kiss on Harry’s forehead as he placed him on the bed. “I don’t want to leave him but I need to get air for a minute... Please stay with him Mum if he wakes up tell him I'll be right back.” Charlie placed him on the bed giving pecking his lips. “I’ll be right back. I love you.” He whispers to Harry. 

Not looking at anyone Charlie walks out of the infirmary. Letting tears flow freely as he’s walking out of Hogwarts. Heading over to the lake he sat down under the tree. Leaning his head back against the trees he closes his eyes. 

When he opens them again, he is at the sanctuary sitting in with the opaleyes. There is a little boy sitting playing with Carling, why is there a child in here with the dragons. Somehow Charlie knew that he wasn’t going to get hurt. He walks up to the little boy, noticing how the boy looked he had copper hair and freckles. 

“His name is Carling.” He said down to the little boy, who looked up at the sound of his voice. Charlie gasped noticing he looked just like him as a child but he had emerald eyes. 

“I know Papa... sit with me...” The little boy patted the ground next to him. Sitting next to the child knowing that he must be going crazy. 

“You’re James?” He said more as a statement than a question, which he was rewarded with a smile from the little boy. 

“Did Daddy talk about me? He was upset, he wanted to stay with me... I kinda wanted him to stay too Papa but... I knew that he couldn’t...” Placing Carling on the ground who disappeared. James climbed onto Charlie’s lap. A calm feeling rushed over him as the little boy places his hands on his Papa’s face. 

“He did.. He said that you were happy with Uncle Fred... Is he causing trouble?” Charlie smiled at his mini me. Gods what he wouldn’t give to have them both alive. 

“Yes, we are having lots of fun... Don’t be mad at Daddy, Papa... It wasn’t his fault... He didn’t know... and I wouldn’t have made it anyway... Don’t tell Daddy that either... I was sick... It wasn't Daddy’s fault that I was sick either... Sometimes it just happens.” Hearing what James was saying broke his heart even more. It's sad to say but at least they lost him sooner rather than later. 

“So, my little dragon, what do I need to do to help Daddy... I know you know or you wouldn’t be here.” Running his fingers through the little boy's hair. 

“Just love him Papa, it’s going to be hard for him... He is going to try to do it all by himself but don’t let him.”The little boy said so matter-of-fact. 

“I will do whatever I have to do.... I know I shouldn’t ask this James but... Are we... me and Daddy are we going to be okay?” Hoping that he would know. James kissed his Papa’s nose. 

“Yes Papa, you and Daddy are going to get Married... Granny is not going to be happy because it’s not at The Burrow...but she is going to be happy that you get married though... I can’t tell you anything else Papa or I’ll get in trouble. Daddy is waking up... you should too.” Charlie didn’t want to leave his little dragon... He wanted to stay here a little while longer. “All you have to do is think of me Papa before you go to sleep and I will be there I promise. Now you better go Daddy will be looking for you.” Charlie pulled James into a big hug. 

“Alright my little dragon.. I love you...” Charlie knew he would see him soon... He needed him to get through this time with Harry. 

“I love you too Papa.” Charlie woke up with a jerk when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up there stood Ron. 

“He is awake. Poppy is getting ready to talk to the family... I figured you wanted to be in there...” Charlie stood up and pulled Ron into a hug. 

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier... You couldn’t have known... Harry is a private person like myself. Come on we should go see him.” Charlie threw his arm around his little brother and walked back towards the castle. 

 

\------ 

Harry closed his eyes not wanting to hear what Poppy was yelling at him about. 

“Mister Potter, I know that you were having a bad time but never in my life would I thought that you would have done this to yourself...” The older witch stopped talking as she heard the door open, opening his eyes there stood Charlie and Ron. 

The dragon trainer runs to his bed side. “Hi love.... I’m sorry I stepped away.” Harry looks into those blue eyes, and it just clicked. It was all a lie... he didn’t have anyone else... It was just Harry, he was the one that Charlie loved.... The father of James... Tears again flow from his eyes... Gods he wishes that he could stop crying. Hearing a cough from Poppy the both turned to face her. 

“Now as I was saying, I feel that you should be looked after for a little while Harry, I don’t trust you by yourself.. So, if it is okay with you Molly he will be staying with you for a while... Harry I will not let this go outside of this room. You don’t need that in your life.” Molly grabbed his hand and gives it a squeeze. 

“Yes, I will watch over him... Silly boy... I love you Harry James Potter and you will not do that me again... You know that you are my son... in all but blood... Don’t do this to your mother again do you understand me!” She didn’t yell but her voice was stern. Looking over at Charlie who shrugged and smiles a watery smile and then back at Molly. 

“I’m sorry Mum... I won’t do that anymore...” Molly bends down and kissed him on the forehead... 

“You better not son... Ronald, Hermione come help me get the house ready for Harry...” Ron nodded and Hermione walks up to the bed and kisses Harrys cheek. 

“Don’t think that we are not going to have a conversation Harry... I love you get some rest.” Harry knew he didn’t really want to talk about this. 

Watching them walk out Poppy started talking again. “Harry, with the miscarriage... I'm going to have to give you something to help. I’m sorry about this but since you have had a miscarriage you are going to have to use a potion next time to be able to get pregnant. I’m guessing that you didn’t use one this time...” 

Harry sat up in the bed and looked at the mediwitch. “I don’t understand how I got pregnant to begin with ma’am I thought that for a male to get pregnant they would have to take a potion. Which I did not seeing that... that was my first time.” Harry looked down at his fingers. He doesn’t want to talk about his sex life with her. 

“Harry, there have been cases of wizards who want something so bad that it happens. I’m guessing Harry your wish of wanting a family, your magic gave it to you. You will be able to get pregnant again if that is something that you want. I will help, but I don’t want you to think about that right now... Right now, I need you to get yourself together. You will stay here over night and tomorrow you will go to the burrow. I’m sending some potions home with you. Take them once a day with food. Now Charlie, I'm guessing that you are not going to go home but you will make sure that he rests. I’ll check up on you in the morning.” With that Poppy walked away. 

\------ 

Charlie looked over at Harry pushing his hair out of his eyes. “I’m sorry...” Harry said quietly, knowing that ‘I’m sorry’ was going to be said at least 100 more times. He moved over and patted his bed. Charlie so wants to lay down with him. Climbing onto the bed he pulls his love into his arms. 

“It’s okay.... When I left earlier.... James came to me in a dream... He is beautiful Harry... I don’t want you to feel bad about it. You didn’t know... All we can do now is think of the future.. Our future, which we can’t do if you continue to keep everything to yourself. I know how that is I am the same way... but together we have to make each other better.” Charlie felt fingers slid up and down his chest as he squeezes Harry closer to him. 

“He is beautiful.... I know it might have been a little selfish of me to do this. Not thinking about everyone else, but I have always thought about everyone else this is the first time I did something selfish and look what happened I lost my son... our son.... We will have more right... one day?” Looking down at those glassy green eyes... his heart breaks again. 

“Yes Harry, we will have more... as many as we can have... Weasley don’t stop at one... Once we are married, and we move into a bigger cabin... I mean if that is what you want...” Charlie stops himself before he thinks of too many things he doesn’t know if Harry wants to live there. 

“Good... I want to live with the dragons Charlie... You will be here with me right... Through all of this, I don’t want to do this alone... Please don’t back to Romania. Not that I want to keep you from your job... I just... I know I can’t do this without you....” Seeing how open Harry was being in all of this... He wasn't’ going to go back to work until Harry was better. Teo would understand, Charlie out of all the people never left. He stayed at the Sanctuary because he thought that no one would care if was there for a holiday or birthdays. 

Charlie rub his thumb across Harry’s cheek pulling him into a kiss. It started as a small kiss, until Harry pulled him closer. Pouring all of his emotions through the kiss. 

“I love you, Harry. I’m actually on leave right now from work. Teo understands, I didn’t tell him anything to do with you. I just said I was going to take some time off. When you are better, we will go home. I’ll see about moving into a bigger cabin, so you will have an office to write in.” He will spoil his love. There will never be a day that Harry doesn’t know how much he loves him. Not after this. “As long as you don’t ever do anything like this again. If life becomes too much please talk to me, or Ron, Hermione or Mum. We are here for you Harry. Always.” Pulling Harry to lay on top of him rubbing his back. 

“I promise,” Charlie kissed the top of Harry’s head and continued to rub his back. Soon the smaller man's breath slowed and he knew he was asleep. Maybe Charlie could get some sleep now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All error's are my own. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. The story is half way done! A sequel is coming! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments it really makes it better!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting Their Lives Back Together.

Harry sat up quickly in the bed sweat pouring down his face. It looks like it’s still early the sun isn’t up yet. Taking a deep breath, he knew it was just a dream... It’s been a week since everything happened... He looked over and saw Charlie sleeping perfectly, he didn’t want to wake him so slowly he slipped out of the bed. Casting a cleaning spell, he throws on a t-shirt and walks down the stairs. Knowing that everyone will still be asleep he just wanted to have a cuppa tea and head back to bed. 

Once in the kitchen he saw that he was not going to be alone. Sitting at the table was Arthur with a cup in his hand, looking up he smiled at him. 

“Hiya Harry... You okay? "Arthur sat his cup down on the table. Studying Harry, he knew that Arthur was much like Charlie quiet but strong. 

“Uh.. yeah I’m fine, I just wanted a cuppa tea.. do you mind if I join you?” Harry said as he walked over to the kettle and turned it on. 

“Please Harry, we can talk about a few things I always wanted to ask about muggle things…” Harry laughs as he preps his tea. 

“Alright, what would you like to know..” Harry leans on the counter, playing with his fingers. 

“Okay, I’ve heard about moving pictures but there is a box that you can watch the moving pictures with sound. A tellyvisor?” Harry laughed quietly to himself… Arthur has always been someone who could make him smile. 

“It’s a television. It’s for shows and movies like plays. People watch it for entertainment. Like the radio.” Harry pours the hot water into his tea as he places the bag and walks over to the table. 

“Fascinating, and every muggle has one… wonder if we can make one that will work here.. Do you think that you would want to help me with that if I find one?” Harry like the sound of working with a dad. He might not had that family growing up but now he has the chance. 

“I would love that… Dad… is it okay if I call you that?” Harry didn’t want to feel strange but he knew that Molly didn’t mind she actually loved it. 

“I would like that very much son…” They sat and talked until the sun came up. Laughing and talking about everything besides what happened… 

—- 

Charlie reaches for Harry as he slowly wakes up. Feeling the side of the bed for him he feels nothing but a cold bed. Opening he eyes he sits up quickly. Where is he. 

Jumping out of bed Charlie runs down stairs wearing only his boxers. Once he walks into the kitchen, he saw Harry talking to his Dad. Thank gods! Not noticing him yet Charlie sneaks behind Harry and wraps his arms around his neck resting his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. 

“Good morning love,” Kissing behind Harry’s ear. Feeling A hand squeeze his arm. 

“Morning baby, would you like me to make breakfast?” Harry turns and looks up at Charlie. 

Looking into his eyes he could see some of that sparkle come back. “And have Mum yell at me.. no thanks..” 

Arthur laughed while shaking his heads, “He is right Harry, you don’t want to mess with Molly’s kitchen.” 

“You don’t think she would hate it if I would make breakfast. She deserves a break.” Charlie laughs as he pulls Harry up and sits him on his lap. 

“She will not take it as a break, she would say that made a mess and you don’t know what you are doing. ‘Charles Edwin Weasley! Look at this mess you made’” Charlie said in his best Mum voice. 

Hearing Harry laugh is the best sound in the world. Wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller man and kisses his cheek. 

“Charles Edwin Weasley! Go put on a shirt… I know Harry might want to see that but I do not!” Charlie jumped as he heard his mother’s voice. 

“Yes Mum….” Placing a kiss on Harry’s lip. “I love you.” He whispers on his lips. 

“I love you too.” Kissing him one last time the dragon trainer runs upstairs. 

 

— 

Harry sat alone outside, today was his first day going to see a mind healer. Watching the Garden gnomes shuffle around. 

“Hey I wondered where you went.” He looks up and saw his beautiful boyfriend wearing a jumper that stretches over his muscles and a pair of jeans. 

“I just wanted to sit outside for a little bit.” Reaching out his hands to Charlie who pulled him up from the ground wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Are you nervous about your appointment today?” Harry nuzzles into the dragon trainer. He is nervous about going… he doesn’t want to talk about what is going through this mind… 

“A little…. I just don’t know if this will help… you help… being in your arms helps. See all better” Harry looks up at this dragon trainer. Charlie smiles sweetly down at him. 

“Love, I love that I help but you need other help… I’ll be there in the waiting room… If you need me you can just come out and get me…” Knowing he is not going to get out of this… He shouldn’t try to get out of it anyways he needs to be healthy… 

Placing a kiss on the dragon trainer’s lips, “How did I get so lucky. I don’t even know why you would stay with me… After everything… I’m…” Harry was hushed by Charlie’s lips. 

“I stay with you because I love you. You are the most amazing man… We should go love, we are going to be late. Maybe if you feel up for it, I would love to take you out tonight?” Harry interlaced his fingers with Charlie’s as the walk back towards house. 

“A date with my knight in dragon-hide boots, how could I say no! Have I told you how amazing you are today?” Harry says dreamily. 

“No but thank you… have I told you that I love you today?” Harry laughs he has told him I love you at least a dozen times today. 

“Yes babe, but I love you.” 

“I love you Harry James Potter,” Harry looks at his dragon trainer, Gods he is so beautiful… Maybe his life is going to be okay. 

\------- 

Charlie is holding onto Harry’s hand as they wait in a small office in muggle London. They were happy that they found one outside of the wizarding world. He was going to make this so Harry wouldn’t have to worry about press while he is healing. That would be a major setback for Harry. 

“I don’t know if I can do this Babe...” Charlie looked into wide emerald eyes, he could see the pain and fear. 

“You can do this... You are the strongest person I know. Talking to someone should be the easiest thing.. If you don’t want to talk about other things just talk about me...” Charlie teases, “I know that I am one of your favorite subjects... You are one of mine...” Seeing the tent of red paint Harry’s cheeks. 

“That is true... I just wish I wasn’t just a freak.. Or a fuck up... I still feel horrible of what I did... I’ve seen so many things... watch so many deaths... but... this one was the hardest, because I did it myself...” Before Charlie could say anything a woman wearing muggle clothes with blond hair pinned in a bun walks over. 

“Mr. Potter, Dr. Cross will see you now.” Feeling Harry tense Charlie smiled at him rubbing his thumb across his hand. 

\----- 

Harry looked over at Charlie who smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. “I love you.. I’ll be right here if you need me okay?”. 

“I love you too...” Harry nodded and stood up following the blond. They walk towards a door as it opened Harry looks inside the walls were painted a cream color with a leather couch and two leather chairs. Walking in Harry sees a man sitting at a desk with dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing muggle clothes. He stands as Harry walks in. 

“Hello, Mr. Potter?” Hearing his American accent Harry nods. Wondering why he is in London. 

“Hello I'm Juniper Cross,” Juniper walks from behind his desk and hold out his hand and Harry shakes it. 

“Harry please Dr. Cross.” Harry pulls his hand away and shoves it into his pocket. Merlin he feels weird being here... 

“Juniper please Harry, how about we sit.” He motions over to the couch and Harry slowly walks over and sits down feet flat on the floor hands clasped his lap. His eyes looking down at his hands as Juniper sits in one of the leather chairs with a notebook and a pen. 

“So, Harry... how are you today?” Harry looks up at the man, his brown eyes were friendly.It was a simple question, but why was he having a hard time answer it... 

“Erm... well I'm okay I guess...” Chewing on his bottom lip Harry looks up... Where is his Gryffindor courage when he needs it. 

“There is no need to be nervous Harry, I know that this is strange and being the savior of the wizarding world just makes it harder. Today we don’t have to get into much of anything... This is just a getting to know you... I can tell you a little bit about myself if that will help?” Juniper said with a smile, Harry just nods his head. The more he doesn’t have to talk the better. 

“Okay well I’m married my husband and I have been married for 10 years, we have a 5-year-old little girl and 3 year old twins both little boys. We have two cats and one dog. I moved here to be with my husband I am from New York City in the states. So, that’s a little bit about me... Now tell me about yourself...” Harry crosses his leg so his ankle is resting on his knee, taking a deep breath. 

“Umm... well I have a boyfriend.. Or partner or whatever...” Harry laughs nervously. “boyfriend sounds like I'm a teenager... His name is Charlie... he works at a dragon sanctuary. He is in charge of the baby dragons. Which are completely adorable, you wouldn’t think that something that could kill you with one breath would be cute but they are. I’m fond of the opaleyes... there is one little one call Carling and he is the sweetest little thing... before everything I got to see him everyday...” Harry looked back down at his hands... Thinking if he would have just stayed and asked Charlie about what happened. He would still be pregnant.. 

“You miss him?” Juniper said as he wrote something down. 

“I do... I can’t wait to go back and see him... I bet he will be much bigger the next time I see him.” 

“So what else... Do you have any hobbies Harry?” Juniper said as he bites the end of his pen. 

“I have been writing... I have since the war... It was a way to escape. I could make the outcome how I would want it to be and not what it really was... I actually just finished something that I was working on while I was in Romania.” Harry smiled a little bit with pride. It’s nice to be able to finish a project. He knows that it’s pretty good too... 

“That’s a big accomplishment. Harry, you said something though, you said when you are writing that you are able to make the outcome how you would want it... Do you feel like in real life you haven’t really had control over what the outcome would be?” Harry sighed he walked himself right into that. 

“To be honest, yes... I have never felt that I have had any control over my life. Since I was 11 years old it has felt like my life has been written for me. I had things that I was supposed to do... and if I didn’t do them people would die. It didn’t matter much because people died anyways.” Harry felt tears prick his eyes. This is why he didn’t want to talk... 

“It must have been hard... I hate that the world was rested on the shoulders of an 11-year-old. Enough about that right now... We can get into that at a later time... but I do want to ask just because of what happened. Have you felt the need to hurt yourself since?” Harry shuffled in his seat... he can’t really lie there has been times where he thinks about Jamie and he wants to just leave, but then he thinks about Charlie and knows that it would break him... 

“Yes... I have... a couple times... but I haven’t done anything. I haven’t really had alone time to do anything... Charlie hasn’t let me out of his sight.” Harry slides one leg underneath him as he waited for Juniper to say something. 

“Do you think you would do something? If you were left alone?” The healer cocked his head to the side. 

Harry shook his head, “NO! No, I saw the look on Charlie’s face afterwards. I couldn’t do that to him... I love him so much. Plus, the last time I did that... I....” He couldn’t finish his thoughts as tears poured down his face. 

“That’s good Harry... that you don’t want too... Everyone has those moment where it would be easier just to quit. You are brave to come here.” That was the last thing he felt... Brave he wasn’t brave anymore. 

After talking about the suicided attempted they talked about lighter things. Juniper was just trying to get to know Harry... Which Harry was starting to feel comfortable with him. 

“So, Harry, your time is about up... I want to see you the same time next week. What I want you to do now for me is to write down every time that you feel happy. I know that sounds a little crazy but it will help. Just think about when you go back and read how many good things that are in your life and that makes you happy. Thank you so much for speaking with me today...” They both stood and shook hands before Harry walked out of the room. 

\---- 

Charlie sat in the waiting room knowing that it was about time for Harry to come out... He was happy that Harry hasn’t ran out screaming or needing him in there. This will be good for him. He needs to talk about what's going on in the beautiful head of his. 

Hearing the door open Charlie’s head pops up. Harry came out with a watery smile on when he sees Charlie. Seeing him almost run to him Charlie stands up and holds out his arms. 

Pulling him into an embrace Charlie nuzzles his neck. “I’m so proud of you love, you did it... first appointment down... Are you okay?” Pulling him back so he could search those emerald eyes. Noticing that Harry had been crying he didn’t want to push why. 

“Yeah, I'm okay... It wasn't as bad as I thought... I even have homework... Which it’s writing so that is not bad...” Keeping an arm around his waist Charlie walks Harry out of the building. 

“That’s good Love, I'm glad that you did this... I need you here with me...” Looking down at his boyfriend he thanks the gods every night that Harry. 

“I’m glad too...” He feels the smaller man snuggle in closer to him... “So, I remember my knight telling me that he would like to take me out on a date... Does that offer still stand?” He feels Harry’s hand slide into his back pocket giving his bum a squeeze. This is the first time that Harry has touched him like that since everything. Trying not to push or get too excited Charlie laughs. 

“Yes... Let’s find a restaurant around here...” Charlie said beaming at Harry... 

“Yes, and maybe we can go to the cinema... have you ever been to the cinema?” Harry asked as they turn down the street and stop in front of a small pub and Charlie looks at Harry as to ask if this was okay. Nodding they walked in. 

“No, I have never been to the cinemas. What are cinemas?” Harry laughs god he missed that... 

“Oh, you will just have to wait... and tomorrow we are taking dad into muggle London to see if we can get a telly...” Oh no... dad in muggle England... this will be fun. 

“That is going to be like having a child in a candy shop.” Charlie eyes widened he hasn’t brought up children in front of Harry since Jamie... Holding his breath he didn’t know how Harry would react. 

Harry smiled at him as they sat down at a booth. “That it will be... and Charlie please don’t be afraid to say anything about kids around me... It does hurt... a lot but I'm guessing we are going to have children in the future so it’s not like it won’t ever come up again...” Reaching over to take his hand Charlie interlaces their fingers. 

“That’s right... we will have beautiful children...” Looking up around the put Charlie looks at moving picture on the wall but these were different these were not on a rotating picture it was continuous movement. 

“Harry what is that?” Pointing up at the wall. 

Laughing Harry shakes his head. “That babe is a telly. They are playing football...” 

“Wicked!” 

\---- 

Harry and Charlie walk out of the cinema hand in hand. Harry looks up at the taller man who was gushing about the film they just saw... 

“Love... how do they do that?” The red head looks down at Harry as they walk down the sidewalk. 

“It’s magic!” Harry teases as the go into an alleyway to apparate. “It's all done with cameras and lighting… lots of movies now a days use computers.” Looking up at the taller man he just smiled down at Harry. 

“You smiled today… and laughed…. I really missed those things… it reminds me of how much I love you.” Letting himself be pulled into the strong arms of his boyfriend. 

“I love you…” Leaning up to kiss his boyfriend when their lips met, they popped away. 

—— 

Charlie has his arms around Harry as they lay in bed after talking to Arthur about going into London with them. Charlie knows that it’s going to be fun tomorrow. 

“You know my Dad is probably too excited to sleep tonight.” Harry turn in his arms to face him. Gods he’s perfect. His nose. His eyes… those lips… 

“It’s going to be fun tomorrow. I figured we will probably be gone all day tomorrow… I want to show him muggle London at its best!” Running his hands through the beautiful raven hair, Charlie’s hand rest on Harry’s cheek. 

Leaning in he presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I love you, I know I say it all the time but I don’t want there ever to be a moment that you don’t think I don’t love you.” Seeing Harry’s face light up was enough to make his heart soar. Before he knew what happened Harry was on top of him snogging him senseless. 

“Harry,” a moan escaped Charlie’s lips, Harry rocking into him as the younger man’s lips trail down his neck. 

“I need you Charlie... Please... I need to know you still want me... I know you love me you have said so many times. I just need to know that you are not just with me because you feel guilty...” Charlie sat up with Harry still on his lap. Harry couldn’t really think that right? He loved him and wasn’t with him just because he was guilty. 

“Oh Harry,” Looking at his boyfriend as tears ran out of his beautiful emerald eyes. “I’m not just with you because I feel guilt. I’m with you because I couldn’t see my life without you. I love you; I've loved you since I met you... I mean I know that sounds crazy seeing as you were underage. There was something about you the courage that you had in your eyes. Then how you would talk to me during holidays. You know I don’t talk to that many people and there you were talking to me bringing me out of my shell.” Pulling him closer resting his nose in Harry’s neck. Trying to comfort him and his boyfriend. 

“But.... since... since everything happened you stopped touching me like you used too. You hold my hand and kiss me but not like you used too. All I have wanted since we’ve had alone time together is for you to make love to me.” Harry sobs out which makes Charlie’s heart break, he knew why he hasn’t and it had nothing to do with him not wanting to make love to his boyfriend. 

“Love, I want to make love to you... There will never be a time that I don’t. Knowing what you went through with...” He didn’t want to bring up Jamie right now but he has too. “With Jamie, I didn’t know where your mind set was with that...” Wiping Harry’s tears away with his thumb. He presses a kiss to Harry’s soft lips. 

“You are perfect Charlie, and I'm glad that you were so worried about my feelings... but my mindset is that I love you and I know that Jamie would want us to be happy... Please show me that you still want me...Please make love to me.” He couldn’t deny Harry, ever... 

Charlie stood up with Harry still in his arms he slowly slid him down his body, as they stood. Gently undressing him kissing the skins as it was exposed to him. When they were both naked, Charlie put a silencing spell and warded the room. 

Laying Harry on the bed he covers the smaller man. Pressing feather like kisses all over his face. Seeing green eyes flutter to the back his head. “You are so beautiful, the most beautiful person ever.” Charlie says worshiping his body. His lips trail down the sun kissed skin, nipping and licking ever so gently. Harry said he needed to be made love too he was going to do just that. Moving slowly down his body making sure to touch every single inch of skin with his lips and tongue. Making his way back up Harry’s left thigh hearing praise from the smaller man. 

“Oh baby... please...” hearing him moan was almost too much... He closes his eyes trying to calm down... he wants to do this right, he doesn’t want to just take him... Summoning the lube out of the side drawer he places two fingers into the liquid. His forefinger rubbing circles around his pucker, as his mouth finds Harry’s again. 

As he kissed Harry, he slid the first finger and then adding and stretching as he goes lips still on his boyfriend. Hearing gasp, and moans into his mouth. 

“I’m going to make love to you now.” Charlie said as he kissed those sweet lips swiftly entering his love. Harry’s body arches off the bed. 

“Oh Babe... gods yes please...” Taking his hand and placing them above his head, Charlie interlaces their fingers as he slowly moves in and out feeling Harry’s legs wrap around him. 

“I love you Harry,” Charlie says moaning, merlin he will never get enough of this. Picking his speed up just a little knowing he is almost ready. Changing his angle to hit that bundle of nerves. 

“Oh yes babe right there please.... I need to... please .. Touch me.” Charlie knows that he should stroke him but he wants him to come by him alone. 

“I want you to, just like this... I want you to lose control with me just inside you. Filling you.” 

\----- 

Harry was almost a goner with what Charlie just said... Could he release with just Charlie inside him? Feeling him hit that bundle of nerves again. 

“Merlin, please... a little... faster.. Please please please.” Feeling Charlie’s lips on his he moans in his mouth as the red head picks up his pace. 

“Yes.. Yes... just like that...” Charlies blue eyes look into his... ‘Fuck he is beautiful...’ He must have said that out loud because Charlie replied “Not as beautiful as you...” That pushes Harry over the edge as pleasure explodes through his body. A couple thrust later he feels Charlie follow him. 

“I love you.. I love you … I love you.” Charlie murmurs to him over and over again. Pressing their foreheads together. 

“I love you...I will always love you... I’m sorry.” Charlie gently pulls out of him, as Harry cast a cleansing charm. 

“It’s now in the past... This is a new beginning. Just me and you...” Letting himself be pulled into those strong arms. 

“Just me and you...” Harry yawns and closes his eyes... and drifts off into sleep... Seeing a little green-eyed red head boy sitting with his family at the dinner table... 

\------ 

“Daddy!” Jamie ran to Harry in his dream. Picking up the small boy he hugs him close. 

“Hi there.” Placing a kiss on the freckled cheek. Harry walks over to the table his breath catches as he sees who is sitting there. 

“Oh, my little one!” Harry froze looking at his mother, father and two men who he would call his godfathers. 

“I know you wanted to see me Daddy but I figured I would bring some people with me... Is that okay.” Jamie cocked his head to the side. Not knowing what to say Harry nodded. Jamie scrambled out of his father's arms and walks over to his Uncle Siri who picks him up and sits him on his lap. 

Soon Harry was pulled into his mother's arms. “Oh Harry! Look at you... you are so handsome! Just like your father.” She kisses all over Harry’s face. Tear stung his eyes when she pulled away his father pulled him in his arms. 

“Prongslette! Oh, son look at you! You did get your great looks from me... and it seems like we have a thing for red heads...” He pulls away and winks at Harry. “Sit down... we would like to chat for a moment we don’t have that much time.” His father said. 

“Siri! Remy! It’s good to see you!” Harry said looking at two of his favorite people. 

“It’s good to see you too pup...” Siri said with a smile. “I’m still upset with you and what you did by the way. I don’t know what you were thinking.” 

“That’s enough pads...” Remy said elbowing Sirius. “I understand why you did it... it wasn’t right but I understand...” Harry couldn’t believe he was sitting at a kitchen table with his family... 

“So tell me about this dragon trainer?” Lilly said as she leans forward resting her hand on her cheek. 

“Mum... he is perfect... I can’t believe he is with me honestly....” James laughed, and slapped Harry on the back.. 

“It’s because you are a Potter... and you look just like your father... Which always has the lady’s swoon... well in your case blokes.... isn’t that right Evans?” Lilly shot James a look... 

“I believe what your father was trying to say is he is with you because you are the most handsome man in the world.... who is smart, sweet, selfless.” Lilly places a hand on Harry’s, as he frowns. 

“I’m not selfless, I.... what I did to Jamie shows that... I could have just had courage to get through this I wouldn't have lost my son... I wouldn’t have lost my Jamie.” The red head looks at his father... 

“Daddy.... it’s good it happened when it did.... I told Papa not to tell you because I wanted too.... I wouldn’t have made it Daddy... I was sick...” Harry looked at everyone around the table who just nodded. 

“If I would have stayed in your belly, as soon as I would have left, I would have died... So, you see Daddy it was better that it happened now... instead of later.” Jamie got off of Siri’s lap and moved over to Harry and who picked him up and place him on the table. 

“So, I wouldn’t have had you anyways....” He said as he ran his fingers down his son’s face. 

“No, but you will still have me in your dreams Daddy.... You will have all of us. You have Papa too! Speaking of Papa... You should get up now... Pop Pop is really excited to go into Muggle London with you... He is driving Granny crazy...” Harry didn’t want to leave... 

“Yes, son Arthur is really excited... We love you and will see you soon...” Before Harry could say anything, he felt lips on his... the world around him fuzzes. 

“Wake up my love.” Feeling those lips again, Harry moans... 

“Babe...” Now feeling a hand around a body part that is more awake than he is... 

“I need you...” He hears Charlie’s voice in his ear. Opening his eyes there was his Charlie looking down at him with love in his eyes... 

“Then have me....” He pulls the dragon trainer to his lips... What a way to wake up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! This Fic Is Complete! So I Will Continue To Post Twice A Week Until It Is Over. I'm Just Editing... Which There Will Still Be Error & All That! I That You Are Still Enjoying This As Much As I Enjoyed Writing It! You Guys Are Amazing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Charlie and Kittens?! Oh my!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is a new chapter for you!!!! Slowly getting to the end!

Charlie laughs as he watches his father practically jumping up and down. 

“Harry, are we going to go soon?” Arthur said as he puts on his jacket. Charlie saw Harry move to the room smiling. 

“Yes dad, babe are you ready to go?” Grabbing Harry pulling him into his arms. Thinking about last night and this morning. Life is slowly getting back to normal since they are living in the new beginning. 

“Umm I don’t know... Do you think he is ready?” Charlie laughs as he saw his dad running around the house making sure he has everything. The smaller man wraps his arms around the dragon trainer. 

“We should go babe; he is going to burst soon.” Charlie rolls his eyes and smiles; the smaller man pulls his face down and kisses his lips gently. 

“Alright, Let’s go Dad...” Charlie says as he steals one more kiss and slaps Harry’s bum. 

“Oi...” Harry said as he jumps glaring at him playfully. Could he be even more perfect. 

“What..... It’s mine... right?” He whisper’s in Harry’s ear as he walks off. Feeling the smaller man shiver as he walks away. 

“Y...Yes... It is...” Laughing Charlie goes to get his dad so they could leave. 

 

\----- 

Arthur was like a kid in a candy shop. He was almost like jumping up and down as they walked downtown London. 

“Oh Harry... look they sell food right out of cars... Can we get some?” Harry shook his head... This is truly what he needed after everything... 

“Sure, and once we are done with that, we can take a ride on a double decker bus... This is nothing like the night bus. Baby is there anything you would like to do?” Looking over at the dragon trainer. He is having as much fun as his Dad. Interlacing their fingers as the walk towards an American food truck. 

“I saw a pet store back there... I would really like to go into it love.” Looking up into those blue eyes knowing that Charlie would come out of there with a pet he couldn’t say no. 

“Yes, baby we can I'm sure Dad would like to see what they have huh dad?” Harry pokes Arthur who isn’t paying attention to what they are saying he was too busy taking in the world around them. 

 

“Hmm... right yes that would be fine.” Both of the younger men laugh. Harry’s mind goes to if Jamie was here and older, they both would show the same excitement. 

 

\----- 

Charlie notices Harry’s mood change quickly.... wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist he rests his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. “What’s wrong love?” Feeling Harry tense in his arms. 

“I... I was just thinking about something unpleasant. It’s better now...” The younger man turns his neck to offer Charlie a kiss which he took happily. Not wanting to push Harry to tell him more. 

“I love you, you know you don’t have to do that alone... you can tell me what was so unpleasant... I’m not going anywhere...” Nuzzling his neck waiting for a reply. Please let me help you... Charlie thought to himself. 

“I just was thinking about how your Dad and Jamie would have acted together... It’s fine... I’ll get over it in time.... He told me that he wouldn’t have made it.. Not saying that makes everything okay, but I am glad that I didn’t lose him after caring him the whole time I think that would have hurt me more. Sometimes I think I probably don’t want any children but then I think I do want children... It’s just too much to think about sometimes.” The conversation was put on hold after that because Harry ordered all of them a hamburger and chips. 

Taking him to the side while Artur talked to random children about how they were making candy floss. Charlie loves his dad, and knew that he would have been a wonderful grandfather to Jamie, but there is plenty of time to have kids. As long as he has Harry that is all that matters. 

“We don’t have to decide if and when we have children right now, Harry I just want you to feel like Harry again... I want to see you smile everyday... I want you to wake up in my arms and give me that sleepy smile that I love so much.” Placing a small kiss on Harry’s lips. 

“You know you are pretty prefect Charlie Weasley...” Charlie was pulled into a kiss one that was so full of love. Not caring who is looking, it was nice to be in muggle London. 

“I have been told.... By you....” Smirking down at the smaller man whose green eyes were twinkling. Gods he was completely in love with him. 

“I love you....” 

\----- 

Harry was standing in the pet store watching the two red heads talking to every animal in there. Arthur was over by the fish and Charlie was sitting in a closed off area with a small black kitten who was curled up in his muscular arms. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door and sat down next to Charlie. 

“Love.... Do you see this.... He loves me...” Watching Charlie pick up the ball of fluff and kiss its nose. The love that he has for animals is one of the many things that Harry loves about his dragon trainer. 

“I do Babe... Do you think we should take him home?” Harry knew he shouldn’t have said those words until they were out of his mouth, but the way that Charlie smiled at him made it worth it. 

“Harry... Really?! We can get him! I just fell in love with him he came up to me and I...” Harry places a chaste kiss on the dragon trainers' lips. 

“Yes babe, and we will get bowls, food, collars.... Everything he will need... I know we are going home next month which I am super excited about... Having someone with me when you are not... It will help.” Harry knew what he was saying was true... he didn’t want to think about that right now... 

“I love you....and yes he will be perfect for you!” Charlie hands the small kitten to Harry. The purr from the little body became louder. “Look he loves you too! Ok so we have to name him...” 

Looking at the all black cat, his eyes were piercing amber eyes. "Keegan, I think it fits... What do you think Keegan?” Feeling the course tongue of the kitten Harry smiles.. 

“Keegan Potter Weasley.. It’s perfect love...” Harry and Charlie sit in silence for a moment enjoying their new pet, until they heard. 

“Sir please, yes I know it looks like a Dragon but it is not...” There was a pause.... Both trying not to laugh. They shouldn’t have left Dad alone. 

“Well sir even though your son is a dragon trainer...” Looking at each other... Noticing that the tone in the persons voice was confused. 

“Fuck... alright time to go... Keegan let’s go save your Pop Pop...” Harry said the kitten climbs up his chest and cuddles on his shoulder. 

“Dad come on time to go... How do you think mom will feel about a cat in the house.” Laughing at the both of them now seeing the gecko in the tank. 

\------- 

Charlie and Keegan are cuddled up on the couch, Harry left them to help Arthur in the garage with the telly that they bought plus whatever a dvd player is... 

“Let’s go see where your Daddy is little one... I miss him...” Keegan opens his eyes and cuddles closer into him. 

Once he made it to the door, he heard them talking... 

“Why don’t you tell Charlie about his Harry?” Arthur said as he heard tools clanking. 

“I have... and he is understanding about it... He said I shouldn’t worry... What if I can’t have any more children, what if they are all sick like Jamie.... I told him earlier I didn’t know if would want any... and that was a lie... I do... I know we are not even bonded or married yet so I shouldn’t be thinking about these things... but after losing Jamie...” Not wanting to break up the conversation Charlie just stood there. Wanting to know what’s in Harry’s mind... He knew he didn’t tell him everything. 

“Harry... you speak of him if you knew he was a boy... seeing as you were not even a month out yet...” His dad’s voice wavered... 

“I saw him... when I... well before I woke up... he is.... was beautiful... he looked just like Charlie... except my green eyes... He knows who you are too... he calls you Pop Pop.... I know I probably sound crazy...” Charlie could tell Harry was crying he couldn’t help it but walk in... 

“It’s true Dad... I’ve saw him ... He was going to be a very handsome boy...” Keegan noticing Harry in the room jumps from Charlies shoulder to his. 

“Pop Pop hmmm well I like it...” Arthur said with a smile... “So enough about this... I'm guessing you guys have something to talk about... I’m sure the tellivisor will work I'm going to go set it up... Make sure you call that Fin fellow you were talking about earlier.... I think he would like to meet him..” Arthur winked as he walked outside. 

“Who would like to meet Fin?” Charlie said as he wraps his arms around Harry... Trying to calm down his boyfriend. 

“George... I know I must be crazy.... but I feel like they should get to know each other... We were talking about how since... well since the war George has been to himself... Knowing George I think him and Fin would make a cute couple....” George and Fin? Charlie thought to himself, George did like muscles.... and fond of red heads even though he doesn’t know why... and he has a weakness for musicians... not many people know that... 

“You know love... I think that is a wonderful idea... You are so smart...” Smiling he kisses Harry’s lips, “and Handsome.” his lips trail down further... “and loving, sweet, caring...” kissing in-between each word. “and the best thing is... you are mine” Taking his lips again Charlie picks up Harry who wraps his legs around the dragon trainer. Keegan jumps off of Harry finding a comfy spot to wait in. 

“Yes yours....” the younger man whispered. Sending a wave of pleasure through Charlie’s body 

“You don’t think dad would mind if we....” Feeling teeth on his bottom lip Charlie didn’t care... he wanted him... he wanted not to feel or think about other things right now. 

“Let’s just say if you don’t, I will hex you...” Groaning he lays Harry down on the table. 

“Well I don’t want to be hexed...” Charlie says on Harry’s lips as the forget about everything.. 

 

\--------- 

Fin, 

I would like to invite you to dinner at Charlie’s family home. Charlie’s dad and I fixed it so we would be able to use it. I hope that you will come! There will be plenty of food and popcorn and candy. It would be good to see you and I know Charlie misses you and so do I, and someone might be there that might possibly might want to meet you.... 

Yours, 

H 

\-------- 

Harry and Keegan are reading on the couch waiting for everyone to arrive for the movie night. Molly tossed him from the kitchen stating that he needed to rest, why he isn’t sure. He feels good, better than he has in a while. Being around his family has made it better... 

“Harrykins!” George said as he walks out of the floo. Harry stands up holding on to Keegan who yawns burring himself into Harry’s chest. 

“Georgie, how are you?” Pulling the taller man into a hug. He has always had a soft spot for George, he loved Fred but there was something about George. 

“I would be even better if you would leave my big brother and be with me... I’m much better looking and I'm funnier.” Harry rolls his eyes and squeezes him one last time before pulling away... 

“That is true, but you don’t have the risky job, and the sexy tattoos...” George puts a hand on his heart, with his mouth open. 

“Harrykins... I am missing an ear that is the manliest thing ever and I lost it in the war so.... That makes me brave... Any man would want to be with me...” Laughing Harry pulls George over to the couch to sit down. 

“I’m actually glad you said that.... I may or may not have invited a guy over tonight.... before you say anything he has auburn hair with green eyes, and he plays the guitar and.... he is a dragon trainer.....” Watching George’s face... Harry couldn’t read what he was thinking... 

“So little brother are you trying to be a match maker? You know I will prank you so hard if this doesn’t go well...” At that time the flames from the fire turned green and out walks Fin who is holding a bottle of elf made wine. George takes a good look Fin is wearing a pair of ripped jeans a black t-shirt and a leather jacket that hugged all his muscles. Auburn hair tucked behind his ears and he is sporting a beard. 

Harry looks over at George whose mouth is open as he stared at Fin... Harry must admit that Fin looks good.. 

“Harry!” Fin said as he pulls him up from the couch giving him a hug. 

“Hey Fintan! I’m so happy to see you! I can’t wait to come back and we can have card night and sing!” Harry said pulling away looking over at George who is standing now too... “Fin I want you to meet George Weasley, Charlie’s younger brother... George this is my good friend Fin... Isn’t he hunky....” George blushed so did Fin. 

“Hi George... I’m glad to see that someone in the family is good looking, poor Charlie didn’t get blessed but you George you are the one that must have stolen all the good looks in the family...” Fin took George’s out stretched hand. 

“Oi... I heard that and I am very attractive...” Harry felt Charlie wrap his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek. 

“Yes, you are babe... you are the most attractive Weasley...” Harry gently rubbing his bum against Charlie. Feeling a tighter grip, he knew he was affecting his boyfriend in a good way. 

“He is just saying that because he is in love with you.... You are a right git.... You just leave and not tell me where you are going.... I know about Grady but you haven’t been back... What’s going on?” Fin pulls Charlie into a hug. 

“I took leave, we should be back next month... There are some things I needed to take care of...” Harry could feel Charlies arms wrap back around him. 

“Are you okay Harry? He has been treating you okay?” Fin looked at both of them seeing George’s smile fade a little. 

“We are doing great... After everything we are stronger than ever, George... how about you take Fin and show him around.... Introduce him to Mum and pop open that bottle of elf made wine...” Watching George’s eyes light up... Yep he knew that he was doing the right thing. 

“Yes, handsome how about you show me around...” Fin holds out his arm and George smiles and takes his arm. 

“You are a nice piece of arm candy... so why not.” Harry looked up at Charlie who was smiling... 

“You are a genius...” Charlie whispers in his ear.... 

“Hopefully he will make George smile again... if not I'll hex him.... If you didn’t get enough courage to ask me George told me that he would be with me.... Actually, he just said that before Fin came in...” Teasing the dragon trainer. 

“He can get his own... how are you feeling? Monday you have another mind healer appointment... You still okay with going?” Harry ran his fingers through the red hair. He has been nothing but perfect through this whole time. 

“I’m sure Fin will be his.... and I'm feeling good... it’s a good day... I think I'm ready to talk about everything with Juniper. I have been seeing Jamie a lot... I know it’s probably not the best thing to do.. But he is helping me....” 

 

\------ 

Charlie took a deep breath and pulled Harry over to the couch and sat him on his lap. “I’m glad that you are seeing him.. If it is truly helping you... I just don’t want you to want to be there and do something again... I... I don’t think I could go through that again....” Charlie felt a shiver through his body... That was one of the scariest things he has ever seen when he picked up his almost lifeless body and got him to Hogwarts. Feeling the smaller hands on his face Charlie looked up into emerald eyes. 

“I’m sorry that I did that to you... I wish a thousand times that I could have been braver for you, but I promise you if it ever gets that bad again I will tell you.. I won't just leave or do other things. We are in this together now.... Gods it’s crazy how everything has happened in such a short time....” Knowing that Harry is still nervous about being happy... Charlie pulled him in closer rubbing his hands up and down his back. 

“I’m glad it did... I love you Harry, I don’t care if we haven’t been together that long... I love you more than anything... I don’t need months or years to know.. I know now.” His lips trailed down the golden skin. 

“Babe, don’t start what you can’t finish right now... Come on let’s see how Fin and George are doing...” Sighing Charlie lifts up Harry and stands pulling him into his arms. 

“I could finish....” He grumbles in the younger man’s ear.. 

“I know you could babe... but I think we should wait... I will make it worth it.” Charlie grumbles... he knows that would be worth it... 

“Okay, I will wait... I would wait forever for you..” Feeling his Harry pressing closer to him he closed his eyes, this is a perfect moment. 

 

\-------- 

Harry doesn't know what he likes better watching the movie or watching everyone watching the movie. Harry and Hermione have exchanged looks every once in a while, when Arthur or George talk to the screen. The second movie is going better than the first... The first one they watched was Wizard of OZ. Which Arthur wanted to know where he could get a hot air balloon, and how fascinating it would be to travel that way. They were all shocked how the wicked witch died when water poured over her. George asked how she was able to take a shower and no wonder that she was green, and how he wanted to make a line for the wizard of z for the shop. Turning people green, silver, also how to turn people's hair in straw or making them hairy like a lion. 

 

They are watching a romantic comedy now. Harry is wrapped in Charlies arms and Keegan sits on his lap napping. He looks over to Artur and Molly who are cuddling closely, you can see the love that they have for each other. This movie seems to bringing out the romantic in every one. Ron’s head is on Hermione’s lap as her fingers slowly comb through his red hair. Then there is Fin and George who are sitting beside each other their hands slowly inching closer, until Fin closes the gap and interlaces their fingers together. Not being able to control himself he nudges his dragon trainer who looks down at him. Harry points with his chin over towards Fin and George who are now holding hands smiling. 

Seeing Charlie roll his eyes bends down to kiss him on the lips. “I told you..” Harry whispers... 

“I had no doubt my love.” Harry pulled him down for another kiss, this time it wasn’t just a peck. He feels so at home and so loved right at this moment. How did he ever think that he didn’t want to be a part of this. Why did he think that Charlie didn’t love him. Just being in his arms he can tell how much Charlie loved him. 

“I love you, I'm sorry I ever doubted you.” Harry whispered on those soft lips. 

“I love you too... remember it’s a new start... Look at our family... Isn’t this perfect... Just remember this night every time you feel that you can’t carry on. Every single person in this room loves you...” Charlie whispers back on his lips. God he is right... this is perfect... 

“I don’t deserve this after everything but I'm glad that I have it.” The credits roll on the last movie.... Harry looks around and everyone was smiling. 

“Well Mum and I are going to go to bed.... Thank you, Harry, for this wonderful night... We are going to make this a thing... Movie night at least once a month..... Maybe more...” Arthur said as him and Molly hug their children and walk towards their room. 

“Charlie can I talk to you for a second?” Fin said as he smiled at George and then to Charlie. 

“Sure.” Harry kissed his handsome perfect boyfriend before he walked away. George walked over to Harry and threw his arms around him. 

“Thank you... for the wonderful arm candy for the night... I think this is going to be something great... I mean who wouldn’t want to be with me I am like he said the best looking Weasley...” George beamed as Ron sits up from Hermione’s lap. 

“Oi! I know we all know that I am the best looking Weasley... Isn’t that right Mione?” Ron smiles at his girlfriend. Harry couldn’t help but laugh... neither of them is the best looking Weasley but he is not going to tell them that... He has the best looking Weasley. 

“Yes, Ronald you are the best looking Weasley... Now if you two don’t mind... I need to talk to Harry... Ron, you and George can fight about who is the better looking....” Hemione walks to Harry and pulls him up from the couch.... He has been dreading this conversation. He can’t get out of it now; she had that look of determination. 

\------- 

“So, what's going on mate?” Charlie said he crosses his arms and leans on the counter, showing the tough older brother act. 

“I like your brother.....” Watching Fin nervously running his hand through his hair. Laughing he couldn’t help himself. 

“Okay why are you so nervous about it? Do you think I am going to do the big brother thing and tell you if you hurt him I hurt you...... because if you do you are correct. George has been through a lot. During the war he lost Fred our brother his twin... He hasn’t really smiled or even been himself... but I kinda saw his smile come back tonight... I don’t care you just need to be careful with him. He is a prankster, he does jokes that’s how he deals with things...” Watching Fin and how he nodded, he could tell he felt sympathy. 

“His smile is beautiful... He is so funny! I’m going to take it slow maybe we can write to each other and then maybe a couple of dates... I don’t know but I know now seeing him I don’t want to not see him...” Fin said with a smile, “I think this is how you might feel about Harry... I thought I liked Harry but it’s nothing what I feel for George and I just met him.... This is a crazy feeling... a scared feeling...” Fin didn’t take a breath during his rambling. 

“That’s how I feel about Harry but look at us now.. I mean I know we had to deal with Grady but George doesn’t have any crazy exes the only person you probably would have had to worry about is not here. Which I wish he was I think you would have liked him. But unlike us Fred was a ladies man. We all thought that George and Fred were the same in everything except of sexual preferences. But you should go talk to him... Ask him on a date... who knows the outcome... maybe we will become brothers... I wouldn’t hate it..” Fin pulled Charlie into a hug... 

“Oi Mulligan, get your own.... he is mine.” Charlie smiles at his boyfriend who is standing with his arms crossed. Gods he is so fucking gorgeous. Charlie thought to himself. “If I am right there is a red head in the living room that is looking for you... How about you go to him and leave mine alone...” Fin walks up to Harry and kisses his forehead. 

“I’m sorry Harry, I will leave yours alone and I will hopefully go to mine? Maybe?” Harry opens his mouth but closes it. 

“Did he just say his? What were you guys taking about.” The smaller man walks up to Charlie wrapping his arms around the dragon trainers' neck. 

“Well my love you were right. Fin and George like each other.... I didn’t really have a doubt... because you are brilliant...” Smiling he bends down and presses kisses all over his boyfriends face. 

“I am bloody brilliant! Now... I think I remember promising you to make it worth your while... So, if you are ready?” Feeling teeth pull his bottom lip Charlie moans... 

“Goodnight everyone!” Charlie yells as he throws Harry over his shoulder and runs up the stairs. 

“Oi Charles Edwin Weasley put me down...” knowing he is going to pay for this he just couldn’t help himself. 

“As soon as we are to the bedroom my love.” Smacking his bum as he takes the stairs two at a time. 

“You are so going to get it babe.” Charlie felt a smack on his bum as well. 

“Ooo promises promises....” He tickled Harry as he opened their bedroom door. 

“I hate you...” Harry said through laughter. 

“I love you too!” Charlie said as he closed the door and threw Harry on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! So, I started writing a new fic.. you should check it out... maybe possibly... anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Kudos and Comments are welcome you know they make me happy!!!! Plus I'm Starting the outline of The Jokester and The Dragon Trainer!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a bad day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the end....

Dear Ron and Hermione, 

Charlie officially asked me to move in! I can’t believe it... I mean I'm glad he did because I don’t know how I could sleep without him... We are in a bigger cabin I can't believe that Charlie made me an office. It had a desk with a comfy chair, and bookshelves with a ton of books. I told him it was too much but he just laughed and kissed me. I am so lucky; I am going to hopefully get my story typed up and possibly summiting it to a publishing company.... 

I hope that you are doing alright, how is our George... when I saw Fin yesterday, he had the biggest smile on his face... Anyways I love you guys... 

 

Always, 

H 

 

\-------- 

“My love, I’m home.” Charlie walked into the living room, the music was blaring through the house. He loved when Harry would dance and cook. Knowing that he probably didn’t hear him he snuck into the kitchen. It was a wonderful sight he saw. Harry was in lounge pants with one of Charlie’s tank tops on dancing as he snuck a bite of bread that he was cutting up. This is what he has always wanted... Walking up slowly he wraps his arms around Harry moving his hips the same way. 

“Mmm Hi.” He said as he kissed down the sun kissed neck. 

“Hi yourself...” Allowing Harry to turn in his arms. “Dance with me.” Feeling Harry's arms wrapped around his neck Charlie swayed to the music. Could this be more perfect. Looking at his boyfriend, he has been worried about him all day. Harry had to go to the healers this morning. Charlie wanted to go with him but he couldn’t take any more time off of work without telling them what was going on, but Mum went with him. 

“So, what's for dinner?” Charlie let his hands slide down to his boyfriend's perfect bum. Not really thinking about food. 

“I made a roast with potatoes, carrots and peas. I needed to cook today, had a lot on my mind...” Feeling the smaller man nuzzle into his neck. 

“Do you feel better though right? Talking about it with Juniper?” Pulling him out so he could see those green eyes. 

“I do... it was good to just talk about it, he had me think about a lot of things so it wasn’t too horrible. I.. don’t think I am going to see Jamie for a little bit. Juniper doesn’t think that it is a good idea... He knows that I want to have a connection with him, it’s just too much right now he thinks I need to focus on the future and not about things that happened.” Seeing tears form in his boyfriends' eyes broke Charlies heart, he wishes that he could just make it all go away. 

“It’s for the best love, it doesn’t mean that you don’t love him... because we both know that you do.” Pulling Harry into a kiss trying to comfort him. 

“You are right babe; we should eat before it gets cold. Then I would love to go see Carling if that is okay... I haven’t seen him since I've been back... I bet he has gotten big.” Charie loved how Harry cared for his dragons as much as him. 

“I think we can do that. Then we can come home and take a bath how does that sound?” Charlie said as goes to wash his hands. 

“Sounds perfect, let’s eat!” 

\----- 

Harry in his office, Keegan was on his lap as he tapped away on his typewriter. It’s been a quiet day, he woke up and Charlie was already gone, which was strange to him. Hopefully it wasn’t an emergency with one of the babies. He has been waiting for The Daily Profit to come. He hated to know what they are saying about him but he still feels the need to see what they are printing about him. It has been quiet for a couple of weeks. 

Feeling like something was off he hopped into the shower and headed out for a little bit. Harry felt a little hungry he didn’t eat breakfast this morning because Charlie wasn’t home. Walking up to Tillies he felt a lot of eyes on him. More than what he is used too, he hasn’t felt like this since he went out right after the war. 

When he entered the restaurant, Tillie was waiting on a table so he just slipped to his and Charlie’s table. When Tille walked up to the table he could see something was off with her. The smile that she usually wore was now different. 

“Hi Harry, how are you feeling today?” Tille put her hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. 

“Erm.. I’m fine thanks.... Can I have a toastee and chips with a butter beer please?” Then Tillie did something that was really strange. She pulled him into a hug. 

“Oh Harry, you can have whatever you want... I’ll go ahead and get a treacle tart for you too... “Harry felt like she he was missing something. 

Then he noticed two women sitting at a table reading a newspaper looking at Harry shaking their heads. Getting up he walks towards the two women. 

“Excuse me, may I ask why you keep looking at me like that?” Without saying a word, they handed a copy of the daily profit to him. Reading the headline, his knees buckle. 

The-Boy-Who No longer wanted to live! 

It has been a quiet time when it has come to Harry Potter, now we know the reason why. Harry Potter on September 1 attempted suicide. That would be why we saw him going in to Gringotts and into an apothecary that same day. If only we knew Harry, we could have helped you. It seems like after he thought that his boyfriend Charles Weasley cheated on him, (That story on page 4) Harry didn’t want to live anymore. After everything you wonder why he didn’t do this before. Who would have thought that a simple break-up could make The Savior of the Wizarding World, would be brought down by heartbreak? 

All we know is that Harry did not go to St Mungo's after that, but what we do know is that Harry did have a miscarriage because of the attempted suicide. We have heard that Harry did not know about the pregnancy before, or so they say. That could have been another reason Harry Potter would end his life. 

Harry is now seeing a mind healer in muggle London. We will let you know when more comes in. 

Harry couldn’t breathe, he was trying to but they have gone too far now. How... how did they know. Taking the paper, he walked outside. He needed to feel the fresh air hit his face. Charlie, he needed to go see Charlie. Walking up to the apparation point he hoped that he wouldn’t splench himself. 

Stumbling as he made it to the sanctuary, Harry runs towards the Hungarian Horntails, he knew this was about the time he would be with them. 

Once he got to the pen, he saw Charlie standing with Fin talking, they both were smiling which means they didn’t know what was going on.... Why... why would they put something like that in the newspaper? Hasn’t he suffered enough... Tears sting his eyes as he calls for Charlie. 

“Charlie!” Two heads snap towards the scream. There was a wild look in Charlies eyes as he runs out of the pen. 

\------ 

Hearing Harry scream his name it made him panic. Once he reached his boyfriend, the younger man threw himself into Charlies arms. 

“You... you said com..come to you whe... when I f..ff. feel like I can’t deal.... Right now, Charlie... I... I don’t want to.....”Kissing the top of Harry’s head Charlie pulls him in closer, what is going on he was fine this morning sleeping peacefully, what could have happened. 

“Love.. I'm glad that you came to me... but can you tell me what happened?” Feeling the smaller man pull away he hands Charlie the newspaper... Fuck, what have they done now. 

Reading the headline and then the article Charlie gripped the newspaper, how the fuck did they get that information. Harry was actually starting to make progress don’t they know doing this is just going to make things worse for Harry.... 

“Oh love...” Placing his hand on those wet cheeks he wipes the tears away with his thumbs. 

“I... I didn’t want anyone to know... Charlie why can’t they just leave me alone.... I did my job.... I killed Voldemort, I helped get Hogwarts back together. Why can’t they just forget about me... It’s not fair...” Feeling Harry’s knees buckle but Charlie holds him tight. 

“I don’t know love... I’m so sorry.... I’m going to kill Juniper.... that is the only way they would know... He had to have gone to the press....” Charlie did want to kill him, how is Harry ever going to trust anyone again. Bending down his kisses Harry tenderly. 

“No.... don’t.... I... I just want us to go home... please I... I don’t want to be alone.... I don’t trust myself right now.....” Charlie looked down at Harry who was crying in his arms. Why did they have to write about this... out of all things.. 

“Charlie, people are going to think I am a murder... I mean I am a murder.” Charlie walks them over to a grassy area to sit, puling Harry onto his lap. 

“You are not a murderer, I got an owl from Mum the other day ... she said that she wanted to talk to you.... I think it would be a good thing to go to her until I get off work... Then when I get off I’m going to go talk to Juniper... I promise I will fix this...” Charlie kissed his forehead, “I love you Harry...” 

\------ 

“I love you too...” Harry cuddled into him, he doesn’t want to go talk to Molly. How would she know what he is feeling. “I’ll go... I don’t know if I want to talk to Mum but I know I shouldn’t be alone right now.” The dragon trainer places his calloused hands on Harry face. 

“This is nothing okay... This is just something that they will forget about in a few weeks. This is not going to defeat you. Harry... you are brave, and so strong... Now do you want me to go back home with you?” Harry didn’t want Charlie to miss anymore work.. Not after everything that happened. 

“No.... I’ll just go to The Burrow. Will you come get me when you are done?” Looking down at his feet, he knows that Charlie would but once again, he has put Charlie on the front page of the news. When will get sick of it and leave? 

“I’ll be there before dinner I promise.” The dragon trainer kissed Harry’s lips and stood up and took him to the office so he could use their floo. 

“I’ll see you soon, I love you Harry.” Harry smiled a watery smile, off to The Burrow again... why can’t he just have a normal life. 

“I love you too Charlie...” Harry said his destination and stepped into the green flames and off he went. 

\------ 

When he arrived at The Burrow it was really quiet. This was the first time he has been over without everyone there. 

“Harry is that you dear?” Molly said from the kitchen, here goes nothing. Taking a deep breath he replies. 

“Yeah Mum it’s me.” Walking into the kitchen he saw Molly sitting at the kitchen table with a copy of The Daily Profit and a pot of tea. 

In Molly fashion she stood up and pulled Harry into her arms. “Oh Harry.” Feeling better in her arms Harry relaxes as tears pour down. He is a bloody emotional wreck, he needed to just stop... 

“I’m sorry....” Harry said as he pulled away after a few minutes. “Everyone knows.... they know I'm weak and that I am a murderer...” Molly shook her head and pulled him down. 

“You are not a murderer. Charlie told me Harry... he told me that he talked to Jamie... he told me that he wouldn’t have made it Harry and trust me the further along the worse it would be....” Harry looked at the woman who he thought of as a mum for 10 years, how could she possibly know how he is feeling... 

“Mum... I know but.... it’s not that simple... to know that you were carrying a life and then it’s gone... I mean I know I didn’t know I was pregnant but it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt... I killed my son.” His voice was trembling. After everything this was the worst thing he has ever done. 

Molly looked at Harry and shook her head... “I know how it feels to know that you murdered a child you were carrying Harry.....” a lone tear ran down Molly’s face, Harry watched as she took a deep breath... 

“In-between Charlie and Percy I had a miscarriage.” Harry grabbed her hand, as she smiled a watery smile at him. “I didn’t listen to the healer, he said that I should take it easy. But with two little boys how could I have... At 25 weeks I lost my little girl.... My Hazel...” Harry’s mouth dropped open... 25 weeks that’s over half way squeezing the older women's hand. 

“Mum.... I... I don’t even know what to say... I’m sorry... I couldn’t imagine....” Feeling horrible but he knows that he is not alone now... Someone knows how he is feeling. “You didn’t murder Hazel.... you are the best Mum, I hope that I could be half the Mum you are... I mean Dad... Thank you for sharing that with me....” Molly placed a hand on his face gently rubbing her thumb across his cheek. Harry knows that it is not the exact same thing that he went through. What he did was selfish, if only he knew... maybe he could have saved Jamie... Deep down he knows that isn’t right. He would have still lost his little boy. 

“I just wanted you to know Harry that it doesn’t matter what they wrote... You made a mistake, that you better not even think of doing again... because We love you, Me, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Hermione. You have so much to live for, because you have never really lived before. Now do you want to know what your Mum thinks...” She said lovingly, Harry nodded he really did want her advice. After this he felt closer to Molly. Sometimes a boy really needs a heart to heart with his mom, he never thought that would happen but thanks to Molly he has that.... 

“I think you should set up an interview, talk to the people who want to follow you everywhere. If you do hopefully, they will back off. Now I'm going to make lunch are you hungry?” Taking in everything that she said he knew she was right that is what he should do face this... talk to the press.... He will talk to The Qibbler... Luna runs it now... 

“You are right Mum.... Thank you... I do feel a little better... it won't ever really go away thought right?” Still looking defeated he wanted to grow and move on from this... He could do it... 

“No, it won’t Harry but... You have a wonderful partner in Charlie... He reminds me a lot of my Arthur... Like Father like Son. Now I'm going to make us a sandwich.... tell me about you and Charlie... is there going to be wedding bells soon?” Flicking her wand everything was placed on the countertop. 

“I would Marry him tomorrow if he asked me....” Harry said confidently not that he thought he deserved to be married to Charlie. 

\------ 

Charlie walked into Healer Junipers office; his anger is making his magic just roll off of him. Assuming that Junpier sensed the magic. He met Charlie in the waiting room. 

“Mr. Weasley...” It took everything in Charlie not to pick up the man and throw him across the room. 

“Don’t Mr. Weasley me. I’m guessing you know why I am here. How could you I thought you people had oaths why... why would you talk to the press about someone who just tried to commit suicide.” Losing control, he steps closer to the older man, Charlie standing a little bit taller than him. Clenching his fist, the last thing Harry needs is for him to get into trouble. 

Holding his hands up, “I did not sell anything to any paper, I swear on my magic. It was my apprentice, who is no longer with me. I couldn’t believe that he would do such a thing,” Charlie gritted his teeth, so someone else did this to his Harry. If only he could get a hold of this person. 

“He was doing better.... He liked talking to you now.... now I don’t know if he will trust you. I don’t know if I trust you to help him. I love that man more than anything in the world, if I lose him because of this I will come back and you won't like what I will do. I’m a dragon trainer, so there isn’t much that I can’t do....” Getting into the healer's face, looking into those deep brown eyes that you could see the fear in. Good he wanted him to be afraid. 

“Mr. Weasley I will do all that I can, to prove to you and Harry that what he did was nothing that I would ever do.” Stepping away from the man Charlie took a deep breath, all he wants to do is to go see Harry. Since he left this afternoon, he thought about him. “If he needs you to be in there with us when we talk you can be in there... I will do what I can to help Harry. He has been through so much in his life he deserves to have someone like you Charlie. I’m sure that you know but since Harry’s childhood he has never knew love not until he met your family.” Hating that the healer was right. Charlie knew that he didn’t feel love from his aunt or uncle. The way that Harry looked when Mum gave him a hug for the first time you could tell hugging wasn’t a common thing for him. 

“I will talk to Harry, and as long as that... that person that did this will no longer work here or hurt Harry again..” Juniper holds out his hand towards Charlie, glaring at him he accepts that hand. 

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Keep an eye on Harry... something like this probably triggered something...” Flicking his wand two bottles come towards the healer. “This is a calming drought and a dreamless sleep... just in case.” Eyeing the bottles carefully, Charlie takes them... 

“Thank you....” Charlie turns around and walks out of the office... Now to go get his Harry... 

\---- 

Helping Molly cook dinner Harry is feeling better than he did earlier. 

“Harry, can you tell me why.. I mean you don’t have to tell me if it is too hard to talk about. I know that you were having a bad time. I just didn’t think that you would do anything to harm yourself.” Harry stops cutting the vegetables and turns towards the older woman. 

“I’ve actually thought about it a lot... Right after was when it was the worst, I would pray every night that I wouldn’t wake up in the morning. I wouldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep without dreamless sleep, I just felt like I didn’t have anything to live for I did my job. Until Hermione put me in my place and I started writing again and Ginny was around more... After Ginny and I broke up was another time that I didn’t want to deal with anything. I was gay... I didn’t know, well I mean I did know but I didn’t want anything else to make me different. I was actually in love with Charlie since I met him...” Harry stopped talking as he remembered meeting Charlie during the tri wizard tournament. Molly saw that look of love in Harry’s eyes and smiled... She loved that her son has someone who loves him as much as he deserves. 

“Anyways so Ron and Hermione talked me into going to Romania, which you know and then Charlie broke up with his boyfriend which was a big mess... I felt like it was my fault, which it was I felt bad for Grady, until he attacked me. Then it was like old feeling coming up, like why does everyone want to hurt me. I’m a nice person, I do whatever I can even if it hurts me. Then after that photo... I... I just thought that well I guess that I couldn’t be happy. So, I went home and willed myself to die, but it didn’t come so I took matters into my own hands. I went to Gringotts and set up accounts for Teddy and then Charlie, You guys have a vault now too with some money in it... So, if Dad wants to retire right now, he could.” Watching the older witch with tears in her eyes he couldn’t cry anymore... he has done too much of that right now. “Then I went to the apothecary and bought poison and wrote out goodbye letters went to my room and drank the poison. The last thing I think I remembered was Charlie picking me up, I told him to let me die, to go be with his boyfriend.” Harry went back cutting the vegetables with shaking hands. 

“Oh Harry, did you really think that Charlie would do that to you?” Molly put her hands on her hips, she didn’t look mad just upset, disappointed. 

“I put him in the spot light, I know how Charlie feels about being the center of attention, he is like me. So why wouldn’t he find someone else that he could be out of the spotlight with. Someone that he could have a quiet life... What hurt the most was the night before I told him I loved him... and he said it back... That was the first time I think I ever hear I love you and knew that the person meant it...” Not noticing Charlie standing in the door way his voice cut through the silence. 

“I did mean it and I do love you.” Hearing the dragon trainers voice made Harry jump slicing his finger with the knife. 

“Shit!” Harry looked down at the bloody food and finger. Fuck that hurt. 

“Harry!” Charlie ran over to him looking at his finger, it looks like he took the tip off completely. “I’m so sorry!” Molly went into full mother mode, pushing Charlie away, grabbing her wand she started chanting. The cut on his finger stopped bleed and repairing itself. 

“Hold still Harry almost done.” Charlie whispered in Harry’s ear as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle. 

“I’m sorry I ruined all the vegetables.” Closing his eyes, the sight of his own blood getting to him. 

Molly finished up and it was like his finger was untouched. “Don’t worry about that dear how about you and Charlie go talk and I will call you when dinners ready. I know you guys probably want to get back home but I want to feed you first.” Squeezing Harry’s hand. 

Feeling Charlie walk him out of the house, it was a cool fall day. “So, did you hear everything that I said?” He said as he felt Charlies fingers interlace with his. 

\------- 

Looking down at his boyfriend, “Yes I heard everything... I wish you would tell me everything, I know that it is easier to talk to Mum. There have been many times that I have talked to her, but if this relationship is going to last Harry you have to tell me everything, tell me your worries and what pains you. I can’t just read your mind, I love you... That is not going to change.” Seeing tears in his boyfriends' eyes again, he wants to see that smile that has been coming back after all this heart ache only to be taken away so quickly. 

“I don’t want to burden you with my problems Charlie, you have to work and you are my boyfriend that in itself is a full-time job.” Tugging the smaller man Charlie looks into those emerald eyes. 

“I. Love. You. You are my everything Harry James Potter, it is never a burden for what you need. This is going to change Harry if it doesn’t it’s not going to work. As much as it pains me, I just can’t lose you... if you continue to hold everything in and not tell me or worry about me leaving, I'm not going anywhere. We are going to get married, have kids, sell a million books, and train lots of baby dragons...” Feeling the smaller body crush into his. Harry’s lips frantically kissing his own. Picking up the smaller man, Harry wraps his legs around Charlies waist. 

“I love you... I want that...” Hearing Harry sob as he kisses after each word. “Never again... I promise Charlie... I will tell you everything... We are going to fix this... I want all of that... I promise.” The kisses were sloppy but Charlie took them all. Gods what he wouldn’t do for this man. 

“Harry... I need to talk to you about Juniper...” Charlie said as he sat down with Harry still wrapped around him. 

“Oh... Okay.” Feeling Harry’s head resting on his shoulder, he rubs his hands slowly down the smaller man’s back. 

“It wasn’t Juniper that told your story Harry, it was his apprentice. Who no longer works for him.” Charlie said quickly. “I know that it will take you a while to trust him again but I think that it is good if you go speak with him, he was helping you. I will be with you in the room, I won’t leave and if anything happens, I told him that I would. Well take care of the problem.” Feeling the smaller man tense as he said that. “But I won't if it is something you don’t want me to do Harry, whatever you need I will do....” 

“So, you will come with me?” Harry whispered. 

“Yes, I will.... Always.” Pulling Harry’s lips towards his he plants a soft kiss on his lips. 

They sat in silence for a little while, Charlie’s humming was the only sound. Thinking Harry has fallen asleep until he heard his voice. 

“Mum think that we should talk to Luna and have her write something for The Quibbler... I think that we should...” Seeing a little bit of strength in his eyes Charlie nodded. 

“I think that is a great idea... Get your story out there, hell you might be able to even help someone else.” Knowing this would be a good idea... Harry needed to control what was written not what they thought was happening. 

“Good I'll write her tonight when we get home...” Happiness bloomed in Charlie’s chest when Harry mentioned home... their home... 

“Yes, that is a good idea, and when we get home maybe we can have a shower... Wash this horrible day off of us...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It explained somethings... Happiness is coming for Charlie and Harry! Kudos and Comments are Welcome! They make my heart happy! You guys are amazing with the love!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interview With Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know that I posted earlier, but I think I am going to just post the whole thing now... What is the point of making you wait.... So here comes the rest of The Writer and The Dragon Trainer

Luna, 

How are you Luna, I know that it has been a while since we have spoken. I am writing you for a favor. I know that you probably know what all has happened since my birthday. I was hoping that I could do an interview with you. I want to tell people my story, hopefully I could help someone. I want the correct story not the one that people make up.... 

Give Ginny my love... 

H 

 

\------- 

Harry is typing away on his type writer, this is the first time in a couple days that he felt like doing much of anything. Keegan is lying on his desk soaking up the sunlight that is coming through the window. Looking over at his cat Harry smiles, giving the kitten a quick rub, he returns to his typing. 

This is the last chapter he has to type up, thank Merlin! As soon as he is finished, he will send it off to a publisher... Not under his own name, he has thought about his pen name for a while now. S. Evans short and sweet. No one would think that would be Harry Potter. Taking his godfathers first initial and mother's maiden name. Writing the last sentence of the last paragraph Harry uses his pointer finger to press the period key and pulls the paper from the machine. “Keegan it’s finished my babe!” He placed the piece of paper on the pile and taps it to make it even. Picking up the kitten Harry walks into the kitchen just as the door opens. There walks in his drop-dead handsome boyfriend. 

“Babe!” Harry runs to his dragon trainer placing the cat on the couch wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. Peppering his face with kisses. 

“Hi love, I see you are happy to see me...” Harry hushes him with another kiss pressing his body up against Charlie’s. 

“I missed you....” Moaning on those soft lips. “Want you now....” Harry says as he starts to unbutton Charlies pants. Feeling a smile on his lips Harry pulls away... “Please...” He batts his eyelashes. 

Feeling strong arms lift him up, making their way back to their bedroom. 

“Love, what's got you like this today? Not that I am complaining I love when you jump me as soon as I get home...” Allowing Charlie to lay him on the bed Harry waves his hand and they both are now naked. Raking his eyes over his naked boyfriend Harry blushed, how could he have someone so fucking sexy. 

“I finished my story; it’s fully typed I'm going to send it off to the publishers....” Laughing as he felt the taller man jump playfully on him. 

“I’m so proud of you Harry!” Pulling his head down Harry kisses the dragon trainers' lips. 

“Show me how proud you are of me.” Thrusting his hips up, moaning as their erections touch. 

\----- 

It took everything for Charlie not to just explode with that one act. “Oh, I will show you....” He said in a husky voice. Summoning for the lube Charlie lays down on his back pulling Harry up to rest on top of him... 

“Love... I want you to prepare yourself... I want to watch you.” Charlie has wanted to see him do this for so long... Sex with Harry was the best... but he felt like being a little naughtier today. Seeing Harry’s eyes light up as his skin blushed a beautiful pink. 

“O... Oh okay.” Feeling Harry slide off of him he spreads his beautiful legs, as Charlie puts his arms behind his head watching his boyfriend dip is fingers into the lube. 

Seeing Harry’s hand slide up and down on his cock, and hearing the sounds coming out of that beautiful mouth was like music to Charlie’s ears. 

“Tell me love, how good does that feel?” Charlie didn’t recognize his voice, it was deeper threaded with lust. Watching Harry’s pink tongue dart out of his mouth licking his lips. 

“Really good babe..” Harry said as he looked down, knowing he probably felt embarrassed. 

“Look at me Love.” Charlie said as one of his hands slides down to his own erection. Harry’s head pops up. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, you look wonderful. Put a finger in my love... please... stretch for me...” Seeing Harry add more lube onto his fingers he gently places it near his opening pushing in. 

\----- 

Harry’s head falls back as he feels the stretch from his finger. He can’t believe that he is doing this. Being so open, letting Charlie watch him as he prepares. Quickly sliding in another.... and then another... It becomes too much as he closes his eyes. 

“Stop...” Hear hears Charlie said breathlessly. Opening his eyes, he sees the red head sitting up on his knees. “Come here, and turn around.” Feeling the stronger man pull him back towards him, the tip of Charlies cock enter him. Harry wanting more, he greedily impales himself. 

“Fuck....” Throwing his head back to rest on Charlies shoulder. He loves the feeling of his boyfriend inside of him. Hitting that bundle of nerves continuously making him see stars. 

“You feel amazing love...” Shivers run through him as he feels teeth on his earlobe. Slowly Harry starts moving up and down, strong hands grab his hips helping him set the pace. 

Harry’s hands are clawing at Charlies thighs. Gods this feel amazing, Harry thought to himself. One hand slip from his hips down to his weeping cock. The hand moving up and down matching the thrust is driving him mad. 

“Babe... more... please.... sooo close...” He says as he thrust up into Charlie’s hand. This position was so good... why haven’t they done it like this before. 

“Yes love.... Feels good doesn’t it... Gods I could do this all night.” Hearing the husky voice in his ear sends him over the edge. Releasing over the dragon trainers' hands, his body squeezing Charlie pushes him over coming as he bites Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry waving his hand cleaning them up they are still in the position... “Babe... that was amazing...” Twisting his neck so he could kiss his boyfriends' lips. 

“Every time with you is amazing....” Feeling Charlie pull out of him they both gracefully fall onto the bed. 

“You are such a sweet talker Charles Edwin Weasley....” Kissing his nose Harry closes his eyes basking in the after-sex glow... 

“I can do better than that....” The red head leans closer into Harry’s ear. “I’ll order dinner so you don’t have to cook...” Feeling the smile he laughs. 

“That is the sexiest thing you have ever said to me... ” Laying his head on the taller man's chest.. Hearing the strong beat of his heart... 

“I aim to please my love...” 

\------- 

Watching Harry pace in front of the fireplace at The Burrow, Charlie walks up to him and pulls him back to the couch sitting the smaller man on his lap. 

“It’s just Luna love, she is one of your closest friends. I know that this is going to be hard for you to talk about, but I'll be sitting right next to you the whole time.” Charlie runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, feeling him leaning into his touch. 

“I know... I just want to tell my story and then it be over, I know it’s not going to but... At least I can say tried and then after this I'm going to make my new life as an author, living with my wonderful boyfriend in the most magical places in the world.” Pulling Harry to him placing a kiss on his lips. 

Seeing the green flames come to life in the floo out walks Luna Lovegood, wearing a loud printed dress, her long blonde hair pulled back, with a tote. 

“Hullo Harry! Hullo Charlie, you both look great...” Hugging each of them she finds a seat next to them on the couch. Harry leg is bouncing, this is it. No turning back now... 

“So, Harry let's get started I want to get this printed as soon as possible. I hate how they are treating you in the press... They need to focus on the real stuff like Nargels and Crumple-Horned Snorkac.” Pulling out a quill and parchment. 

“Okay, first off Charlie is not the reason that I tried to commit suicide I want to tell you that right off. I have felt like giving up for a long time. After the war, I didn’t have a purpose in life. I did what I was supposed to do... I killed Voldemort. I was supposed to die in the war, so when I lived it was like I had no purpose. The press didn’t make things any easier for me. Following me everywhere I went, I couldn’t even have breakfast with you or Ginny without them printing about me being gay. Yes, I would have come out at some point but it should have been on my time. If everyone would just stop worrying about what I am doing. Who I'm having lunch with or dinner with my boyfriend.” Feeling himself tense up he found himself moving closer to Charlie who put his arm around his shoulder. 

“You said that you felt like you had no purpose, but maybe all of this is your purpose now? Letting people hear your story, it could help the witch and wizards that there is a wizard or witch that feels the same way?” Luna smiled her knowing smile, maybe it was he purpose now... He doesn’t want anyone to feel the way that he has felt. 

“Maybe that is my purpose now... I wouldn’t want anyone to hurt the way that I hurt, feeling like life couldn’t get better... but it can. I want that little wizard who is being pick on because he is a muggle born, or a pureblood witch who doesn’t think that they could deal with the pressure to be perfect all the time.” This is it... this is his purpose to make sure that no one felt like that... Feeling Charlie sit up and start to speak Harry looked over at him. Charlie had unshed tears in his eyes. 

“Please think about your family too, what it would be like if they would lose you. I know that when this happened, I was heartbroken. Please talk to your parents, friends or loved ones. Let them know how you are feeling. I know it would be hard but not only are you hurting yourself, you are hurting the people you love and who loves you.” Harry’s heart breaks as he listens to what Charlie is saying, being caught up in what he thought was a good idea hurt Charlie, which he knew but hearing it like this. It was completely different. 

“What about your miscarriage Harry.” Luna said quietly, knowing that was coming he took a deep breath feeling Charlie squeeze his shoulder. It was no one's business that he had a miscarriage this is not something that should be written in a paper. 

“I didn’t know I was pregnant at the time. If I would have known I wouldn’t have thought about doing that. For my whole life, I have wanted a family. I wanted to be able to love and have someone love me in return. If.... If my child would have lived, I would have tried to be the best Daddy that I could be. Harming my child would be the last thing in my mind. This is the last and final time I am going to talk about it. People should have enough decency not to talk about subjects such as this.” Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach. 

“Off the record Harry, you will be a daddy again and you will be wonderful...” Luna said with a smile. “Is there anything else you would like to say Harry?” Harry looked over at Charlie who just smiled and shook his head as to say he didn’t have anything else to say. Charlie has been so perfect through all of this. What other man would do this... he didn’t want his fame or fortune; Harry already knew he would take Charlie’s last name. 

“Just remember if it feels like it is too much, or friends or family if you see someone who is not being themselves or you know that they are having a rough time... Reach out to them, make sure they know that they are not alone. That they are loved, and cared for, and no matter what you love them. Even if they are gay, or muggle born, or squib, half-blood, even pureblood. You matter and you are loved!” Harry felt a wave of happiness over him. Could this be it, was this the closure that he needed. 

“Well said Harry!” Luna leaned over and grasped his hand. 

“Thank you, Luna, would you like some tea?” Harry said looking up to Charlie who bent down to kiss his forehead. 

“Thank you, Harry, but I am going to go. This will be the headliner tomorrow I will make sure that you get a copy.” Without another word Luna walked back to the fireplace and was gone. 

\------ 

Looking down at his boyfriend, he couldn’t be prouder of him. “Love, how about we go home... I bet Keegan is missing us.” Standing up he pulls the smaller man off the couch. 

“That sounds like a great idea babe, I would love nothing more to just get into the bath and relax.” Charlie knew that Harry probably wanted some alone time. He has hardly had any since everything, he could go and pick them up sometime to eat at Tillie’s while he is in the bath. 

“I’ll go get food from Tillie’s for dinner while you take your bath. Then maybe you will let me finish your story... since it is all typed up now? I loved the first few chapters.” He was proud of his boyfriend, the story was really good, noticing the dragon trainer was much like himself. The trainee was a lot like Harry. 

“Sounds perfect, you know I love you so, much right?” Harry asked looking up at him. 

“Yes, and I love you so much! Now let’s go it getting late and I want to have time to read.” Brushing his lips against Harry’s they went to say goodbye to Molly promising to visit soon. 

\------ 

“You killed your son.” A faceless voice said as Harry walked down Diagon Alley. 

“How weak is the great Harry Potter, couldn’t deal with life so he just tried to kill himself.” Another voice said, Harry looked around to see if he could notice the faces that were saying those things. All he saw was blurs. 

“I didn’t know I was pregnant,” Harry yelled at the crowd which was coming closer to him. Why were they doing this. He will always be a murderer... He knew that since Voldemort. 

“I can’t believe that I told you that I loved you... You killed my son, how could you ever think that I would still love you?” Turing around quickly there stood Charlie tears running down his face. Harry tried to move closer to him but he couldn’t move. 

“Charlie... I didn’t know... I’m sorry I didn’t know...” Bolting straight up in bed Harry looked around the dark room. It was just a bad dream.... 

“ ‘Arry you okay?” Charlie clumsily sits up, his red hair sticking up everywhere. 

“Yeah... I’m fine, just... just a bad dream... I’m sorry I woke you, you should go back to bed.” Shaking his head trying to get the image of Charlie crying and screaming at him. 

Slowly he shifted out of bed and put on his glasses. A cuppa tea should help, looking at the clock he notices that it is 4:30 am no point in going back to bed. 

“It’s 4:30 I should get up anyways... I need a shower... You sure you okay you haven’t had a bad dream since we started sharing a bed.” Letting Charlie pull him into his strong arms. This is home, inside of his arms, he felt loved, worthy, untouchable. 

“Yeah, I'm just stressed about the interview coming out today.” Harry kissed his boyfriend’s lips and slowly shifted out of bed and put on his glasses. A cuppa tea should help. 

“Ok.. I’ll be out in a few and I can make breakfast... I think I have scrambled eggs down and I can do toast. How does that sound?” Watching his boyfriend climb out of bed, thanking merlin every day for that man. 

“Okay babe, that sounds perfect...” Letting Charlie give him one more kiss he walks towards the kitchen. Feeling Keegan rub up against his leg he bent down to pick him up. 

“Hi there my Ari. Care to join me?” Feeling Ari’s scratchy tongue on his hand Harry laughed and started on the tea. Soon The Quibbler would be here now to make himself busy so he wouldn’t worry about it. He summoned his journal and pen and started writing the outline of his second story. He wanted to make sure that he stayed motivated having something to look forward to and has something to do. 

A tap on the window brought Harry out of his writing. Opening the window, he sees a beautiful tawny owl holding a copy of The Quibbler the Front page had a picture of Harry smiling with Ron and Hermione underneath it read. 

Harry Potter Exclusive Interview 

Harry opens up and reads what Luna wrote. It was pretty much word for word what he said in the interview. At the end she added her own words. 

Harry Potter is a very close friend of mine. He is someone that saved The Wizarding World, someone who has always saw something in me, when everyone else just thought of me at Looney Luna. Whose bravery matches Goddrick Gryffindor, and would do anything for anyone even if it would put him in danger. Harry Potter deserves to live his life without people caring who he loves, what he buys, and where he is going. I will tell you that The Quibbler will not be printing anything about Harry Potter unless he gives me another interview. We as reporters need to respect the privacy of others. Harry, I love you. Thank you for telling your story. 

Tears pool into his eyes as he reads her kind words. He didn’t care anymore, he knows that he told his story and hopefully he has helped someone... Placing Keegan down on the floor he stretches and starts on breakfast. New day, new start... 

\----- 

Walking out of their room fully dressed Charlie smells breakfast cooking. “Love that smells so good, I thought I was supposed to do breakfast.” Walking up to his boyfriend kissing him softly on the lips. “Feeling better?” He said as he poured himself a cup of tea. 

“Much, we got the copy of The Quibbler. It’s on the table if you want to read it. As for you not making breakfast I love you but your scrambled eggs are not the best.” Noticing how Harry is acting it must have been successful. Opening it to the page of the article reading the interview and how Luna wrote it was perfect. The last paragraph was perfect, hopefully people will give him the space and privacy that he craved. 

Noticing Harry bringing plates to the table he puts down the paper. “Harry this is a good article.” The smaller man leaned in closer and placed a small kiss on his lips. Seeing relax and sit down across from him. 

“It is... I’m glad that it is out there and over with. We can try to move forward now. I feel like we can now. Leave all of that behind, maybe help some people on the way... I probably know the answer to this question but I want to ask you anyways. You want to move forward with me right, seeing as you asked me to move in... plus I can’t even think about sleeping without your arms around me, or the good morning kisses you give me every morning.” Charlie sat there stunned that Harry would ask if he would want to move forward, that is all he wanted to do. He would whisk Harry off and marry him today if he would think Harry would say yes. 

“Yes love, I want to move forward and have this closure. That is all that I could ever need.” Seeing the younger man stand up and practically jump onto his lap. 

“I love you Charlie... I love you so much!” Feeling kisses pepper his face. Charlie couldn’t help but smile. 

“I love you more Harry...” Running his fingers through the raven colored hair, he pulls Harry into a loving kiss, pouring all his emotions into this one kiss.....


	14. Chapter 14

A moan slowly escapes from Charlies mouth as he feels Harry’s mouth slowly sliding down his erection. Merlin it feels so real, what a wonderful dream. He doesn’t want it to end if he opens his eyes, he cracks one eye and he sees Harry’s head bobbing up and down. 

“ ‘Arry... what are you doing.... Merlin that feels so good” His voice gruff from sleeping. Harry pulls his mouth off with a pop. 

“It’s your birthday week... I wanted to start it off right...” Noticing Harry was naked as he climbs on top of him. 

“Birthday week huh... you didn’t have a birthday week...” Charlie let his hands slowly move down Harry’s chest feeling his smooth skin on his fingertips. 

“Well you deserve a birthday week putting up with me.” Harry squealed as Charlie moved so he was now on top of his wonderful boyfriend. 

“Does that mean you are my present?” He said as his lips trailed down flicking his tongue across his chest. Fingers slide through his hair pushing him down Harry’s body. “Oi, this is my present I will take all the time that I want...” Feeling Harry’s legs wrap around him. 

“Please... Charlie... I’ve wanted you all night... you fell asleep on me...” Charlie did feel bad Harry had the wonderful news his book was published he should receive his copy tomorrow, but Charlie had a rough day at work and couldn’t celebrate as much as Harry wanted. 

Seeing Harry move his hand and mumble something. “I’m prepped please... please babe I need you...” Knowing he couldn’t say no to him Charlie positioned himself in-between the smaller man's legs. 

 

 

\----- 

With a swift motion Charlie entered him. “GODS YES!” Harry arched off the bed. “Please more... Charlie please.” Feeling the dragon trainer pick up his pace. He hasn’t felt this good in so long, not saying sex hasn’t been that good with Charlie it has, but the first time in a long time Harry was completely Happy. Plus, he needed to stop his worrying for what he is about to do tomorrow. 

“Harry... Love gods you feel so good.. I'm.... I'm not going to last...” Digging his heels into Charlies bum Harry starts pumping his own erection. 

“Please come for me....” Harry moans as he feels his stomach tighten, he soon loses himself. Pleasure shoots through him as he painted his and Charlie’s chest with his release. The older man followed right after him. They both try to catch their breaths foreheads resting against each other. 

“Happy Birthday Week!” Harry said breathlessly. Charlie pulls his boyfriend into a searing kiss. 

“I love you...” He said in between kisses feeling a smile growing on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“I love you too, now let’s go shower you still have to go to work and I have things to do today...” Charlie groans and slips out of Harry, he wished he could just stay in bed with him all day. Pushing himself off the bed he pulls Harry up into his arms. 

“Let’s go get cleaned up.” Charlie in one swoop picks up his boyfriend bridal style and walks them into the shower laughing the whole time. They had each other many times that day. 

 

\-------- 

Harry looks at himself one last time before leaving his home. There is no way that he could be recognized today. This was a special day.... he was on his way to pick up his book... finally it’s printed. He has something perfect planned for Charlies birthday that has to do with the book. Using a glamour, he looks nothing like himself. His hair is now a lighter shade of brown and he is not wearing his glasses. His skin is now paler than it has been. Smiling about what happened this morning and yesterday morning. He loved how he could make his boyfriend feel amazing during his birthday week. 

Activating the portkey Harry felt that tug, feeling nervous and excited to see his book and the other things he was picking up in Diagon Alley. 

 

\----- 

Diagon Alley was busy considering it was so close to Yule and Christmas. He picked up his book and the other things that was securely in his pocket. Walking into Weasley Wizzard Wheezes Harry saw Hermione talking to George and Ron up by the till. 

“Excuse me, you would think that you guys would actually be working... All you are doing is sitting around talking...” George looked him up and down.... but couldn’t say anything because Ron went on the defensive. 

“Excuse me sir is there anything I can help you with?” Seeing George smile and Hermione wink at him. 

“Actually, there is... I would like to know what those do” Harry said pointing to the canary creams. 

“Oh those they turn whomever eats them into a bird.... It is one of our biggest sellers...” Oh, Harry was going to have fun with this. 

“Show me... Eat one.” Harry said with a smile, knowing that George and Hermione were not going to last long holding their laughter. 

“I’m sorry you want me to do what...” Seeing Ron visibly swallow, holding his temper really well. 

“I want you to show me how they work, why would I buy something if I don’t know how they will work.” Ron still just staring at Harry... 

“You heard the man little brother try it....” George said with a straight face, loving every minute of this. “Customers are always right...” George hands him the creams and seeing the look of dread on Rons face.... 

“Okay that is enough Harry.... Ron you don’t have to do that...” Hermione said rolling her eyes... Harry give Hermione one of his brilliant smile... 

“Harry?!” Ron said with a look of confusion... 

“Yes, it’s me Ron... I had to pick up a few things in town and I didn’t want anyone to know I was here. I can’t believe you didn’t notice... George and ‘Mione did.” Crossing his arms playfully. “Call yourself my best mate....” 

“Oi how was I supposed to know... I figured you would be still in Romania with Charlie... How is our older brother anyways?” Ron said as he throws the canary cream on the counter. Glaring at George who just smiled at him. 

“I actually had to come pick up my book! It’s been published should hit the stores the week of Christmas!” Harry smiled as Hermione threw her arms around his neck. 

“Oh god Harry! That is so exciting I'm so proud of you!!!!! This is such a huge thing!” Hermione kissed his cheek as she pulls away. Feeling tears form in his eyes as he seeing three of his best friends looking at him. 

“Thanks ‘Mione, George... I saw your boyfriend the other day with a huge smile on his face... any reason why?” Harry had to tease him, Fin and George have been seeing each other since the movie night. Seeing the red head blush just makes it even better. 

“Well you would know if you would have picked me and not my older brother... but I told him that I would come to Christmas Eve dinner with him at his parents' home in.... and then he will be at dinner with us on Christmas.” Nothing made Harry’s heart happier than all of his friends happy and the fact that he was happy just made it better. 

“That’s great George! So, things are getting serious with you two? As long as I get credit for setting you two up that is all that matters.” Harry winks at George. 

“Oh Harrykins how could I repay you for sending me the man of my dreams” George said over the top pulling him into a hug. Pushing him away Harry shakes his head. 

“Harry, Ron and I were getting ready to go get tea... would you like to join?” Harry knew he had to go home and get things ready but he couldn’t pass up tea with his two best mates. 

“That sounds great! I will see you at card night George.” Harry said with a wink, as the three of them walk out of the store walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. 

\------ 

Charlie sat on the ground in the Opaleyes covering playing with Max and Carling. He was on his lunch but he wanted to go home and spend it with Harry but he knew that he was not home right now. 

“Charlie.” Looking up he saw Teo walking into the pen. Standing up he looks at his boss and dust himself off. 

“So, how are things with Harry?” The older man asks, raising his eyebrows up and down. 

“Teo, sir please... Like I said I don’t want to talk about this with you....” Charlie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Well I just wanted to tell you that your boyfriend just paid me a visit. I am sworn to secrecy but I just wanted to let you know...” Teo said smiling, while he slapped Charlie on the back. Looking at him trying to figure out what Harry needed to talk to Teo about. Hopefully he is not planning a big party, or something. 

“Is it a surprise party? Please don’t be a surprise party.” Charlie runs his fingers through his copper hair. 

“It is not a surprise party Weasley. Now get back to work your boyfriend wants you home early tonight... I was told to tell you.” Looking at his boss, why did Harry want him home early and how did he get Teo to let him get off work early. 

“What time does he want me home?” Charlie asked as he walked out of the cover, still confused about everything. Pulling his dragon hide jacket around him the wind started to pick up. 

“You will leave here at 1. Now hurry and feed the horntails, and make sure you tell Harry I will see him on Saturday.” Teo said with a wink. Did his boss just wink at him? Charlie is going to go find Fin to see if he knows what's going on. 

 

\------ 

Harry puts the finishing touching on the package that he just wrapped, even though his birthday wasn’t until Saturday he wanted to do this tonight... It had to be tonight so part two of his plan would be complete by Charlies birthday. 

He has a reserved the restaurant they went to on their first date, he talked the owner into allowing him to have it while they are closed prepping for dinner. So hopefully the press will leave them alone. Looking at the time he knew that Charlie would be home in 30 minutes, just enough time to a shower and dressed. 

Harry stood looking at himself in the mirror, he finds himself placing a hand on his stomach. Shaking his head and lets it fall, one day. “One day I will be able to have our child... It will be perfect.” Harry said under his breath. Thinking about Jamie as he walked into their bedroom, looking at his clothes what should he wear.... 

Picking a pair fitted black trousers, with a black button up and a red jumper over it. Running his fingers through his hair trying to tame it as best as he could do. Laying out an outfit that he picked out for Charlie. Charcoal fitted trousers, a white button up and black jumper. Checking the time Charlie should be home any minute. Taking a deep breath, he gets dressed quickly and calls for Ari. 

“There you are my little Ari.” Harry picks up Keegan who has grown from the little kitty he was now is slightly larger kitten. Harry had thought that Keegan was the runt of the litter. “Papa should be home soon and then; I’m going to take him out to an early dinner or late lunch however you would call it.” Harry couldn’t stand it being quiet flicks his hand and the radio starts playing as he kisses Keegan and puts him down dancing towards the kitchen Harry grabs a pumpkin juice out of the fridge. 

The door slowly opens and Harry watches as Charlie’s head peak around the door noticing no one there he relaxes and walks in the door. 

“Love I'm home.” He said kicking off his boots, Harry walks out of the kitchen smiling. Looking at his boyfriend in his dragon hide jacket skin red from the cold. 

“Hi babe!” Walking up to him Harry leans up to kiss him. “Go take a shower and put on the clothes that is on the bed. Hurry we don’t have a lot of time.” Pulling him into another kiss Harry smiles pushing him towards the shower. 

“Oi, I'm going... couldn’t even ask me ‘Hi babe how was your day? How are the babies doing... nothing I just two kisses and then told go shower...” Seeing a pout on the older man's face Harry couldn’t help but laugh. 

“how was your day babe, how is our children doing... and you don’t stink I just like when you use that special cologne. It does things to me...” Harry whispers in Charlie’s ear as his teeth tug at his ear lobe. 

“You don’t want to join me in the shower?” The taller man pulls him into his arms. Harry knew he should have waited to take a shower... He shook his head he has a plan and reservations. 

“We have reservations... Go.” Allowing Charlie pull him into another breath-taking kiss. Merlin he was making this hard. 

“Okay I’ll be ready in 20. What is going on it’s not a surprise party right? Like we are not going to go to a restaurant and then all my family is there... I mean not that I would hate that I thought we were going over there this weekend... So, it has to be the people from work right?” Laughing Harry pushes him towards the shower again. 

“It’s not a surprise party... I’m taking you on a date damn it now go, or I’m sleeping in my office tonight.” Charlie takes off his shirt seeing the muscle and the tattoos that move from his shoulders towards his back. 

“Okay,” Pressing a kiss to his lips, Harry’s fingers itched to run down Charlie’s naked chest. “I love you ya know.” 

“Not as much as I love you.... Now don’t ruin my date night that I worked so hard on...” Smacking the dragon trainers bum who walks away laughing. 

\------ 

Charlie walks out of the room, dressed in what Harry wanted him to wear there he saw Harry pacing back and forth.... Raising his eyebrow, the dragon trainer coughs to draw attention to him being there. Green eyes flash upward as Harry stops pacing. A smile appears on the smaller man’s lips. 

“Wow... Charlie, you look... brilliant.” Charlie flashes his most breath-taking smile and pulls Harry into his arms. 

“Love, you are one that looks brilliant... Too bad we can’t just stay here... I mean we could just stay here....” Feeling the smaller man push out of his arms, frowning up at him. 

“Charles Weasley, I have been working so hard for this day... you will stop using your sexiness to distract me from my hard work. Now get your coat we are leaving; we are not going to be late.” Harry said walking away from him. Not saying anything Charlie picks up his coat and buttons it. 

“I’m sorry love... I just don’t like surprises, you know that...” Feeling the smaller arm wrap around his middle. 

“It’s just you and I going out... I promise it will just be me and you...” The smaller arms squeeze him tight. Charlie lets his fingers graze over his boyfriend’s hands. 

“Okay, then let’s go we wouldn’t want to be late.” Holding his hand arm out to Harry who took it willingly. Feeling him cuddle in close Charlie smiled, perfect. 

\------- 

Apparating in front of the restaurant that they had their first date Harry looks up at Charlie who is beaming down at him. 

“Our first date?” Raising an eyebrow, his blue eyes sparkling, Harry couldn’t help but love this man. 

“It was the best day of my life... it was the first day I was completely happy.” Harry said as he pulled the man to the door. Casting the translation spell Harry walks up to the hostess that sat them the night of their first date. 

“Love there is no one here...” Charlie looks at him puzzled.... 

“Well you said you didn’t want a surprise party so I told them I wanted the whole restaurant.... Just for you and me.” Harry blushes as he sees the dragon trainer smile a dazzling smile. Strong arms pull him into a passionate kiss. 

“Have I told you how much I love you today...” Laughing Harry kisses his boyfriend one last time before pulling away. 

“Not in at least 5 hours...” Teasing as he sat down at the table. Nerves are starting to kick in... Harry didn’t want to seem off so he just listened to Charlie talk about how the baby dragons were doing today and how this weekend is the first time that all of his family coming for his birthday. Most of the time he would go to The Burrow. 

They ate their meal as they teased and laughed. This was it.... time to give him his birthday presents.... Just breath Harry.... it’s not that big of deal, right you dealt with Voldemort.... 

\------ 

Charlie is watching Harry, he has been acting off all night... But that smile he hasn’t seen that smile in such a long time. 

“So... I have a present for you... seeing as it is your birthday week...” Harry pulls out something out of his pocket and resizes it. Noticing the size, it must be his book. Smiling to the younger man, he remembers Harry saying that he could have the first signed copy. Taking it from Harry’s shaking hands, he slowly rips the paper off. 

Seeing the cover of the book, Charlie mouth opens. It was just like the sanctuary, there stood mountains, green grass, the sun was setting the sky colors looked like fire. Two men stood with their back to the reader one with copper hair and muscles and the other with raven hair, along with two Opaleye Dragons. 

The Guardians of Dragons. 

Book One 

By: S. Evans 

“Love this.... this is wonderful! I’m so... so proud of you look at that cover! It looks like the Sanctuary.” Seeing Harry smile was enough of a birthday gift. Charlie let his fingers run over the cover... 

“Open it up to where the bookmark is...” He heard Harry whisper... Looking up noticing a sparkle in those emerald eyes Charle opens up the book. There was a handwritten note. 

Dear Charlie, 

I couldn’t have done this without you. You are my muse, my rock, my knight in dragon hide boots. There is only one thing that I want you to be that you are not.... my husband... 

Will you marry me Charles Edwin Weasley? 

Love, 

(Soon to be) Harry James Potter Weasley (Hopefully) 

Charlie read the note three times before it sunk in... Was Harry asking him to marry him? Finally looking up he now saw Harry on his knee with a small box in his hand. Examining what was in the box he saw two simple gold ring one slightly bigger than the other. Looking down at Harry he saw a smile on his face but also saw nervousness. 

\---- 

Harry just sat still waiting for Charlie’s answer... Maybe he shouldn’t have asked, maybe he should have waited for Charlie to ask him. Would have Charlie asked him, ‘Way to go Harry, just plunging into the situation. What if he says no... it’s not like we have been together for a long time... it’s only been 5 months. Just say something to him.’ 

“Please say something...” He whispers not taking his eyes away from Charlie. It’s okay no matter what he says you will be okay. 

\--------- 

“Yes....” Charlie laughed pulling the smaller man up from the ground. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist and spinning him around. “A thousand times yes!” 

Letting the smaller man touch the floor. Charlie looks into those emerald eyes that are filled with unshed tears. Placing his hand on Harry’s face he pulls him into a kiss. Feeling the love that is pouring from each other. 

“Do you not like your ring.” Harry finally speaks after they took a breath. Charlie raises an eyebrow why wouldn’t he? 

“I love them why did you say that?” Seeing Harry pull away from him taking out the bigger of the rings. Holding it up, now understanding Charlie sticks out his left hand. Feeling the cool metal slide onto his ring finger makes his heart beat out of his chest. 

“Will.... Will you put mine on me?” Looking at his hand and then to his fiancé, who looked so breathtakingly beautiful. 

Taking the smaller ring and sliding it onto Harry finger, he pulls him into another passionate kiss. Tongues dancing together, hands gliding through hair and across backs. 

“I think soon to be husband; we should go celebrate....” Charlie said huskily into Harry’s ear as his hands slip to his bum. 

“That sounds perfect soon to be husband...” 

 

\------ 

Harry lied curled up with his head on Charlie’s naked chest. Knowing he should talk to Charlie about the second thing he has planned. 

“You are thinking too loud after that wonderful round of love making, we had Future Mr. Weasley...” Hearing the rumble of Charlies voice made him smile... “Does it have to do with the reason that you talked to Teo today?” 

Harry tensed up... Of course, Teo would have told him he came to him today. Might as well just tell him the worst thing he could say was no and that he wanted to wait..... 

“Yes....” Feeling Charlie move, Harry sat up and leaned against the headboard. The dragon trainer mirrored his move. 

“Okay so care to talk to me about it?” Taking his hand Harry interlaces their fingers together. 

“I was asking him if he would marry us this weekend when everyone comes, so the press won't know and we can be married and live happily ever after.” Rambling it quickly Harry looks down at his lap not wanting to make eye contact with his fiancé. What if it is too much too soon. Feeling the older man pull his chin up. He stares into Charlies eyes trying to read what he is thinking. 

“I think that is a bloody brilliant idea Future Mr. Potter Weasley. What do you think Mum would say... oh she is going to hate that... She will want to make it a big deal....” Harry watches Charlie bite his lips, looking a little nervous. 

“So... it’s for us.... I think we do it... I already kinda talked to Tillie and she said that she would cook enough for 14... That’s all the couples, and she said that she could do a cake also... Teo said that he would marry us... Fin is going to play for us when we walk out... I mean it couldn’t be more perfect and you don’t have to do anything but show up! I have planned everything...” Harry smiled brightly to his fiancé. 

\------ 

Charlie chuckles, Harry has really thought of everything... “You know you are the smartest, most handsome, perfect, wonderful, brilliant, boy... I mean fiancé. Here is the real question.... What about a honeymoon?” Seeing the younger man blush and looks away from the dragon trainer. No there is no way that he could have did that.... when did he have time... 

“We leave Sunday for a week. Fin has a cottage in Ireland that he said that we could stay right by a lake with the snow. It should be very beautiful...” He has really thought of everything... Makes Charlie think how long has he really been thinking about this... 

“How long have you been planning this love? Not that I'm upset.. I’m actually the opposite. I’m so happy I can’t believe that you did all of this by yourself.” Pulling the smaller man onto his lap with straddling him. Charlie runs his fingers thought Harry’s dark hair, kissing his nose lightly. 

“I’ve been planning this since the article came out. I had the closure of everything I wanted start my life... and that begins with me marrying you. So, I started to talking to everyone making plans. It’s been hard not saying anything to Ron or Hermione.” Charlie couldn’t believe that he didn’t know about all of this.... 

“The ring that you are wearing is my fathers... I wanted to give it to you.. Mine is one that is a perfect match to yours.” Harry’s finger glides over the precious metal on Charlie’s finger. He couldn’t believe that Harry would give him is fathers wedding band. 

“Harry.... I can’t believe you would give me your fathers ring...” Feeling tears burn his eyes he buries is nose into Harry’s neck. 

“I gave it to you because I love you, and I wanted you to have it...” The smaller man places his hands-on Charlies face and pulls him into a kiss. “You are the most important person in my life.” 

“I love you too baby soo much! How about we practice the wedding night, ya know I want to be able to get it right.” Charlie tease as he rolls over on top of Harry. 

“Oh yes, we should...” Harry giggles as Charlie nuzzles into his neck.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry is double checking his vows one last time before he has to go get the food from Tillies. Charlie has been with Fin all day. Harry kicked him out of the house last night, knowing that it’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding. 

Tucking his vows into his pocket he puts on his shoes and walks to Tillie’s. There is a fresh layer of snow on the ground Harry couldn’t be happier. Charlie asked him if he really wanted to get married outside in the snow. Harry smiled and nodded his head, they will get married in a tent with a ward up that would keep them warm. Knowing Charlie wouldn’t say no to him, he went along with it. 

When he walks into Tillie’s it was busy as always on Saturday afternoon. “Harry!” The older woman smiles at him. 

“Hey Tillie I'm just here to pick up my order... They will be here soon so I have to finish getting everything set up and then getting and telling his parents... Oh merlin I don’t know what I was thinking....” Running his fingers through his hair. What was he thinking Mum is going to flip! 

Tillie just laughs at him and hands him two brown paper grocery bags. “Everything is in there... There is a stasis charm on all the food and the cake, so it will stay nice and hot for you. Now go and get ready, everything will be perfect! We will see you in a week!” Harry hugged Tillie one last time as he walked outside. 

\----- 

Charlie stood in the snow with his wand pointing to the tent that is slowly placing itself where it needs to be. Fin is moving an extra-long table and chairs. Along with the chairs that are places by the arch where they will be sharing their vows. 

“Weasley I can’t believe that you are getting married today... To Harry bloody Potter! I mean I know you have known him since he was a kid but still that is crazy.” Fin said as he flicks his wand one more time as linens, flowers and candles float to the table. Fairy lights slowly hang giving out a beautiful golden hue, and red roses hung on vines that wrap around the arch ways of the tent. 

“I can’t either. I can’t believe he did all of this and I had no clue what was going on. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Charlie pushes Fin as they walk out of the tent, his family should be there in a half hour he had to take a quick shower and get dressed. Harry picked out what they would wear, Charlie will be wearing a hunter green button up shirt, with a black vest, jeans and black dragon hide boots. Harry will be wearing the same thing but with a maroon shirt. 

“He is a very determined person... Your fiancé. He won't take no for an answer and he made me swear that I wouldn’t say anything to you... So, I couldn’t tell you if I wanted too. I would be worried about your Mum if I was you.... How do you think she is going to react to all of this. From what you told me she loves weddings and after all this she might hate you for it...” Charlie pales at what Fin just said. He knows that it is true his Mum probably will be upset, hopefully she will get over it... 

“Yeah Mum is gonna kill me... but hopefully not on my wedding day.... Plus she has yours and George’s wedding to plan.” Charlie pulled his jacket around him as they walk out of the comfort of the tent. 

When they got to Fins house they each took turns hopping in the shower quickly as they only had about 10 minutes until the family arrives. Charlie was sitting on the couch slipping on his boots when there was a knock on the door. Opening it up he saw no where there puzzled he about closed the door before he heard something. 

“Babe don’t close the door... I needed to talk to you... I know your parents will be here soon and I didn’t want you to see me yet.” Rolling his eyes Charlie let’s Harry inside. 

“Okay love what’s wrong are you okay?” Wishing that he could see how wonderful Harry looks. He hated not seeing him since sometime yesterday afternoon. 

“Mum is going to kill me, Hermione is going to kill me... What did I get myself into!!!!” Charlie could tell the panic in his fiancé's voice. He wishes he could see him so he could bring him into his arms. 

“Harry, love they are not going to kill you. They will love it... and if anything does happen just blame it on me. Now we should get going... Fin come on!” Charlie said as he picks up his coat and sees Fin walk up dressed in all black with his guitar in his hand. 

“Looking good Fin!” Fin jumps and looks around. Charlie and Harry laughs this was too good. 

“Harry? Is that you? Where are you?” Fin said with a look of panic on his face. 

“He is under his invisibility cloak he didn’t want me to see him yet... Even though we will see each other in like five minutes.” Charlie trying to see where his Fiancé is. 

“Come on we are going to be late!” Harry said as they see the door open by itself. 

“That is wicked” Fin said following the invisible man out the door. Oh it’s not going to be a dull moment being married to Harry potter is it. 

 

\--------- 

The floo roars to life as the Weasley’s start walking through. First comes in George who smiles and walks straight to his boyfriend who pulls him into a kiss. Harry tries to stay quiet but all he wants to do is wolf whistle at them. Then Ginny, Luna who you could tell was looking for Harry. Ron and Hermione are next. 

“Happy Birthday Charlie!” Hermione pulls the red head into a hug. 

“Where is your boyfriend…” Ron said as he hugs his older brother. Looking around taking in the new cabin. 

Harry could see Charlie’s smile, “oh he should be here soon.” Bill and Fleur come in with the baby. 

Then at last Mum and Dad walk through. 

“Happy birthday my baby boy!” Molly said pulling his son into a hug kissing his cheeks. “Where is Harry I figured he would be here?” You could hear the nervousness in her tone. Since they had a talk she was worried about him. 

Harry thought it was time to make himself known. 

“I’m here Mum.” Everyone looks around trying to figure out where Harry was. Smiling to himself, 'I love this cloak.' 

“Harry why are you in the invisibility cloak?” Hermione said in her motherly tone crossing her arms. "You're not hurt are you? 

"No 'Mione I'm not hurt..." Moving closer to Charlie, he missed him so much last night. 

“Well Harry I guess we should tell them?” Charlie looks at his Mum who now has her hands on her hips. 

“We are getting married today… so I didn’t want Charlie to see me before the wedding so that’s why I am here in my invisibility cloak.” Everyone started talking at once. Harry was about to take off his cloak but he didn't want to jinx the wedding. 

“Everyone shut it!” Charlie said and the room fell silent. “We both decided we wanted to get married Harry asked me a couple days ago and since everyone would be here and the press won’t know. So, if you will follow us, we will take you to where the wedding with be held.” Charlie walks toward the door with Molly asking a million questions. 

“Mione, Ron please stay back” Harry said as he slides the cloak off. Hermione wraps her arms around Harry’s neck. 

“Oh Harry you’re getting married!” Tears pooled in Harry’s eyes. He is getting married! 

“I know Mione!” Ron takes Hermione’s place. He loves Charlie but sometimes he just misses his friends. 

“We are actually going to be brothers!" Ron almost sobbed, his best mate was sensitive soul sometimes. 

“I know! Finally right! Will you be my best mate?” Harry asked as he pulls away. Knowing that Ron would in a heartbeat. 

“Yes! Who else would be?” Ron smiles at Harry, puffing out his chest. Harry rolled his eyes and answered. 

“Hermione.” Harry winks at her and walks towards the door. 

“Oi she can’t she’s not a bloke.” Hermione took Ron's hand. Pulling him towards the door. 

"Ronald really! Let's go give our best friend away..." 

\------ 

Charlie stood at the arch way looking at his family, Bill standing behind him and Fin gently strumming his guitar. Seeing Ron walk down the aisle standing across from Charlie giving him a smile. Soon Harry almost appeared out of thin air as he pulled off the cloak. The sight took his breath away. 

There stood Harry looking so handsome, he was marrying Harry... Tears pool into his eyes. Hermione was on his arm as they walk towards Charlie. Harry was giving him the smile that was just for him. 

Once Harry made it to Charlie, he could tell that there were tears in those emerald eyes too. 

“I love you...” Charlie whispered as he took Harry’s smaller hands in his. Nothing has been as perfect as this moment. 

“I love you too” Seeing Harry bite his bottom lip, Charlie looks at Teo who clears his throat and start to speak. 

“When Harry came to me a couple days ago and asked me to officiate their wedding, I wasn’t surprised. Since he has been here Charlie hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off of him. I have never seen two people look at each other the way that these two do. The love between them is so pure, so today they are going to join and become one. Thank merlin they said that they were going to write their own vows so I don’t have to speak as much, with that I will let Charlie start.” Teo said as he looked over to Charlie. 

Feeling Harry squeeze his hand Charlie relaxed. 

“Harry, when you wanted me to write my own vows I panicked. How am I a dragon trainer, can put into words what you mean to me.. When you are the writer in the relationship. So, I started to pick out the little things that I love about you and write them down.” Charlie smiles as he sees Harry blush pulling the crinkled paper out of his pocket. 

“I always know when you are cooking because the radio is playing, and when I walk into the kitchen there you are dancing making me the most delicious breakfast, lunch or dinner. I don’t know if everyone knows but you are a wonderful dancer. Or how when you are in the shower you sing loud and off key. The way you look when you read something you wrote and you know that it is good you get this look on your face that is indescribable. I couldn’t be prouder of you. I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Charlie’s voice cracked as he felt a tear fall down his cheek with the look Harry was giving him, he knew he said the right words. 

\----- 

Okay Harry, it’s your turn… relax take a deep breath, don’t cry even though you want too. Feeling Charlie’s thumbs rub across the back of his hand calming him instantly. 

“Charlie, being a writer has not helped me with my vows in the slightest. It’s actually made it harder. In a short time, we both have been through so much. You have been with me at my lowest point, making me stronger. Through everything you have always had a smile on your face telling me how much that you love me and how you are always going to be there for me. Thinking that I didn’t need anyone to take care of me because I have never had that. Now I don’t know what I would do without you taking care of me.” Charlie brought up Harry’s hands to his lips and kissed each one. 

“ Since I have started writing I have always been jealous of the relationship I write about, doesn’t matter the type of relationships, Parents/Children Spouse/Spouse. I could write them to have those things because I never had them myself.” Taking a deep breath trying not to break down Harry looks at his feet knowing if he looked Charlie in the eye it would all be over. 

“Now... now I have a relationship that couples in my stories would be jealous of. I have a wonderful partner who loves me for me. Who comes with a family who would do anything for me just like I would for them. You have given me everything that I ever have wished for. Parents, siblings even though they can be a pain in my arse.” Harry looks back at Ron who gave him a wicked smile. 

“I know you probably think I am joking when I call you My Knight in Shining Dragon Hide Boots, but you are. You flew in with your dragon breathing fire burning all of the demons of my past. Rescuing me time after time. It’s nice to be the one who is saved, not the one who does the saving. I love you and I can’t wait to see where the next chapter in our story takes us.” Tears flowing free down Harry’s face as he hears sniffs from their family. Charlie looked at him and gave him that smile that made him weak in the knees. 

“Wow, I have to follow that..” Teo said smiling. “Now the exchange of rings” They both pulled each other rings out of their pocket. 

“Harry, I want you to repeat after me. Charlie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love.” 

Taking a deep breath and with shaky fingers Harry places the ring on Charlie’s finger. “Charlie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love.” 

\----- 

Charlie looks down at his finger where the ring was knowing that he is never going to take it off. 

“Now Charlie your turn repeat after me. Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love.” Teo said with a smile to his favorite dragon trainer. 

“Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger. May it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love” Charlie sobbed out the last of the line, seeing Harry smiling so bright as he remembered the darkness in those same eyes not that long ago. 

“And now I would like to present, Mr. And Mr. Potter Weasley. You may kiss your husband.” Charlie doesn’t hesitate pulling Harry in wrapping his arms around the smaller man's body, as Harry pulls his face into a breathtaking kiss. Applause rang through the tent. 

“I love you...” Harry said kissing him over and over. 

“I love you Mr. Potter Weasley!” Charlie said smiling pulling away so he could see all of their family there crying and laughing. “Let’s celebrate!” Charlie said pulling Harry into one more kiss. 

\----- 

Sitting at the table with everyone talking Harry leans over and rest his head on Charlie’s shoulder. Music is playing softly in the background. 

“Will you dance with me Mr. Potter Weasley?” Charlie said in a husky voice full of love. Blushing Harry nodded, and let the dragon trainer help him up from his seat. Walking to the middle of the tent Charlie pulled him into his arm Harry wraps his around the taller mans neck. Following Harry’s lead they start to sway to the music. 

“I can’t believe that we are married.” Harry said in a whisper as he lays his head on Charlie’s shoulder. This has been an emotional 5 months. 

“I hope that you are not regretting it...” Charlie said teasingly... Squeezing the dragon trainer tighter. 

“No not at all, I have never been this happy in my whole life. What I said a meant it all. You are my Knight In Shining Dragon Hide Boots. I love you so much...” Harry trails kisses down Charlie’s neck inhaling his wonderful scent. 

\----- 

“I love you too... So how long does the Grooms have to stay at their own wedding?” Charlie asks pulling Harry closer pressing their bodies flush with each other. Feeling not seeing Harry blush makes Charlie laugh. 

“Well we have had our dinner and our cake... Mum has yelled at us because she didn’t bring anything for the wedding so... I’m pretty sure that we could leave anytime we want... I have the suitcases in my back pocket all we have to do is say our goodbyes.” He feels Harry’s hands slide into his hair pulling him into a kiss. It started soft and gentle but soon turned into something more. 

“Love... let’s go. I can’t wait to carry you across the threshold of Fin’s family cabin.” Charlie pulls away slightly with just his arm wrapped around Harry’s middle. 

“Yes husband.” The smaller man looked up at him and blushed. 

“Merlin that sounds wonderful coming out of your mouth. I wonder... how it would sound when you scream it later tonight.” Charlie whispers it into Harry’s ear earning him a moan. Getting to the table Harry was the first to speak. 

“Everyone thank you so much for coming for our wedding, I know you thought it was going to be a birthday party, I hope that you not to disappointed.” Looking at Mum Harry smiles. 

“We love you all but we are ready to start our honeymoon. We will be back in 7 days, we are not going to write or floo this time is just for us. So Hermione don’t get worried if you don’t hear from Harry for a couple of days. But in all seriousness, thank you for helping Harry and I celebrate this wonderful day. I’m the luckiest man in the world... Now we love you and we are leaving.” Before anyone could say anything, else Charlie took the portkey that Harry gave him a couple days ago and said “Love” and with a pop they were gone. 

\------ 

Appearing on the porch of a dark wooden cabin Harry was shocked that he didn’t fall over, but having Charlie’s strong arms around him helped. 

“Well at least I know I won't fall if you hold on to me.” Harry laughed as he kissed Charlie soundly on the mouth. 

“I will always be there for you so you won't fall down Husband.” Pulling him into another kiss Harry felt Charlie pick him up in one swift movement without breaking the kiss. Harry felt the warmth of the cabin as Charlie brought him in. 

Opening his eyes to look around he gently pulls away from Charlie. “Wow” was all that he could say. The cabin was absolutely beautiful deep cherry wood covered the walls, a fire place and a bear skin rug. This was straight out of a muggle romance novel that he has read. “Charlie this is so beautiful...” 

“Yes, you are...” Charlie said with a smirk “We can look at all this place has to offer later... Right now, all I can think about is taking every piece of clothing off your body and letting my lips, tongue and fingertip have their way with you.” Harry melted like goo into his arms. 

“Husband if you continue to talk like that, we are not going to see anything but the bedroom all 7 days.” Harry whispered in his ear as they walk back to the master bedroom. 

“I wasn’t expecting to leave the bedroom for 7 days... Even though I think I would like to have you on that bear skin rug...” Feeling Charlie nip his earlobe and then gently put him down with his arms still around him. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Harry blushes and starts unbuttoning Charlies vest. 

\------ 

“Love, as much as I want to slowly have you take off my clothes... I don’t think I want to wait that long...” Charlie said as he pulled the smaller man into a bruising kiss. One flick of his wand and they both stood there completely naked. 

“Mmm husband.” Hearing that moan come from Harrys mouth sent a shiver down Charlie’s spine. Gently lying Harry down on the bed Charlie covers him with his body. 

“Gods that sounds so good. My husband, that means you are all mine... Forever and Always.” Charlie whispers as his lips trail from Harry’s mouth to his neck. “I love you Mr. Potter Weasley.” His teeth nip at the still golden skin. 

“Merlin... I love you too Mr. Potter Weasley.” The younger man moans as Charlie’s hand finds his erection. 

“There… there is something that I’ve wanted to do…” Charlie said as his hand continues to move his hand slowly up and down Harry’s erection. 

“Wha…what is that?” Harry said gently thrusting into his hand. 

“I’ve never bottomed… I don’t know if that is something that you would want to do but I would love to know how you feel inside of me.” Staring into those emerald eyes trying to read the expression. 

\----- 

Harry couldn’t believe what Charlie just said. He wasn’t opposed to topping Charlie. It made his heart soar knowing that his husband wanted to give himself fully. Pulling the dragon trainer down into a bruising kiss. Tongue dominating against each other. 

“Yes, I want all of you...” Harry said as he gently rolls over to be on top of Charlie. Summoning the lube Harry places it on to the bed. “You let me know if I hurt you or if you want to stop.” Whispering into Charlie’s ear as he kissed down his neck. 

“Yesss” The older man said as Harry’s hand slides down his chest to his weeping erection. Pumping up and down ever so slowly. Harry positions himself in-between Charlie’s legs. Replacing his hand with his mouth. “Gods... yes..” Reaching for the lube as Harry sees that his husbands' eyes are closed enjoying the feeling. Dipping his finger into the gel he moves slowly over Charlie’s entrance. Feeling the slickness of his finger made Charlie buck up into Harry’s mouth. Stopping quickly Harry looks at Charlie. 

“Please don’t stop.” Hearing his husbands voice dripping with lust Harry smiled and continued. Slowly inserting this first finger the older man moans as he runs his fingers through Harry’s hair. Gently moving in and out stretching his husband Harry could hardly contain himself. Slowly adding a second and third finger until Charlie pulled Harry up to him, even with his finger still inside him. Moving just slightly his fingers brush the bundle of nerves making the dragon trainer practically jump off the bed. 

\----- 

“Merlin!” Charlie yells as he pulls his husband. Who is looking down at him with a smile. “Please... love I.. I need to feel you inside me.” The dragon trainers' heart is pounding out of his chest. Gods he didn’t know that bottoming would feel this good. 

“Okay...” The smaller man bent down and give him a slow passionate kiss. Only to pull away a second later. Slowly pulling removing his fingers, Charlie moans feeling the emptiness. “Don’t worry I'll go slow.” Seeing Harry lube up his erection was almost too much. 

Charlie took a deep breath as he felt Harry push in slowly. Thinking that it would hurt but it didn’t, his husband was taking his time. Once Harry was fully in he stopped and looked down at him. Looking at the pleasure and love on Harry’s face was the best thing. 

“Husband of mine that feels so good but if you don’t move I'm going to hex you” Charlie groan using Harry’s line on him. Which made the smaller man laugh. 

“Well I don’t want to be hexed.” Slowly pulling out Harry pushed in angleing just right to brush up against those nerves once again. 

\----- 

The feeling of Charlie wrapped around him was like heaven. Harry picking up the pace was watching his husband for any type of pain. It didn’t come, the sounds coming out of his mouth was like music to his ears. 

“I love you...” Harry said as he picks up his speed again. The rhythm now off because of how great it felt. 

“Gods... yes... I love you too. Please... don’t... stop...” Watching Charlie’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and wrapping his strong legs around Harry smaller body. Harry could feel Charlie was almost there. Reaching for his husband’s cock, Harry starts pumping in time with each thrust. Feeling Charlie squeeze around him he knew. 

“Come for me husband...” Harry said through gritted teeth. 

\----- 

Charlie couldn’t handle much more. Harry was hitting that spot with every thrust. When the smaller man looked down at him with so much love and passion in his eyes. 

“Come for me husband” Was all that it took Charlie saw a burst of white light as pleasure rushed through his body. He has never had an orgasm like that before. Hearing Harry shout his name and release inside of him, the dragon trainer felt complete. 

Feeling Harry collapse on top of him, he wraps his arms around him. “I love you Mr. Potter Weasley.” Charlie said running his fingers through the sweaty hair. 

“I love you too Mr. Potter Weasley...” He watched Harry slowly pull out of him waving his hand cleaning them up and cuddle up next to Charlie. 

\---- 

“You better not have enjoyed that too much husband.... because my favorite thing is you inside me...” Harry said as he connected the freckles that was dusted all over Charlies chest. Not that he didn’t love topping his husband because it was an amazing feeling he just enjoyed Charlie having the control. 

“It was wonderful, the best orgasm I ever had... but husband I much prefer being inside you feeling how warm and tight you are...” Harry feeling himself getting hard again looks down at his husband, who was ready to go again. 

“Ready for round two already?” Sliding his hand down Charlie’s chest. With a yelp he was on his back again. 

“Yes, and then we will have round 3...4...5...6” Charlie says in-between kisses. Moaning Harry pulls him closer. Knowing their honeymoon they will not leave from this room.


	16. Chapter 16

“Wake up husband....” Charlie heard in his ear, groaning he throws the pillow over his head. “Please... wake up babe... It’s Christmas!” Feeling the weight of his husband sitting on his back he throws the pillow off his face. 

“Love, if it is not after 8, I'm going to...” Feeling lips on his neck. 

“You’re going to what?” Harry whispers in his ear as his tongue traces the outline. Such a tease... Charlie smiles to himself. 

“Nothing I'm going to do nothing...” In one swift move Charlie was on top of his giggling husband. Seeing that breath-taking smile. 

“I made you breakfast in bed.. And it’s 8:05” Summoning the breakfast tray it floats into the room along Keegan following the tray jumps on the bed cuddling in Harry’s lap. 

“Love you didn’t have to make me breakfast in bed..” Pulling his sweet lovable husband in for a proper kiss. 

“I wanted too! It’s our first Christmas together being married. It’s special, then after this we can open presents and then go to Mum and Dads.” Charlie tucking into his breakfast he nods, his husband spoils him so much. 

“Harry, you don’t have to do this... you do so much for me. You make my breakfast, lunch and dinner every night practically.” Knowing his history, he doesn’t want to make Harry feel like this is something he has to. “I love that you want to do that for me, but I don’t want you to think that this is your job, or what you have to do.” Charlie moves a strand of hair out of Harry’s face looking into those beautiful emerald eyes. 

“Charlie, I don't’ do this because I feel like it is something I need to do. I do this because I love you. I want to take care of you... You have taken such good care of me this is how I can return all the love and care that you give me. I’m a house wife... or husband. I have my book that just came out this week and the sales are more than what I thought they would be. I have started the sequel, so let me do this because it’s what I love because I love you. So, stop thinking about silly things like this because the sooner we eat the sooner we can open presents! I may have went a little over board this year.....” Knowing Harry meant every word that he said, the dragon trainer just smiles and finishes up his breakfast. 

 

\------ 

Looking at the small pile of presents that sat in front of them Harry couldn’t keep his excitement in. “You go first babe!” Holding out a box, which Charlie has been eyeing since they sat down with their tea. 

Watching him tear into the paper it made Harry smile. He knew that Charlie like practical gifts so he wanted to make sure he would love what he got. 

“Love! New boots! You shouldn’t have this is too much!” Allowing the dragon trainer to pull him into a kiss Harry rolls his eyes. 

“Mr. Potter Weasley, I would like to remind you... That you are married to one of the richest wizards in all of Britain... Plus there is more... and you are probably going to continue to say it’s too much.” 

Opening two more boxes, Charlie now had a new dragon hide boots, new work jacket made of Dragon hide, and gloves. 

“Harry James Potter Weasley....” Is all that Charlie could say and Harry loved it. Knowing that they both were raised in with not a lot of money to spend on frivolous things he is happy knowing he could give them whatever they want. 

“You needed knew things... Plus it’s strictly for selfish reasons... Tonight I want to see you wearing your new jacket and boots... only your jacket and boots.” Seeing the red head flush crimson Harry pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

\----- 

“Okay now your turn!” Charlie hands Harry hopefully Harry would like this gift. Handing over a long rectangle package that Harry tore into. 

Watching him pull back the lid Harry’s eyes light up. Inside the box was a beautiful leather bracelet. The leather was braided with a silver plaque that read: 

 

Charles Edwin Potter Weasley, Harry Potter Weasley 

15th Of December 2001 

When Our New Chapter Began 

 

Watching tears fall from his husbands eyes he found himself with an arm full of Harry. “Babe its’ beautiful! You always pick out the best jewelry! Seeing Harry fingering the bracelet and then reaches for his pendant. 

“You deserve nothing but the best.” Running his finger through his husband's raven hair. “You still have two more presents...” Still in Charlie’s lap Harry picks up the presents and opens them. 

A new tea mug that say’s World's Best Husband filled with chocolates from Honey dukes, and a new wizarding radio that would pick up muggle stations. 

“You spoil me Charles Potter Weasley...” Charlie cuddles him closer as they watch the fire. 

“You deserve everything Harry...” 

“I already have everything... because I have you.” Running his fingers through his husband's hair they sat in a comfortable silence. Drinking their tea and watching the flames. 

 

\------ 

The Burrow was lively like always. Harry is sitting on a Charlie’s lap as everyone finished opening their presents. 

“This has been the best Christmas.” Harry looked at Charlie who pulled him closer. 

“It has... with many more Christmas’ to come. I’m glad that Ron finally popped the question to Hermione. Mum is going to have a field day planning their wedding since she had no say in ours.” Charlie laughs as Harry looked over to all the couples together. Even George and Fin look like they were completely in love. 

“Laughing at your brother misery... Charles Potter Weasley I'm surprised at you.” Harry says playfully. “But I'm glad it is him and not us.” harry started to think about everything that has happened this past year. All the pain and hurt but also the happiness. 

“Love, what's the matter?” Charlie pushes the hair out of Harry’s eyes. 

“I was just thinking about Jamie... and how next year would have been his first Christmas. I know he probably wouldn’t have made it to Christmas but I still think about it....” Trying to push the negative thoughts out of his head. 

“Soon my husband we will have a baby to spoil at Christmas time. But for right now let’s enjoy our time together... We won't get much of it when we start having kids.” Arthur coughed loudly to get everyone attention. 

“I have a Christmas movie that I found at a muggle shop and the nice muggle said that this was the best Christmas movie ever made.” Holding up a copy of Home Alone, Harry laughed. 

“Oh no... George is going to love this movie... Everyone needs to watch themselves after this.” Groaning Charlie moves Harry just slightly so they could see the telly. 

\---- 

Harry watched as everyone huddled around the telly. Every couple snuggling close to each other as the movie started. Feeling Charlie kiss the top of his head Harry closes his eyes for a moment. What a wonderful memory this will make, it’s like something right out of a story. This time it was real life. For the first time this would be something that he wouldn’t rewrite. 

The End..... 

(For Now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! I'm super sad that this fic is over! But there is going to be a second one of Charlie and Harry! We have to have babies!!! Anyways... You guys have been amazing coming back every week to read what I post and the comment and kudos! Which please send me more! I'm working on a small Snarry right now 10 chapters if you like i have chapter 1 up right now you should go give it a look... but until next time... Look Out for The Baby,The Writer and The Dragon Trainer....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like please comment and kudo!!! It makes me happy...


End file.
